Mundos Aparte
by Fernandita Chiba Tsukino
Summary: ¡Ella nunca pensó que acabaría con un aristócrata! Jugador de polo, aristócrata y propietario de una empresa de fama mundial, Darien Chiba era una leyenda en su país. Serena Tsukino no era más que una niñera cuando conoció a Darien, y no pudo creer en su buena fortuna cuando se interesó por ella. Pero no duró mucho tiempo…
1. Chapter 1

** Mundos Aparte pertenece a Cox Maggie y los personajes de S. M son de la gran N.T**

**Argumento:**

¡Ella nunca pensó que acabaría con un aristócrata! Jugador de polo, aristócrata y propietario de una empresa de fama mundial, Darien Chiba era una leyenda en su país. Serena Tsukino no era más que una niñera cuando conoció a Darien, y no pudo creer en su buena fortuna cuando se interesó por ella. Pero no duró mucho tiempo… De regreso en Inglaterra, tuvo que hacer malabares para ocuparse de su exigente trabajo y de un hijo pequeño. Había creído que nunca volvería a ver a Darien. Pero él reapareció de repente, exigiéndole que regresara a Buenos Aires, ¡donde la esperaba una alianza de oro de dieciocho quilates!

**Capitulo 1**

De regreso de su cabalgata bajo el deslumbrante sol de Palermo, Darien Chiba entró trotando al relativo frescor de los establos y desmontó. Dio una palmada en la grupa del caballo y ordenó al mozo de cuadra que lo soltara en el prado tras ocuparse de él.

Estaba de buen humor. La noche anterior había habido una fiesta familiar en honor a su próxima boda y estaba deseando pasar un par de horas a solas con su prometida, Serena, cuando ella saliera del trabajo.

La fiesta había estado tan concurrida que no habían podido hablar ni un momento. Pero esa noche iban a cenar en su restaurante favorito y después esperaba que pasara la noche con él, antes de irse a pasar unos días juntos. Solos y lejos de su bienintencionada familia y amistades.

Serena había vuelto del revés su bien ordenado mundo, era indudable. Ni en sueños había creído que llegaría a sentir una conexión tan instantánea y poderosa con una mujer, y daba gracias por ello a diario.

Desde que había puesto los ojos en la joven niñera inglesa que habían contratado sus amigos Mina y Yaten Kou para cuidar de su hija, Serena Tsukino se había convertido en el centro de sus esperanzas y sueños. Había aceptado convertirse en su esposa y él contaba los días que faltaban para la boda.

Silbando entre dientes, cruzó la doble puerta de la casa y se encontró con su ama de llaves, que lo esperaba. Una arruga ensombrecía el rostro de piel tersa y morena.

—¿Qué ocurre, Yuko? —Darien enarcó una ceja y sintió un inexplicable escalofrío de aprensión.

-La señorita Tsukino vino cuando estaba usted cabalgando... —empezó la mujer de mediana edad.

-¿Dónde está? —interrumpió él, mirando con impaciencia el fantástico vestíbulo de mármol.

-No se ha quedado, señor.

El ama de llaves metió la mano en el bolsillo de la larga falda negra, sacó un sobre blanco y se lo ofreció a Darien. El sintió que se le helaba la sangre en las venas.

-Me dijo que le entregara esto.

—Gracias —se lo arrancó de la mano, fue hacia la escalera y subió los escalones de dos en dos.

En su suite de habitaciones privadas, rasgó el sobre. Odiaba el presentimiento de desgracia que le estaba atenazando el estómago. Se acercó al balcón de la sala de estar y la brisa perfumada con aroma a jazmín y madreselva agitó la hoja de papel crema que su mano aferraba con avidez.

Empezó a leer y la sensación helada que lo había invadido se intensificó.

_Querido Darien: _

_¿Por dónde empezar? Me resulta muy difícil decírtelo, pero he decidido que no puedo seguir adelante con nuestros planes de boda. No es porque haya dejado de quererte, ni nada de eso. Mis sentimientos por ti siguen siendo tan intensos como siempre. Pero he empezado a darme cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio nunca podría funcionar. _

_La diferencia de clase y lo que somos como personas es demasiado grande. He intentado hablarlo contigo, pero siempre me dices que no hay por qué preocuparse y que invento problemas donde no los hay. _

_Me temo que te equivocas. Al final, esas diferencias ejercerán un efecto negativo en nuestra relación. Ya ha habido repercusiones en tu entorno familiar por querer casarte con una extraña. Está claro que tu familia significa un mundo para ti y no quiero interponerme entre vosotros; con el tiempo sentirías resentimiento hacia mí. Así que, en vez de provocar más dolor quedándome y viendo cómo se desintegra lo que ahora tenemos, he decidido regresar a Inglaterra y retomar mi vida allí. _

_Comprendo que esta noticia supondrá una tremenda sorpresa para ti y lamento muchísimo el dolor que pueda causarte, pero creo que a la larga es lo mejor para el bien de ambos. Has sido muy bueno conmigo y nunca te olvidaré, Pascual, pienses lo que pienses mientras lees esta carta. También siento que seas tú quien tenga que decirle a todo el mundo que la boda no se celebrará pero, tras haber conocido a tu familia un poco, estoy segura de que la noticia confirmará su convicción de que era totalmente inadecuada para ti desde el principio._

_Por favor, no intentes volver a ponerte en contacto conmigo. Es lo único que te pido. Sólo prolongaría el dolor de ambos, y creo que es mejor que volvamos a empezar desde cero. Cuídate, te deseo lo mejor, ahora y siempre. _

_Con todo mi amor, _

_Serena. _

—¡Dios mío!

Darien, asolado por una despiadada ola de incredulidad, dolor y decepción, volvió a leer la carta, incapaz de asimilar su devastador contenido. Lo había abandonado. Serena, la mujer de su alma, la bella joven de la que se había enamorado a primera vista y con la que iba a casarse, había vuelto a Inglaterra. Ni siquiera había tenido las agallas para comunicarle cara a cara su increíble decisión.

La noche anterior había parecido muy feliz en la fiesta. O tal vez no. Al hacer memoria, recordó que al final de la velada en casa de sus padres había parecido algo cansada y tensa; había deseado quedarse a solas con ella y preguntarle qué la preocupaba. Pero al final, dado que sus amigos no habían querido que dejara la fiesta demasiado temprano, había pedido a su chófer que llevara a Serena a casa, pensando que la vería esa noche y podría enterarse del motivo de su intranquilidad.

Era demasiado cruel darse cuenta de que su intención no llegaría a materializarse porque ella había decidido marcharse sin esperar a hablar con él. «¿Por qué no escuchaste antes lo que intentaba decirte?», se recriminó, angustiado. Era obvio que Serena estaba convencida de que había problemas, aunque él no lo creyera. Sin embargo, no tenía derecho a suponer que sabía «lo que era mejor para ambos a la larga». Hablaba respecto a sí misma... ¡no de él!

Empezó a sentir que la amplia habitación se convertía en una prisión. La necesidad de escapar y respirar aire fresco lo galvanizó. Tiró la carta sobre el escritorio y abandonó la casa. Sus labios dejaron escapar una violenta maldición mientras salía de nuevo al sol de mediodía. Los tacones de sus botas de montar resonaron en los adoquines blanqueados por el sol.

Por segunda vez en sus treinta y seis años de vida, había chocado de frente con el amargo dolor de la pérdida y eso lo había desestabilizado por completo. El año en que Darien cumplía los treinta, Seiya, su mejor amigo, había fallecido en un horrible accidente de tráfico, dejando atrás esposa e hijo. Eso lo había llevado a entender, de forma brutal, que la vida era breve y no servía de nada disponer de una gran riqueza cuando no se tenía con quién compartirla. Había reflexionado sobre el futuro y comprendido que anhelaba tener una esposa y una familia propia. Pero su esperanzada búsqueda de una compañera lo había llevado a entregar su corazón a una mujer que, obviamente, valoraba tan poco sus sentimientos que era capaz de marcharse sin previo aviso y sin darle una explicación digna de ese nombre.

Darien volvió a sentir el impacto de la marcha de Serena y su agonía y desesperación fueron tales que estuvo a punto de caer de rodillas. Se preguntó por qué no había confiado lo bastante en él como para confesarle sus dudas sobre el futuro, si las dudas eran el problema. Tal y como él lo veía en ese momento, sus acciones la convertían en un ser desdeñable. Su único consuelo era la esperanza de que llegara a arrepentirse amargamente de haberlo abandonado y sufriera en consecuencia.

Porque no iría tras ella. No iba a dar pie a que lo rechazara una segunda vez, por muy desesperado que estuviera por verla en los siguientes días, semanas o años. Y si llegaba a descubrir que lo había abandonado por lo impensable, porque se había enamorado de otro, la maldeciría hasta el fin de sus días.

_Cinco años después, en Londres, Inglaterra _

—¿Era el cartero, cariño?

—Sí, mamá.

Serena miró el fino sobre marrón que había recogido y sintió que el corazón empezaba a pesar como un plomo en su pecho. Si no se equivocaba, era otra misiva del banco, y cabía la posibilidad de que la amenaza de una demanda judicial que llevaba semanas rondándola se hubiera convertido en una horrible realidad.

Dieciocho meses antes, la empresa que había creado, de servicios administrativos y turísticos para ejecutivos en viaje de negocios, florecía a un ritmo que superaba todos sus sueños. Pero desde que la recesión global había empezado a echar raíces, había caído en picado. La gente no estaba dispuesta a utilizar una empresa sólo medio establecida cuando había otras de más renombre que podían arriesgarse a reducir el precio de sus servicios, minando así a la competencia.

Tenía un hijo al que criar y un alquiler que pagar. No sabía cómo iba a hacerlo cuando apenas tenía ingresos suficientes para comprar comida y pagar las facturas básicas.

—¿Serena? ¿Vas a desayunar con Endimion y conmigo antes de irte de fin de semana?

—Claro. Dame un minuto, ¿vale?

Serena, con un suspiro, metió el sobre cerrado en su bolso. No iba a compartir con su madre la noticia de que acababa de recibir otra preocupante carta sobre su deuda. Ikuko Tsukino vendería la ropa que llevaba puesta si con eso podía ayudar a su hija y a su nieto a llegar a fin de mes; ya había amenazado con rehipotecar su casa para ayudarlos. Había hecho más que suficiente. Sin su ayuda, Serena ni siquiera habría podido crear la empresa. Era ella quien tenía que conseguir salir del abismo en el que había caído.

Se pasó una mano por la sedosa y rebelde melena castaña y volvió a la cocina con una sonrisa forzada. Su hijo estaba sentado en un taburete alto, dando cuenta de un bol de cereales, y su abuela estaba poniendo dos rebanadas de pan integral en la tostadora.

El niño sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver a Serena.

—Mami, ¡estoy repitiendo! —anunció con alegría. Una gota de leche brillaba en el hoyuelo de su barbilla.

—¿En serio, ángel mío? ¡No me extraña que estés creciendo tanto! —depositó un beso cariñoso en su cabeza morena y fue hacia el hervidor de agua que había sobre la encimera—. ¿Quieres una taza de té, mamá?

-¿Por qué no te sientas con Endimion y dejas que me ocupe yo? ¡No dejaré que salgas de casa sin tomar al menos un par de tostadas! Con tantas preocupaciones, estás muy pálida y delgada. Ponerte enferma no servirá de nada.

-No es porque no coma —Serena se colocó el pelo tras las orejas, suspiró y puso dos bolsitas de té en las tazas—. He estado algo absorta, nada más. Este fin de semana tiene que ir bien, mamá. Tengo a tres empresarios que reciben a un millonario extranjero y he de atenderlos en una mansión Tudor con la que ni siquiera estoy familiarizada. Tengo que llegar temprano y ponerme al día para recibirlos como se merecen, ¡o será un desastre! Menos mal que Unazuki fue ayer para empezar a organizarlo todo. Si reciben una buena impresión, es probable que me den más trabajo, así que cruza los dedos por mí, ¿vale?

—¡No tendrías que necesitar que cruzara los dedos! —anunció Ikuko, arrugando la frente—. Eres la mejor en lo que haces, Serena, ¡no lo olvides! La deuda que amenaza a la empresa se debe a tu naturaleza confiada, no a tu falta de capacidad.

—Gracias, mamá. Necesitaba un poco de ánimo esta mañana. ¡Eres un ángel!

—No te preocupes por Endimion. He organizado un fin de semana fantástico para los dos. Quiero que vayas a trabajar y te concentres en lo que haya que hacer sin preocuparte por nosotros.

—Prometo no fallaros.

Los ojos azul claro de su madre se humedecieron.

—No me has fallado en veintisiete años de vida, ¡ni se te ocurra pensar que cabe esa posibilidad!

Serena, con los ojos también húmedos, se sorbió la nariz y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Era muy afortunada. Tenía a la mejor madre que una chica podía desear, y un hijo encantador que era la luz de su vida. Dejando a un lado los problemas financieros, no le iba nada mal. Sin embargo, en cuanto decidió mirar las cosas por el lado bueno, la imagen del padre de su hijo destelló en su mente y el pinchazo que sintió en el corazón casi la dejó sin aliento.

La casa era impresionante. Situada en medio del verde aterciopelado de las suaves lomas de Warwickshire, denominada la tierra de Shakespeare, era una bella reliquia de la tumultuosa época Tudor. Cualquiera que se interesara por la Historia la habría mirado con admiración.

Darien lo había hecho durante varios minutos, después de que el chófer abriera la puerta del Rolls-Royce que lo había llevado allí desde el aeropuerto. Admiró la fachada blanca con vigas de madera y las pequeñas ventanas con forma de arco y paneles de cristal emplomado, del edificio de tres plantas. El entorno también era espectacular. De camino hacia allí, tras cruzar una verja metálica, habían atravesado un bello parque con árboles centenarios. Empezó a llover suavemente, como si todo quisiera recordarle que estaba en la campiña inglesa, lejos de la colorida viveza y calor de Buenos Aires. Cuando la lluvia arreció, corrió a ponerse a cubierto.

Estuvo a punto de chocar con una jovencita castaña y delgada que anunció que se llamaba Unazuki y trabajaba para los hombres de negocios que habían organizado la estancia de fin de semana de Darien. Tras enseñarle su suite, le dijo que volvería con café, y que más tarde su colega lo acompañaría a conocer a sus anfitriones.

Agradeciendo la oportunidad de darse una ducha y familiarizarse con el entorno antes de comer y entregarse a los negocios, Darien se tomó su tiempo para prepararse para la reunión. La lluvia no dejaba de caer, golpeando los cristales emplomados de la ventana del dormitorio. Miró afuera y al ver que los árboles se doblaban casi hasta el suelo, comprendió que el viento había adquirido intensidad de tormenta. Pero dentro el ambiente era cálido y agradable. Sintió una especie paz y quietud, que casi nunca experimentaba en su casa, descender sobre él como una suave manta de plumas que lo aislaba del resto del mundo.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Por más que hiciera esperar a sus anfitriones, no se les ocurriría emitir una sola queja. Tenían ante sí la oportunidad de comprar los caballos de polo de pura raza más buscados del mundo, la élite de la élite, así que controlarían su impaciencia tardara lo que tardara Darien en ir a buscarlos.

Estaba absorto poniéndose los gemelos de diamante en los puños de la camisa azul intenso de Savile Row, cuando oyó un golpecito en la puerta.

Supuso que sería la pequeña castaña y pensó que le iría bien una taza de café solo y cargado.

Al otro lado de la puerta de roble, en el pasillo largo y de techo bajo, Serena intentaba controlar el ritmo de su respiración. Había llegado tarde, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, justo a tiempo de hacerse cargo de la bandeja de café que Unazuki subía a la suite del importante invitado. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y deseó que las prisas y no haber tenido tiempo de retocarse el maquillaje no disminuyeran la calidez y profesionalidad que eran su marca de calidad. Ni siquiera le había preguntado a Unazuki cómo se llamaba el invitado. Con un poco de suerte, estaría tan agradecido por el café que no notaría que no lo llamaba por su nombre.

La cafetera de plata, el plato, la taza y la jarrita de porcelana blanca temblaron sobre la bandeja que Serena sujetaba. Se obligó a inspirar profundamente otra vez.

—¡Justo a tiempo! Iba a... ¡Dios mío!

Unos ojos de color tan intenso como el del oceano, enmarcados en un rostro atractivo de rasgos duros, con pómulos altos y una boca increíblemente sensual y viril, se clavaron en ella como si su propietario no pudiera creer lo que veía.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Serena aferró la bandeja, que había estado a punto de dejar caer. Se preguntó si estaba soñando. El corazón golpeteaba en su pecho a ritmo infernal. ¡Darien era el importante invitado! Era imperdonable no haberlo sabido. Su equilibrio y profesionalidad se esfumaron de repente. Se sentía tan vulnerable, expuesta e inadecuada, que las lágrimas empezaron a quemarle la garganta.

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

Durante un momento, su acento le pareció más marcado de lo que recordaba. Serena descubrió, a su pesar, que el timbre sensual de su voz seguía teniendo el poder de hacer que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina.

—Estoy trabajando... y te he subido el café —consiguió decir, ofreciéndole una sonrisa temblorosa y torcida—. ¿Te importa que suelte la bandeja? Temo dejarla caer.

Darien abrió la puerta para que entrara. Sus ojos la siguieron, acusadores, mientras cruzaba la habitación para dejar la bandeja en una mesita auxiliar de roble tallado.

—¿Qué significa esto?

La estaba observando como si fuera una broma de mal gusto... una broma que aborrecía y detestaba.

—Te lo he dicho, estoy trabajando. Tus anfitriones contrataron a mi empresa de servicios para que se encargara de la recepción y hospitalidad durante tu estancia. No sabía que el invitado vip eras tú. Lo siento, Darien...

Se mordió el labio y enrojeció, arrepintiéndose de haber utilizado su nombre. Sobre todo porque el bello rostro no mostraba ningún placer por volver a verla, más bien al contrario!

—Esto debe de ser lo último que necesitabas. Verme de nuevo, quiero decir —murmuró. Su confianza se evaporó del todo mientras él recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo, como si buscara ponerle pegas al sencillo pero profesional traje de chaqueta de color negro.

Se preguntó qué haría él. Si rechazaba su asistencia y le impedía realizar su trabajo, sería la última gota que daría al traste con sus finanzas y su reputación profesional. Serena rezó para que no llegara tan lejos. Mientras se preocupaba por la pérdida del trabajo, e intentaba no pensar en el dolor del pasado, sus ojos hambrientos deseaban llorar de júbilo al ver en carne y hueso al hombre al que había amado y que había soñado con volver a ver algún día.

Estaba impresionante. «Un regalo para la vista», habría dicho su madre. Apenas había cambiado, aunque su estatura le parecía más imponente que nunca. Seguía siendo esbelto y musculoso y no dudaba que la sublime ropa a medida que lucía ocultaba un físico envidiable, en plena forma. Si a eso se unía la belleza de su rostro, había que admitir que Darien Chiba, no era de la clase de hombres que una chica veía a diario. Al menos, no en el entorno de Serena.

La había deslumbrado desde el primer momento, y no había tardado en enamorarse locamente de él. Cuando había descubierto que él sentía lo mismo por ella, le había costado creer en su buena fortuna. Pero eso había sido cinco años antes; cinco años en los que había tenido que asumir su condición de madre soltera, porque Darien no tenía ni idea de que había engendrado un hijo antes de que ella se fuera. No pasaba un día sin sentir el peso del remordimiento por esa realidad...

Él seguía sin hablar, mirándola como si no supiera si sacudirla hasta quitarle el sentido o gritarle hasta que le pitaran los oídos. Serena se retorció las manos heladas y miró la bandeja que había dejado sobre la mesa.

—¿Quieres que te sirva un café?

—¡Olvida el maldito café! ¿A qué crees que estás jugando? —clamó él con voz amarga.

—No juego a nada —musitó—. Esta situación es tan inesperada y sorprendente para mí como para ti.

—Pero sí jugaste conmigo, como si fuera un tonto, ¿no, Serena? —estrechó los ojos azules, entrecerrando los párpados de largas pestañas—. Aún me cuesta creer que hicieras lo que hiciste... ¡por mucho tiempo que haya pasado!

—Nunca tuve la intención de hacer que te sintieras como un tonto.

Al notar que empezaban a temblarle los labios, Serena intentó controlar los nervios, para no derrumbarse ante él y confesarlo todo. ¿De qué serviría explicarle por qué lo había dejado en realidad? Habían pasado cinco años. No había querido escucharla entonces, no tenía por qué hacerlo en la actualidad. Además, no quería remover las cosas y acabar discutiendo, como sin duda ocurriría. Tampoco podía hablarle de la existencia de Endimion aún; necesitaba más tiempo...

—Siento mucho que las cosas acabaran de aquella manera, pero ¿no fue para bien?

Era un comentario estúpido y banal del que Serena se arrepintió de inmediato.

—¿Para bien? —rugió él.

Las palabras reverberaron por la habitación y para Serena fue un gran golpe captar las emociones que expresaban: confusión, ira, frustración... todo estaba allí.

Él se pasó los dedos por el espeso cabello oscuro y movió la cabeza de lado a lado, mirándola con fijeza.

—Puedo superar haber quedado como un tonto ante mi familia y amigos, pero lo que no puedo aceptar ni perdonar es que no me dieras ninguna pista de que tus sentimientos hacia mí eran tan frágiles. Ni que te fueras sin darme la oportunidad de escuchar la razón de tus propios labios, ¡tuve que leerla en una carta fría y carente de emoción! Debes de ser una actriz consumada, Serena... Parecías feliz y enamorada y yo te creía. ¡Menudo idiota fui!

* * *

**si se preguntan porque borre la otra historia...es porque me avisaron (menos mal) de que otra niña la tenia adaptada pero con otro nombre (eso me enojo muxo, porque no le colocan los nombres originales)**

**por lo que mi numero de adaptaciones de libros disminuye y yo me tiro los pelos de la cabeza como loca jajajaja**

**asi que espero que les guste esta nueva adaptacion chica n_n**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

El corazon le latía con la fuerza y rapidez de un tren expreso. Era difícil aceptar que la mujer a la que había amado, que lo había abandonado unos días antes de la boda, se encontrara allí de pie, ante él.

Darien descubrió que el recuerdo que tenía de ella no le hacía justicia. En carne y hueso, Serena Tsukino era mucho más bella que la imagen que conservaba en su mente. En ese momento le recordaba a un vino de oporto intenso y exótico; y por más que deplorara cómo lo había tratado, seguía deseando beber cada centímetro de su piel hasta embriagarse. Siempre había tenido un cuerpo que le aceleraba el pulso. El traje de chaqueta de falda estrecha hacía honor a su perfecta figura de reloj de arena. Su simple presencia exudaba una sexualidad que le hacía hervir la sangre. ¡Habría hecho bullir la sangre de cualquier hombre! Pero era su rostro lo que más le llamaba la atención.

Con esos ojos celestes color cielo, casi felinos, mejillas sonrosadas como una manzana y labios carnosos y seductores, era una mujer que exacerbaba sus fantasías sensuales más privadas. Con esa cara y ese cuerpo pararía el tráfico en cualquier ciudad del mundo sin esforzarse. De repente, Darien sintió unos celos terribles al imaginársela con alguien, al pensar que podría haberlo dejado porque prefería a otro hombre. Tardó un momento en controlar esa sensación, así como una súbita e inconveniente oleada de lujuria.

—Tuvo que haber otra razón para que me dejaras, aparte de lo que escribiste. ¿Fue por otro hombre? ¿Fue eso? —no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que llevaba años reconcomiéndolo. Al ver que Serena se estremecía, la taladró con la mirada, tenso como una cuerda de violín por miedo a su respuesta.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Lo siento si pensaste eso, pero no había nadie más... sigue sin haberlo.

Él dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Aun así, lo enfurecía que pareciera tan serena cuando él tronaba por dentro como un volcán en ebullición.

—¿Qué me dices de ti? —aventuró ella—. ¿Volviste con tu ex?

—¿Mi ex?

En ese momento, Darien recordó un incidente que había tenido lugar la noche antes de que Serena se fuera. La modelo brasileña con la que había salido antes de conocer a Serena, había aparecido inesperadamente en la fiesta familiar, del brazo de su primo Taiki. Su madre, la perfecta anfitriona, había permitido su entrada. Yuki había bebido en exceso durante la velada y en un momento en el que Serena estaba en la terraza, hablando con Mina y Yaten, le había jugado una mala pasada. Había rodeado su cuello con los brazos, se había apretado contra él y lo había besado en la boca...

Darien se tensó con ira y desdén renovados al recordar el incidente. No había tenido el más mínimo interés en volver con Yuki, ni entonces ni después. Había amado a Serena.

Pero era obvio que ella no lo correspondía, o no le habría resultado tan fácil dejarlo sin más. Eso le partía el alma. A ningún hombre le gustaba descubrir que la relación que creía real se basaba en una mentira. Una mentira que implicaba que su amada no sentía tanto por él como le había dicho. Una nueva oleada de dolor y cólera surcó sus venas al pensar en el abominable comportamiento de la mujer que tenía ante él.

Ella alzó sus ojos hechiceros e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. No tuvo demasiado éxito, y él percibió la preocupación y dolor que reflejaba su mirada. Se alegró de haberla incomodado. ¡Bien sabía Dios cuánto lo había incomodado ella a él!

—Cuando apareció en la fiesta... pensé que tú y ella...

—Pues te equivocaste. Salía con mi primo y él la llevó de acompañante. ¡Fin de la historia!

—Bueno, entonces... Será mejor que me vaya y te deje tomarte el café —le dijo—. Tus anfitriones te esperan en el salón de la planta baja. ¿Quieres que les diga que estarás listo en veinte minutos o así? Te esperaré en el vestíbulo para llevarte a verlos.

—Estaré listo cuando lo esté, ¡no antes! —escupió Darien. Le dio la espalda y fue hacia la bandeja.

En silencio, se sirvió una taza del aromático café y tomó un sorbo. Aunque tenía gustos muy definidos respecto al café que tomaba, no pudo poner ninguna pega a la mezcla elegida para él.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Serena, que estaba levemente sonrojada.

—¿Estarás aquí todo el fin de semana? —preguntó, consciente de que la conversación que habían iniciado no podía acabar así.

—Sí, mi trabajo me lo exige.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando para esta empresa de servicios «de hospitalidad»?

—Unos tres años. Soy la propietaria.

—¿Ahora eres una mujer de negocios? ¡Has conseguido sorprenderme otra vez!

Aunque no había podido evitar el tono cínico de su voz, Darien estaba realmente sorprendido. La Serena a la que había conocido no había dado la impresión de tener interés por crear su propia empresa. Entonces había alegado que sólo era feliz trabajando con niños y con animales. A su llegada a Buenos Aires había encontrado trabajo paseando a perros, y después de niñera. Sin embargo, él había tenido que aceptar que no había sido totalmente franca con él, y su deshonestidad seguía hiriéndolo profundamente.

—Dejaré que disfrutes del café en paz. Te esperaré abajo.

Serena fue hacia la puerta, sin poder disimular su ansiedad por salir de allí. A Darien lo irritó que quisiera poner distancia entre ellos otra vez.

—Antes de que salgas corriendo, quiero que me des datos sobre los empresarios con los que voy a reunirme. Tendrás alguna información útil para mí, ¿no? —la miró con fijeza. Deseaba probarla, descubrir si era competente en el negocio que había elegido. Si él se dedicara a algo así, habría querido saber qué clase de gente contrataba sus servicios.

—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó ella, obviamente incómoda por no poder huir.

—Quiero saber lo que no han revelado en su oferta para comprar mis caballos. ¿Entiendes a qué clase de información me refiero? Es importante que mis caballos vayan a los mejores hogares. Como sabes, no realizo estas transacciones sólo por dinero.

—Sus credenciales son de primera linea, pero si necesitas algún dato específico, pregunta. Te aseguro que he hecho mis deberes en ese sentido.

—¿En serio? Sin embargo, ignorabas que yo era el invitado vip del fin de semana ¿no? ¿No te parece eso un descuido digno de mención?

-No es un error habitual en mí, te lo aseguro —sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo—. Últimamente he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza, y...

-Tus problemas personales nunca deberían incapacitarte para hacer bien tu trabajo.

—Puede que sea así en un mundo perfecto pero, por si no lo has notado, este mundo no es perfecto. De vez en cuando la gente tiene preocupaciones que influyen en su trabajo.

—¿Qué cosas te preocupan hoy en día, Serena? —le devolvió Darien, con voz amarga—. Suponía que estarías feliz y contenta. Al fin y al cabo, escapaste de un hombre y una boda que no deseabas. Imaginaba que me habías dejado plantado porque habías encontrado exactamente lo que buscabas.

—¿Podríamos dejar esto? Ya es bastante doloroso encontrarnos de nuevo por sorpresa para encima discutir. Ambos estamos aquí por razones más importantes que nuestro vínculo personal. Sé que tenemos que hablar, pero no me parece que éste sea el mejor momento.

Darien no podía rebatir ese argumento, aunque habría querido. Tomó otro sorbo de café y dejó la tasa sobre la bandeja.

—Me reuniré contigo abajo dentro de cinco minutos —dijo con voz tersa—. Sin duda tendremos oportunidad de hablar de temas personales a lo largo del fin de semana. Y si pareciera que no va a ser posible, crearemos la oportunidad. Puedo asegurarte una cosa: no vas a salir de aquí antes de contarme por qué huiste de mí y de la boda. ¡No te dejaré marchar hasta que esté convencido de que me has contado la verdad!

Mientras intentaba charlar con Unazuki en el vestíbulo, tras su encuentro con Darien, Serena seguía temblando por dentro. Se dio cuenta de que su colega notaba su distracción. Serena se enorgullecía de su capacidad para mantener la calma en la mayoría de las situaciones, y más en asuntos de trabajo, pero iba a tener que buscar en lo más profundo de sí misma para encontrar recursos que la ayudaran a sobrellevar el resto del fin de semana.

Cuando, momentos después, Darien bajó por la escalera alfombrada, se quedó sin aire. Si pretendía dejar claro que él era el invitado vip ese fin de semana, lo había conseguido. Llevaba una exquisita chaqueta negra hecha a medida, pantalones bien cortados y una camisa color azul intenso; a Serena le temblaron las rodillas al verlo. Siempre había estado increíble con traje: elegante pero muy masculino, estiloso sin esfuerzo, tan guapo y sexy que una mujer lo olvidaba todo en cuanto ponía los ojos en él, ¡fuera cual fuera su edad o estado civil!

No la sorprendió que Unazuki se inclinara hacia ella para susurrarle al oído.

—¡Dios mío! Es el hombre más fantástico que he visto en toda mi vida. Tenemos suerte de que sea el cliente vip.

«¿Suerte?» Serena no habría descrito así lo que sentía cuando Darien le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa y oscura, advirtiéndole que no había acabado con ella aún, ni por asomo.

—Señor... Chiba..., su reunión es por aquí. Por favor, sígame.

Lo condujo al elegante salón donde esperaban tres hombres de negocios. Se levantaron al unísono al verlo. Con voz temblorosa, Serena hizo las presentaciones. Le resultó obvio el alivio de los tres hombres al ver a Darien y percibió de inmediato la deferencia con que lo trataban. Su ex prometido siempre había obtenido esa respuesta de la gente. Su apostura, casi aristocrática, unida a su sensacional atractivo, le garantizaba atención inmediata dondequiera que iba.

Serena descubrió que el impacto que ejercía al entrar en una habitación no había disminuido un ápice en los cinco años pasados. Se preguntó qué diría Unazuki si llegaba a descubrir que el guapo y rico argentino era el padre de Endimion. A ella misma le resultaba difícil creerlo. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que tuvo lugar su apasionado romance. Una eternidad solitaria y tiznada de dolor.

—¿Puedes traernos más café, y tal vez brandy, cariño? —le dijo Steven Alpha a Serena, llevándola a un lado. Era director de una agencia publicitaria con sede en Soho y, desde hacía poco tiempo, copropietario con sus dos colegas de una deseable cuadra, situada en Windsor.

Ella, mirando los ojos azul claro y la piel pálida y brillante, sintió un escalofrío de disgusto. Por desgracia, conocía a los de su clase.

Aunque estuviera de viaje de negocios, consideraría juego limpio a cualquier mujer razonablemente atractiva de entre dieciséis y cuarenta años de edad. Serena tendría que andarse con mucho ojo. Que sus credenciales empresariales fueran impecables no implicaba que sus modales y comportamiento con las mujeres siguieran la misma pauta.

Con Darien, un empresario de alto rango que vendía algo que él deseaba, sería adulador y deferente.

Pero podía convertirse en un problema para Unazuki y para ella.

—Por supuesto. ¿Desean algo más? —preguntó Serena. Esperó hasta que todos corroboraron que con café y brandy bastaría por el momento.

—Date prisa en volver, cielito —le susurró Steven Alpha, guiñándole un ojo. Ella percibió la mirada desaprobadora de Darien y se sonrojó. Rogó a Dios que no pensara que le estaba dando pie para el flirteo. La reunión se prolongó tres horas, casi hasta la hora de la cena. Los anfitriones habían pedido que la cena la proporcionara un excelente restaurante local, premiado por la guía Michelín. Serena y Unazuki atendieron a los encargados del catering en la enorme cocina, mientras los empresarios se retiraban a sus aposentos para refrescarse.

Serena agradeció poder concentrarse en los aspectos prácticos de su trabajo y librarse así de la marea de ansiedad y emoción que la asolaba desde que había visto a Darien. «No podrás evitarlo todo el tiempo», pensó. Antes o después él le exigiría explicaciones por su inesperada y abrupta manera de marcharse de Argentina.

Exigiría un relato completo de por qué se había ido.

Lo cierto era que sus razones para irse seguían causándole dolor, a pesar del paso de los años. De hecho, a veces pensaba que la perseguirían para siempre, arruinando cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz con otro hombre... Aunque ni siquiera quería estar con otro hombre. Darien no podía tener ya ninguna confianza en ella, tras lo ocurrido. Se preguntó si la creería cuando le explicara toda la verdad.

Ya mediada la velada, tras la caída del sol, Unazuki salió del comedor privado con vistas a los jardines, ya ocultos tras las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo. Serena se levantó del sillón al verla.

—¿Cómo van las cosas ahí dentro? ¿Todos contentos? —preguntó.

—¡La comida tiene un aspecto fantástico! Están disfrutándola mucho. Pero nuestro deslumbrante argentino parece aburrido, la verdad; da la impresión de que preferiría estar en otro sitio.

A Serena se le encogió el estómago. Asuntos personales aparte, si Darien parecía aburrido, los empresarios que habían contratado los servicios de su empresa estarían disgustados, y se sentía responsable. De alguna manera, tenía que salvar la situación.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez quieran salir después. En la ciudad hay un club privado con casino. He llamado por teléfono y estarían encantados de recibir a nuestros clientes.

-¡Buena idea! ¿Por qué no entras a decírselo? —dijo Unazuki, guiñándole un ojo—. Seguramente preferirán oír la noticia de tus labios. He notado que no te quitan los ojos de encima, ¡sobre todo el divino señor Chiba!

-Es imaginación tuya.

—Sólo sé que si tuviera la mitad de atractivo sexual que tú, Serena Tsukino, le sacaría el mayor partido posible. Todos los hombres que están cenando ahí dentro son millonarios, y el señor Chiba, el más guapo de todos, ¡es multimillonario! ¿No has fantaseado nunca con que un hombre vergonzosamente rico y guapo te enamorara y se casara contigo?

Serena se habría reído si la ironía del comentario de su colega no le doliera tanto. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla con un gesto de indiferencia. Después estiró la torera de terciopelo negro que llevaba sobre una blusa de seda blanca y la alineó con la cinturilla de la falda a juego.

—Iré a hablar con ellos. Entretanto, Unazuki, ¿podrías ir a buscarme una taza de café y un sándwich a la cocina? No me apetece cenar esta noche. ¿Te importa?

—Estás loca, ¿no vas a probar la fantástica comida del catering? Han traído también para nosotras, supongo que lo sabes.

—Puedes comerte mi ración.

Serena puso rumbo hacia el comedor, pensando que ya iba a costarle mucho esfuerzo comerse un sándwich. Tenía el estómago lleno de mariposas que alzaban el vuelo cada vez que pensaba en mantener una conversación privada con Darien. La inquietaba aún más pensar en su hijo, el niño que él no era consciente de haber engendrado antes de que ella abandonara Argentina a toda prisa. Un hombre con la riqueza y el estatus social de Darien podría quitarle a Endimion en un suspiro, si ésa era su voluntad.

—¿Un casino? ¡Una idea muy inspirada, señorita Tsukino! —Steven Alpha se recostó en la grandiosa silla estilo Tudor. Mientras sus colegas corroboraban su opinión, le hizo otro de sus irritantes guiños.

Serena apretó los labios, irritada. Miró a los demás e intentó captar su atención con una sonrisa. Pero se encontró con la mirada de Darien. No sólo parecía aburrido, tal y como había dicho Unazuki, ¡estaba disgustado! Se preguntó si se debía a que ella hubiera entrado en el comedor.

En otros tiempos, su rostro se había iluminado cada vez que la veía entrar. Serena no pudo evitar añorar aquellos tiempos felices. Ser joven y estar enamorada del hombre de sus sueños, viviendo en una ciudad vibrante y asombrosa como Buenos Aires había sido algo increíble. A veces tenía que pellizcarse para recordar que aquello había sido real; le parecía que todo había sido un sueño por lo sola que se sentía. Pero le bastaba con mirar el dulce rostro de su hijo para ver el parecido con su carismático padre; entonces daba gracias a Dios. Adán le recordaba que no lo había perdido todo: tenía a su niño adorado.

—¿Y a usted, señor Chiba? —se obligó a preguntar—. ¿Le gustaría ir al casino?

—Sólo si accede a acompañarme, señorita Tsukino —contestó él con voz suave, arqueando una ceja—. Me fusta llevar a una chica bonita del brazo cuando voy al casino... para que me dé suerte, ya sabe.

—Yo... me temo que tengo trabajo.

Todos los ojos se posaron ella y Serena deseó que el suelo se abriera bajo sus pies. Se preguntó a qué jugaba Darien invitándola a ir con ellos. Sin duda, sabía que era inapropiado y que la pondría en una situación de lo más comprometida.

—Vamos, vamos, señorita Tsukino —dijo Zafiro Black, otro de los empresarios—. El señor Chiba es nuestro invitado esta noche. Ha venido desde Argentina para asistir a la reunión; lo menos que podemos hacer es concederle su deseo, ¿no cree? Considérelo un trabajo extra. Mis colegas y yo pagaremos cualquier gasto que suponga.

Aún dubitativa, Serena adivinó que Darien estaba disfrutando con su incomodidad y vergüenza. Deseó poder decirle a Zafiro Black que hacer de acompañante de su invitado vip no estaba incluido en los servicios que prestaba su empresa. Pero tenía la sensación de que su ex prometido podía hacerles la vida muy difícil a todos si se negaba a acompañarlo.

—No he traído ropa apropiada para ir a un casino.

—Lo que lleva puesto está muy bien —la sonrisa de su torturador se amplió y sus ojos azules chispearon maliciosos mientras recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Su mirada se detuvo más de lo correcto en la generosa curva de sus senos, bajo la ajustada chaquetilla de terciopelo.

Serena vio claro que pretendía avergonzarla y humillarla cuanto pudiera. Le habría dejado clara su ira si hubieran estado solos. Pero dadas las circunstancias, se veía obligada a contenerse. Hacer una escena arruinaría la reputación de buena profesional que tanto le había costado ganarse.

—De acuerdo, entonces. Telefonearé al casino para comunicarles cuántos iremos.

* * *

**la verdad de porque me eh demorado, es porque literalmente eh llegado a solo dormir.**

**llevo tres dias en clases y siento que llevara meses.**

**me haran las clases que corresponden a 4 meses en solo 2 meses asi que voy a andar mas estresada que nunca, leyendo cosas para la universidad, darme mi tiempito para leer fic y poder adaptarle libros (que espero que nadie mas haya subido con otro nombre ¬¬)**

**asi que chicas espero que les haya gustado el capi y nos vemos en mmm el viernes? dependiendo cuan cansada llege n_n **

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El club privado estaba situado en una elegante casa georgiana, en una calle tranquila, y los recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Acostumbrado a que su nombre y su riqueza le abrieran todas las puertas, Darien se pegó a la esbelta espalda de Serena mientras los conducían al casino privado, al que sólo tenían acceso los vips.

Estaba anunciando a quien se molestara en mirarlos que él era su acompañante esa velada, pero no se detuvo a analizar por qué se sentía tan posesivo respecto a una mujer que lo había tratado con imperdonable desdén. Darien sólo sabía que necesitaba estar cerca de Serena, y también lo deleitaba incomodarla. Le había hecho mucho daño y, por puro instinto animal, quería encontrar una forma de vengarse... de hacer que se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a actuar así.

Cuando el gerente del casino le preguntó qué juego le interesaba, contestó sin dudarlo que era la ruleta americana. Segundos después estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa redonda de caoba, con una ruleta en el centro y pedían las consumiciones a una bonita camarera que lucía un minivestido de color lila. Darien se había asegurado de que Serena se sentara a su lado en el mullido banco tapizado con terciopelo rojo. Acercó su muslo al de ella y sonrió satisfecho al percibir cómo se estremecía. A él también lo estaba afectando el seductor aroma de su perfume y el calor de su cuerpo. Maldijo para sí. Le costaba creer que, tantos años después, siguiera atrayéndolo sin mesura.

Entre ellos había una química irresistible, eso era innegable.

Al captar un destello celoso en la mirada de Steven Alpha, el argentino pensando, irónico, que todo era lícito en el amor y en la guerra, se acercó más a Serena. Ella alzó los ojos celestes y se sonrojó violentamente.

—Elegirás mis números esta noche —dijo él con voz suave, mientras el crupier repartía las fichas.

—No sé si me convence esto del juego —replicó ella—. ¿Y si lo pierdes todo por mi culpa?

Como si hubiera comprendido que ese comentario también podía aplicarse a la manera en que había concluido su relación, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, sin poder ocultar su inquietud.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

Por un momento, Darien olvidó que no estaban solos, sino en un lugar público, aunque supuestamente discreto y frecuentado por gente importante en busca de intimidad. Tuvo que luchar con el impulso salvaje de reclamar su boca y besarla con pasión.

Pensando que tal vez eso llegara después, incapaz de dejar de mirarla, se esforzó por controlar el ritmo de su corazón. La idea echó raíces en su interior, excitándolo.

—Hagan sus apuestas —invitó el crupier.

—¿Qué va a ser? —preguntó Darien a su acompañante, arqueando una ceja.

Sin deseo de participar, pero consciente de que no podía negarse, Serena frunció el ceño.

-Seis rojo —dijo.

—¿Por qué el seis?

-Siempre me ha traído suerte —le contestó.

Mientras la pequeña bola blanca saltaba por la rueda, todos la siguieron con la mirada, como si estuvieran hipnotizados. A Darien, a quien le importaba poco ganar o perder, le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando la bola cayó en el seis rojo. Acababa de multiplicar el importe de su apuesta por treinta y cinco.

Sus anfitriones y otras dos parejas aplaudieron con cortesía. Cuando el crupier le entregó las fichas, Darien las puso delante de Serena.

—Vuelve a apostar —urgió con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes otros números que te den suerte? Lo que ganes será para ti.

—Preferiría no hacerlo, si no te importa —con aspecto agitado, se puso en pie. Roja como la grana, detuvo a una camarera—. ¿Podría indicarme dónde está el tocador, por favor? —pidió.

Darien, algo preocupado, se levantó también. Agarró a Serena del codo cuando empezaba a alejarse.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—¡No tendría que haber venido aquí! —siseó ella. Sus ojos celestes destellaron bajo la luz de la opulenta araña que colgaba del techo—. Vine a mí pesar y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto te molesta ganar dinero?

—¡No estoy ganando nada, Darien! Es tu dinero el que estás arriesgando a la suerte, y no quiero saber más del tema.

—¡Qué principios tan elevados tienes! Es una lástima que no fueran evidentes cuando huiste de mí hace cinco años, sin siquiera explicarme por qué habías decidido que no era lo bastante bueno para ser tu esposo!

-¡Te vi besando a otra mujer! —los celos y el dolor atenazaron a Serena con tanta fuerza como en el momento del incidente.

Recordando dónde estaban, miró a su espalda y comprobó que tenían audiencia. Movió la cabeza con angustia. No había pretendido saltar así, pero el recuerdo le oprimía el corazón desde que había vuelto a ver a Darien, y ya no podía ocultarlo más tiempo. Dio un tirón para liberar su brazo, intentando recuperar el equilibrio perdido y restaurar su dignidad.

-¿A quién? —preguntó él atónito—. ¿Quién era esa mujer a la que me viste besar?

-¡Lo sabes muy bien! —replicó Serena en voz baja y temblorosa.

—¿Te refieres a Yuki, la noche de la fiesta? ¡Una Yuki tan borracha que no sabía lo que hacía!

-Oh, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, Darien... Y tú también, por lo que vi.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que lo habías visto? ¿Es ésa la razón de que te fueras? ¡Dios mío!

—Será mejor que no montemos una escena aquí, delante de todo el mundo. Daría muy mala impresión a tus anfitriones, y tampoco le haría ningún bien a mi empresa.

-Sin embargo, no pensaste en la impresión que recibirían mi familia y amigos cuando me abandonaste una semana antes de nuestra boda.

El corazón de Darien tronaba, y casi le daba igual montar una escena. El recuerdo de la traición de Serena seguía hiriéndolo en lo más profundo. Además, lo había horrorizado descubrir que había sido testigo del desagradable incidente con Yuki, y que eso había provocado su marcha. No entendía por qué no se había enfrentado a él, exigiendo una explicación y dándole la oportunidad de decirle que su ex había estado borracha y le había desagradado sobremanera que se lanzara sobre él.

Consciente de que no estaban solos, prefirió no ofrecer un espectáculo a los presentes. Hablarían del tema en privado. Inclinó la cabeza levemente, sin ocultar su impaciencia e irritación.

-Ve al tocador. Cuando vuelvas, le diré al chófer que nos lleve de vuelta a la casa. ¡He perdido todo interés por apostar esta noche!

Serena sacó el cepillo del bolso de cuero e hizo un descorazonado intento de arreglarse el cabello. La pared de espejo del lujoso tocador le impedía ocultar su desazón. Sabía que tendría que haber controlado sus emociones, pero no había podido. Cuando Darien, tentador e indiferente, había puesto ante ella el montón de fichas, pensar que con solo una podría pagar el alquiler de tres meses había sido la gota final. Mientras ella estaba enferma de preocupación por la amenaza de la bancarrota, Darien actuaba como si el dinero no significara nada para él. De hecho, dada su cuantiosa fortuna, podía derrochar sin límite.

Si era honesta consigo misma, tenía que admitir que en ese momento las finanzas no eran lo que más la preocupaba. El bello rostro de su hijo, una versión en miniatura del de su padre, no abandonaba su mente ni un segundo. Se preguntaba cómo iba a darle la impactante noticia de su existencia a un hombre que después la desdeñaría aún más. Le había ocultado que era el padre de Endimion, Darien tenía derecho a recriminarla por ello.

Sin embargo, a Serena la había devastado ver a Yuki entre sus brazos aquella noche. Su actitud había sido un intento de protegerse, y también a su hijo, de futuros sufrimientos... No por primera vez, el miedo a haber tomado la decisión equivocada le atenazó las entrañas. Según él, Yuki había estado borracha. Se preguntó si era verdad.

Suspiró con resignación y volvió a la sala de juego. Darien la estaba esperando, tal y como había dicho.

—¿Estás lista para volver a la casa? —preguntó, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la mirada.

—¿Y los demás? —replicó ella, nerviosa. Miró la mesa de ruleta en la jugaban los tres hombres con los que habían llegado.

—Daré instrucciones al chófer para que vuelva por ellos. No te preocupes, ¡no los dejaremos aquí tirados!

El viaje de vuelta a la casa transcurrió en silencio. Ambos eran dolorosamente conscientes del pasado que se interponía entre ellos, y no se atrevían a retomar el tema. Sería como andar sobre cristales con los pies descalzos.

Inevitablemente, la tensión fue creciendo en el asiento trasero del lujoso Rolls, como una pequeña pero letal tormenta a punto de estallar. Serena recordó la escena en la sala de juego, cuando Darien había perdido los nervios, y supo que se estaba cociendo una confrontación.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre, con ademán protector. El aroma y el calor que emanaba el cuerpo de Serena la estaba inquietando aún más. Todo lo que sabía de ese imponente hombre enfatizaba las diferencias que los separaban. Era rico, guapo y poderoso, e inalcanzable. Aunque hubiera dicho que la amaba, siempre se había reservado algo... Eso había incidido en lo que Serena ya pensaba: que no era lo bastante buena para él. Cuando lo había visto besando a la elegante modelo y ex novia, su miedo a que la relación entre ellos fracasara se había disparado.

De vuelta en la casa, Serena rezó para que la inminente confrontación no tuviera lugar esa noche. Sabía que era retrasar lo inevitable, pero se sentía demasiado vulnerable para discutir con Darien en ese momento. Las acusaciones volarían como misiles letales, y algunas harían blanco. Una buena noche de descanso tal vez le diera fuerzas para soportar un enfrentamiento con él al día siguiente.

Estaban al pie de la impresionante escalinata estilo Tudor. Ella estiró el brazo hacia el pasamanos de roble, indicando su intención de retirarse, Pero la mirada ceñuda y meditabunda que le dirigió Darien le confirmó que no iba a permitirle que le diera las buenas noches sin más.

—Cuando salí de Buenos Aires, tuve la sensación de que iba a ocurrir algo inesperado —comentó él con voz queda.

Serena sintió un escalofrío y se frotó los brazos.

—No quiero arruinar tu viaje, Darien, en serio. Sé que aún te sientes muy dolido y resentido conmigo, pero...

—¡Eso no lo dudes! —los ojos azules destellaron, como si las emociones que sentía fueran un fuego oculto tras un fino velo. En cualquier momento, las chispas prenderían en él y se desataría el infierno.

—Escucha —siguió ella, rezando porque accediera a su petición—, mañana, después del partido de polo que han organizado para ti, tendrás tiempo libre. Yo estaré aquí, supervisando la preparación de la cena. Si quieres hablar conmigo, prometo estar a tu disposición el tiempo que quieras. Por favor, Darien... ha sido un día muy largo y estoy agotada.

—Siempre conseguiste salirte con la tuya, cuando me mirabas así.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Como una niña triste y perdida —sus labios se curvaron con una mueca irónica, pero también amarga. Estiró el brazo y posó los dedos en la mejilla de Serena—. ¡Podías manejarme a tu antojo, ésa es la verdad!

—¿En serio? —musitó Serena. Sintió que se le espesaba la sangre en las venas, y un extraño cosquilleo en el vientre.

—¡Eras tonta si no lo sabías! —replicó él con dureza. Pero un momento después, sus rasgos se suavizaron, embrujándola con su belleza—. Te dejaré irte a la cama si me das un beso —dijo con voz ronca—. Por los viejos tiempos.

Serena no tuvo tiempo de contestar. De repente, la boca de Darien estuvo sobre la suya y sintió su lengua aterciopelada introducirse entre su boca e iniciar una danza erótica con la suya. Tuvo la sensación de que su sangre se convertía en fuego líquido y sus piernas en gelatina.

El agarró sus caderas, posesivo, y la apretó contra su cuerpo. Apartó los labios de su boca y los deslizó por un lado de su cuello. Cuando Serena sintió el roce de sus dientes mordisqueando la piel, emitió un gemido. Sabía que se estaba ahogando en un mar erótico que le quitaba el deseo de nadar y alejarse. Si no ponía fin a esa locura de inmediato, era indudable que no pasaría la noche sola.

La idea de compartir su cama con él la aterrorizó. Darien Chiba era una fuerza de la Naturaleza a la que no podía resistirse; pero no podía acostarse con él antes de confesarle que tenían un hijo en común. Si lo hacía, su pecado de omisión se multiplicaría hasta un punto sin remedio.

—¡Tienes que parar! —jadeó. Puso las manos en su pecho, duro como el acero, y empujó con tanta fuerza como pudo.

-¿Por qué? —un sedoso mechón de pelo negro caía sobre su frente y la expresión de su rostro era burlona, desafiante y sexy—. ¿Te asusta que te tenga despierta toda la noche, haciéndote esas cosas que, según decías, te volvían loca de pasión, cariño mío?

Serena agarró el pasamano en busca de apoyo, con el rostro arrebolado. Todo su cuerpo ardía con el recuerdo de las imágenes que habían conjurado las palabras de Darien. A la hora de hacer el amor, su pasión y ardor siempre la habían dejado sin aliento, volviéndola loca de deseo. Añoraba esos momentos, ¡pero tenía que ser fuerte!

-Estoy aquí para trabajar, ¡no para proporcionar diversión nocturna a mis clientes! —replicó con tono indignado.

-Me alegra oír eso. Porque no dudo que el adulador señor Alpha sería el primero que haría cola en tu puerta.

Serena se estremeció.

—Aunque tuvieras razón, te aseguro que no siento el más mínimo interés por ese hombre.

-Mejor.

—¿No te cae bien?

-De momento no he visto mucho que me agrade —confesó Darien—. Este trato no está cerrado ni por asomo, aunque eso te sorprenda. -Como dije antes, no es sólo cuestión de dinero. Tengo que asegurarme de que mis caballos estarán en buenas manos y recibirán el trato y cuidados que merecen, dado su excelente pedigrí y adiestramiento.

—Por lo que he oído, sus establos de Windsor tienen una reputación impresionante.

—Puede... Pero nuestros tres amigos los han adquirido hace poco; acaban de descubrir su pasión por el polo. Eso no es garantía de que sepan gestionar una cuadra con éxito, o cuidar de los caballos.

—Pero habrá gente allí que se ocupe de hacerlo por ellos, ¿no?

—Aun así... —Darien se encogió de hombros—. Ya basta de hablar de negocios por esta noche.

Se acercó más y puso sus largas y esbeltas manos en los antebrazos de Serena.

—Sin duda sabes que me interesa mucho más convencerte de que pases una noche conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —lo miró serena y templada, aunque tenía el corazón desbocado—. ¿Por los viejos tiempos? ¿O para demostrar que puedes? Por si acaso tienes dudas, Darien, te diré que sigo encontrándote atractivo y que podría dejar que me sedujeras. Pero en el fondo, ambos sabemos que no sería buena idea, y probablemente nos haría sentir mal. No física, sino psicológicamente. Lo que tuvimos es algo pasado y, por mal que acabara, creo que debería seguir siéndolo.

—¿Y dejar las cosas tan inconclusas como están? —hizo una mueca de amargura—. Puede que eso te convenga a ti, Serena, pero a mí no. Ya he tenido que esperar cinco años para oír de tus labios una explicación de por qué te fuiste. Que me vieras besar a mi ex en esa fiesta es sólo la punta del iceberg, ¡de eso estoy seguro!

—He prometido hablar contigo mañana, ¿no?

—Sí. Pero como sé por experiencia que tus promesas no son duraderas, entenderás que tenga mis dudas al respecto.

Serena tragó saliva, sentía culpabilidad, remordimiento y angustia a partes iguales. Si Darien ya dudaba de su honestidad, no imaginaba cómo reaccionaría al día siguiente, cuando le hablara del hijo cuya existencia le había ocultado. Le temblaban tanto las piernas que le extrañaba poder seguir en pie.

—De acuerdo —aceptó él con cierta desgana—. Continuaremos con esta conversación mañana, cuando regrese del partido de polo. Ahora voy a ir a servirme una copa y pasaré un rato en el salón, imaginándote sola en la cama y fantaseando con lo que llevarás puesto. Sé que siempre te resistías a dormir desnuda, ¿sigue siendo el caso?

Serena, al recordar cómo solía burlarse él de su «encantadora modestia», aferró el pasamanos con más fuerza. Llevara lo que llevara en la cama, Darien siempre había conseguido que acabase desnuda.

—Buenas noches, Darien —murmuró, optando por ignorar la pregunta.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

Esbozó media sonrisa y giró bruscamente, poniendo rumbo hacia el salón. Serena lo contempló hasta que abrió la puerta y su ancha espalda desapareció de la vista. Aún sentía su intoxicante sabor en la boca, como un néctar embriagador que le hacía desear que su velada juntos hubiera acabado de forma muy distinta...


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Parecia que alguien estuviera intentado echar la puerta abajo. Serena, con el corazón desbocado, esperó a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la oscuridad. Luego se inclinó hacia la lámpara de noche y la encendió. Bajó de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, para ver quién llamaba con tanta urgencia. Pensó, aterrorizada, que tal vez le había ocurrido algo a su hijo.

La imagen que se irguió ante ella, en la semipenumbra del pasillo, era la de Darien. Sus ojos destellaban como los de un loco a punto de perder el control. Su expresión de furia y rabia la dejó clavada en el sitio.

—¡Zorra egoísta y sin corazón! —escupió él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella con voz débil, llevando la mano al escote del camisón de algodón. Temía conocer la respuesta.

Él entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta de una patada y fue hacia Serena como una pantera a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Ella retrocedió asustada, pero Darien la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí. Su duro pecho actuó como un muro impenetrable que impediría su huida.

—¡Tienes un hijo! ¡Un hijo de cuatro años! Es mío, ¿verdad? ¡Tiene que ser mío! Ni siquiera tú me habrías engañado con otro hombre mientras estuvimos juntos... ¡me aseguré de que pasaras casi todas las noches ocupada en mi cama!

Durante unos interminables segundos, Serena se quedó sin habla. Al ver la tormenta de dolor y odio que reflejaba el rostro de Darien, se le encogió el estómago de miedo y arrepentimiento.

—¿Cómo te has...? —tartamudeó, sin apenas sentir la férrea presión de sus dedos en la muñeca—. ¿Cómo te has enterado?

—Tu colega, Unazuki, ha esclarecido muchas cosas —contestó él con voz venenosa—. La encontré en el salón, leyendo, y sugerí que tomara una copa conmigo. Sentados ante la chimenea, el alcohol no tardó en desatarle la lengua, ya ligera de por sí. Antes de que me diera cuenta, ¡me estaba contando la historia de tu vida!

—Ella... ¡no haría eso!

—Qué poco sabes sobre la naturaleza humana —Darien soltó su brazo, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa—. ¡No me extraña que tu empresa esté al borde de la ruina! ¿No sabías que todo el mundo puede comprarse por un precio? En el caso de tu colega bastó una copa de jerez para que pusiera todos tus secretos a mis pies.

De nuevo sin palabras, Serena se pasó la mano por el cabello revuelto. Deseó que Unazuki no hubiera sido tan liberal en su conversación, o que se hubiera retirado a dormir al mismo tiempo que ella, en vez de dejarse embarullar por el increíble encanto de Darien. Lo que más la molestaba era que hubiera descubierto la existencia de su hijo no por ella, sino por boca de una colega dada al cotilleo. Era lógico que estuviera furioso. Y, sin duda, era inevitable que ella asumiera su culpa, a pesar de que seguía creyendo que había tenido una buena razón para abandonarlo.

—Sí... Endimion es tu hijo —tenía la boca tan seca que le costó decir las palabras. Con un gesto de dolor, alzó la mirada para recibir de lleno la hiriente respuesta de ese hombre que parecía llenar la habitación con su imponente presencia, haciendo que se sintiera relegada a un diminuto rincón.

—¿Endimion? —su voz sonó ronca, como si también le costara hablar—. Tuviste la temeridad de darle un nombre español y ocultarme a mí, su padre, su existencia... ¿Por qué?

Darien, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, fue incapaz de ocultar su tormento. A Serena se le encogió el corazón por él, aunque sabía que rechazaría y odiaría cualquier muestra de compasión.

—¿Por qué le puse un nombre español?

—¡No! ¿Por qué me ocultaste que estabas embarazada e ignoraste mis sentimientos como si no tuvieran la menor importancia? Pensé que era imposible que me hirieras más que yéndote como te fuiste, sin siquiera darme la menor indicación de que te planteabas algo tan increíble. Pero acabo de descubrir que eres capaz de crímenes mucho peores. Me equivoqué al pensar que te conocía, Serena. Tu comportamiento está más allá de mi comprensión, ¡eres una extraña para mí!

Darien vio las emociones sucederse en su rostro pálido y adormilado. Pero deseó ver algo más que la evidencia de sentimientos. Le habría gustado disponer de un microscopio mental para observar lo más profundo de su corazón e intentar entender qué la había motivado para asestarle un golpe tan cruel pero, al tiempo, perversamente maravilloso.

Saber que era padre había vuelto su mundo del revés; era la noticia más importante que había recibido en toda su vida. Sin embargo, en ese momento la ira y la desesperación, eran las emociones predominantes, golpeándolo como un violento ciclón. No soportaba pensar que se había perdido cuatro años de la vida de su hijo por culpa de la mujer que tenía ante él.

«¿La trataste tan mal como para provocar esa maldad hacia ti?», se preguntó. No creía haberlo hecho. Desde el primer momento, la había tratado con exquisito respeto y cuidado, «¿o no?» Dada la gravedad de lo que le había hecho, por primera vez sintió un atisbo de duda. Tal vez se le había escapado algo importante. Rebuscó en su memoria con tanta honestidad como pudo, pero no encontró nada que hubiera dicho o hecho para herirla. Aparte de la desafortunada escena instigada por su ex, borracha, en la fiesta; un incidente del que él, como ya le había dicho, había sido víctima. Concluyó que ésa no podía ser la única razón de que le hubiera ocultado la existencia de su hijo. Tenía que haber otros motivos personales, inherentes a Serena, y se juró que no cejaría hasta llegar al fondo del asunto.

Ella con aspecto desazonado, se apartó el pelo del rostro con mano temblorosa. Darien no pudo evitar fijarse en la corta prenda color azul pastel que llevaba puesta. Por su aspecto de camiseta grande, adivinó que procedía de unos grandes almacenes y no había sido diseñada para seducir. En otro tiempo la falta de sofisticación y picardía de Serena le habían parecido encantadoras. Incluso en ese momento, mientras se debatía entre la incredulidad y la desesperación por lo que le había hecho, y a pesar de la informe y sencilla prenda que cubría su cuerpo, su traicionera libido empezaba a desbocarse. Admiró los senos, redondos y firmes, que se apretaban contra el fino tejido, los pezones provocativamente erectos, la perfecta y angelical curva de sus caderas y los largos y bien formados muslos desnudos.

—Llevo mucho tiempo angustiándome al pensar en cómo decírtelo. Ver que eras el invitado vip del fin de semana, supuso un gran golpe para mí. No es que quisiera evitar que habláramos sobre lo que ocurrió en el pasado, necesitaba hacerme a la idea de tu presencia aquí.

-Ya has tenido tiempo de sobra para acostumbrarte, y me debes una explicación... ¡por llamarlo de alguna manera!

-¿Por qué no te sientas? —caminó con gracia hasta la banqueta tapizada en rosa y crema sobre la que había dejado la bata. Agarró la fina prenda azul y se la puso, dejando la banqueta vacía.

Darien, sin saber cómo contener su impaciencia y frustración ante lo que percibía como meras tácticas de demora, agitó los brazos con ira.

—¡No me digas qué hacer! —soltó una retahíla de maldiciones y captó un chispazo de temor en las pupilas celestes. Pero se negó a preocuparse por el hecho de estar intimidándola—. Sólo quiero una explicación sincera de tus acciones. Después...

—Después... ¿qué?

—¡Dios mío! Deja de perder el tiempo y ¡dámela ya!

—De acuerdo. Quise decírtelo poco después de que te declararas... No es fácil suavizar la verdad, pero ya entonces había empezado a comprender que me estaba engañando al creer que nuestro matrimonio podría funcionar.

La sensación de rechazo y dolor que lo había atenazado desde que Serena se fue, se convirtió en una banda de acero que se curvó en espiral alrededor de su torso y empezó a oprimirlo con tanta fuerza como una cobra a su presa.

—No hay más que considerar nuestros antecedentes —continuó ella, sin ocultar su aprensión—. Tú naciste entre riquezas y privilegios, con todas las expectativas que eso conlleva, mientras que mi origen era más bien... ¿vulgar? ¡Nunca habría encajado en el estilo de vida de élite al que estabas acostumbrado, Darien! Tu familia me lo hizo notar muy pronto. Me veían como una vagabunda. Alguien carente de propósito y rumbo, porque había dejado mi rutina habitual para viajar y no me importaba desempeñar trabajos poco prestigiosos para ganarme el pan.

—¿Por qué metes a mi familia en esto? Sólo los estás utilizando como excusa. Está claro que tus sentimientos hacia mí no eran equiparables a lo que yo sentía por ti, ¡y fuiste demasiado cobarde para sincerarte y decirlo!

—¡No! No fue en absoluto así.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada? ¿Cómo pudiste marcharte, sabiendo que llevabas a mi hijo dentro de ti? ¿Qué clase de hombre consideras que soy, para pensar que no me interesaría esa increíble noticia? ¿No se te ocurrió que me gustaría conocer a mi propio hijo y participar en su educación? ¡O perdiste la cabeza temporalmente, o eres aún más despiadada de lo que yo creía!

El bello rostro que tenía ante él se arrugó un poco, pero Serena no tardó en recuperarse y alzar la vista de nuevo. Mientras la escrutaba, su corazón se desbocó como un caballo en la recta final, galopando hacia la línea de meta. Años de angustia y desazón por su abandono acababan de coronar la cúspide, y no estaba dispuesto a controlar sus emociones. Especialmente tras descubrir que Serena había tenido un bebé suyo y se lo había ocultado.

—No sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me marché —Serena se llevó la mano al pecho—. Lo descubrí un par de semanas después de llegar a casa. Verás, Darien...

El intenso dolor que Darien vio en su etéreos ojos azules, unido al leve temblor de su voz, consiguieron traspasar la coraza que había erigido alrededor de su corazón. Sintió una punzada de dolor.

—Te contaré la verdad. Sabía, por experiencia personal, lo que era tener padres pertenecientes a mundos distintos: hizo de mi infancia una batalla esquizofrénica, y también dolorosa. Mi madre era de familia obrera, pero mi padre fue a un colegio privado y estaba preparándose para ser abogado cuando se conocieron. A diferencia de nosotros —enrojeció intensamente—, ellos sí se casaron. Pero la fuerte atracción que sentían el uno por el otro no consiguió superar el abismo social y cultural que los separaba, y la relación no tardó en resentirse. Discutían mucho, y mi madre dice que mi padre empezó a hacerla de menos, burlándose de sus orígenes y de su falta de educación. Pero a pesar de su crueldad, ella seguía amándolo. Entonces él empeoró las cosas teniendo una aventura... la primera de muchas.

Serena se apartó el cabello revuelto de la mejilla arrebolada y su mirada se perdió en la distancia, obviamente reviviendo lo ocurrido.

—Yo tenía cinco años cuando se separaron. Crecí pasando dos fines de semana al mes con mi padre en la ancestral mansión de su familia, en Dorset, y el resto del tiempo con mi madre en una diminuta casa adosada, en Camberwell. Cuando estaba con mi padre, le encargaba a su ama de llaves que se ocupara de mí. Solía llamarme su «lamentable error». Tras el divorcio no tardó en volver a casarse, con una mujer de su clase social. Ningún miembro de su familia me quería ni me hacía sentirme bienvenida, ¡pasaba cada segundo anhelando volver con mi madre! No he mantenido el contacto con ellos, por si acaso te lo preguntas.

Dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Cuando te conocí, Darien, realmente quería creer que nuestra diferencia de clase no sabotearía nuestro futuro en común. Pero después empecé a tener dudas terribles, que no conseguía desechar. Las cenas y los partidos de polo a los que me llevabas con tus adinerados amigos, el desdén que veía en los ojos de tu familia porque no me consideraban a tu altura... Al final, todo eso pudo conmigo. Había visto lo ocurrido con mis padres y supe que me engañaba al pensar que nuestra relación podía funcionar. Cuando te vi con tu ex esa noche, de repente entendí el infierno por el que debió de pasar mi madre cuando el hombre al que amaba tuvo una aventura. Eso me convenció de que nunca podría estar con alguien que tuviera la capacidad de serme infiel, porque me destrozaría.

—¡Dios mío! !Ya te dije lo que ocurrió en realidad! —intervino Darien con frustración—. Ella había bebido demasiado y sólo buscaba crear problemas. Estaba celosa porque quería casarme contigo y no con ella. Creía que te había demostrado de mil y una maneras que te amaba de verdad y no deseaba a ninguna otra. Y aun así, me juzgaste y declaraste culpable por ese estúpido incidente. ¡Ni siquiera me diste la oportunidad de defenderme antes de irte sin más!

—Vi lo que vi y quedé devastada. Dado mi pasado, es comprensible, ¿no crees? Simplemente no podía arriesgarme a que, una vez casados, te aburrieras conmigo y empezaras a tener aventuras. No quería que lo que teníamos se convirtiera en algo feo y doloroso. ¡Tampoco quería convertirme en el «lamentable error» de otra persona! En cuanto a Endimion... Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, pasé mucho tiempo preguntándome qué hacer. Era obvio que tenía que tomar decisiones con respecto a su futuro. Me planteé qué supondría, a efectos prácticos, que viajara a Argentina para verte cada mes. Habría sido una situación imposible. El mayor deseo de un progenitor es que su hijo crezca sintiéndose querido y a salvo; llegué a la conclusión de que sólo podría darle eso si se quedaba conmigo. Sé que, mirándolo fríamente, parece despreciable que tomara esa decisión sin involucrarte. Pero, tras haberte abandonado, no tuve más remedio que tomarla.

—No dejas de referirte al niño como si fuera tuyo, pero yo también participé en su creación ¿no? —Darien tenía un nudo en la garganta, y le costaba hablar—. ¿Por qué no me contaste entonces cuánto te afectaba tu experiencia pasada? Nunca deberías haberte ido sin hablar conmigo. Recibir una nota el día después de la fiesta de celebración de nuestro enlace, y leer que te habías ido, fue más que increíble. ¡Creí que estaba sufriendo una pesadilla!

Darien clavó la mirada en el suelo, recordando el dolor que lo había sumido en un abismo de desesperación por primera vez en su vida. Movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Yo... en aquel momento, me resultaba difícil pensar a derechas —dijo Serena—. Los preparativos de la boda estaban en marcha, y yo cada día tenía más miedo de estar cometiendo un terrible error... y entonces tuvo lugar ese incidente con tu ex.

—¿Y no podías hablar conmigo sobre esas cosas?

-No era un desconocido a quien no le importaras. ¡Supuestamente era el hombre al que querías!

-¡Lo eras! Es decir, tú...

—Temo que tus explicaciones llegan demasiado tarde, cariño mío —la taladró con la mirada—. Nada de lo que puedas decirme ahora conseguirá que recuperes mi confianza ni mi respeto. Lo que has hecho ha aplastado todo los sentimientos que pude tener por ti en otro tiempo, convirtiéndolos en polvo y cenizas.

Darien cruzó la habitación, intentando despejar la cabeza. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza los anticuados cristales emplomados, como un eco de la presión que crecía en su interior. Pensamientos, lamentaciones y sensaciones dolorosas asolaban su mente y su corazón, hasta tal punto que apenas podía soportarlo. Pero entre todo ese tumulto, algo dominaba todo lo demás: tenía un hijo.

Al recordar la pasión que su amigo Seiya había sentido por su único hijo, lo dominó la determinación de arreglar las cosas al menos en ese sentido. No había estado presente durante los primeros cuatro años de vida de su hijo, pero ¡por Dios que estaría más que presente durante el resto de ella!

Volviéndose hacia la solitaria y esbelta figura que seguía parada en el centro de la habitación, rechazó cualquier fugaz sentimiento de piedad o empatía. Lo que le había dicho a Serena era cierto: las explicaciones habían llegado demasiado tarde. Lo que pudiera ocurrir desde ese momento en adelante, se lo había buscado ella.

No quiero seguir hablando del tema esta noche.

Necesito tiempo para pensar. Para mí ha supuesto una gran conmoción enterarme de que tengo un hijo. Y también saber que su fría y egoísta madre decidió que no tenía derecho a saber de su existencia. Hablaremos de nuevo mañana, después del partido de polo. Para entonces habré tomado importantes decisiones en lo que respecta a ti y a él.

-¡Las decisiones sobre el futuro no dependen sólo de ti, Darien!

-Si yo fuera tú, Serena —dijo, lanzándole una mirada furiosa—, no me arriesgaría a decir nada más sobre el tema esta noche. Ya has hecho las cosas a tu manera durante demasiado tiempo. No permitiré que esa situación se prolongue, ¡más te vale creerlo!

Consciente de que si seguía en la habitación con ella un segundo más, se avecinaba una explosión de ira incontrolable, Darien fue hacia la puerta. Salió al oscuro pasillo y no volvió la vista atrás.

-¿Has pasado mala noche?

El siempre risueño tono de Unazuki casi hizo que Serena diera un bote. Se habían reunido para desayunar en la cocina, la mañana siguiente. Con los nervios de punta, se sirvió una taza de café y lanzó a su colega una mirada irónica.

-Podría decirse que sí.

Llevó la taza a la robusta mesa de roble, apartó una silla y se sentó. Con aire ausente, añadió leche y azúcar a la bebida. Estaba claro que sus ojeras revelaban que no había dormido en toda la noche; ¿qué mujer habría podido dormir después de que Darien la despertara airado en mitad de la noche? No podía dejar de preguntarse con ansiedad a qué decisiones importantes respecto a Endimion y a ella habría llegado Darien.

La noche anterior había estado más que furioso y, en gran medida, ella aceptaba merecer su condena. Nunca debería haberle ocultado la existencia de Endimion, por mucho que la asustara que su vida futura se convirtiera en una réplica de la de su madre. La gran tragedia era que había amado a ese hombre con toda su alma, y al verlo de nuevo había comprendido que su amor por él seguía vivo. Había estado dormitando, a la espera de volver a despertar.

En algunos momentos de la desagradable confrontación de la noche anterior, Serena había deseado acercarse a Darien y suplicarle perdón, preguntarle qué podía hacer para compensarlo. Pero no lo había hecho por miedo a lo que él pudiera llegar a exigir. La angustiaba la idea de que él se planteara seriamente quitarle la custodia de su hijo; los helados tentáculos del pánico se aferraban a su estómago, oprimiéndolo. Dada su riqueza y el poder de su familia, Darien contaba con los medios necesarios para quitarle a Endimion. Serena no podría evitarlo de ninguna manera. Comparada con esa inquietante idea, la amenaza de un juicio por impagos de su empresa carecía de toda importancia.

Sin saber qué hacer, miró la taza de café, observando las espirales de vapor que se elevaban de la delicada porcelana. Se sentía como si estuviera en un túnel oscuro, sin posibilidad de encontrar la luz al final. Si su padre hubiera tenido la capacidad de serle fiel a su madre, si hubiera puesto el bienestar de su esposa e hija por encima del esnobismo de la clase y el dinero con los que había crecido, tal vez Serena no habría acabado inmersa en la penosa situación que estaba viviendo con Darien.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Sere? —Unazuki se sentó frente a ella. Su bonito rostro expresaba preocupación genuina.

Serena, consciente de lo que su joven amiga, involuntariamente, le había revelado a Darien la noche anterior, se sentía muy reacia a hablar de temas personales. Estaba segura de que Unazuki no había pretendido hacer ningún mal, pero aun así no tendría que haber hablado de ella tan alegremente.

—Estoy bien. He pasado mala noche, eso es todo.

—Nuestro impresionante señor Chiba estuvo haciéndome preguntas sobre ti anoche. De hecho, cada vez que intentaba cambiar de tema, ¡le daba la vuelta para hablar de ti! Creo que le gustas de verdad, Sere.

—Da igual que le guste o no. Estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo, nada más. Y en el futuro, te agradecería que no hablaras libremente de mis circunstancias personales. Sobre todo con gente para la que estoy trabajando bajo contrato.

Unazuki, sinceramente sorprendida por el estallido de mal humor de su jefa, nada habitual, encogió los hombros con aire compungido.

—Lo siento mucho. Pero es un hombre tan encantador... Antes de que me diera cuenta, me había sacado cosas que normalmente no contaría ¡ni amenazada de muerte! Me refiero a los problemas financieros de la empresa, y a tu condición de madre soltera...

—Acepto tu disculpa. Pero, créeme, si quieres triunfar en esta empresa y en tu vida, ¡tendrás que aprender a ser mucho más discreta! Voy a acabarme el café y luego nos pondremos a trabajar. Si el señor Chiba te hace más preguntas sobre mí, dile que venga a hacérmelas directamente, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

**les sere sincera...en que parte va el libro? no tengo ni la mas minima idea, no eh tenido ni 1 pisca de tiempo como para leer libros, adaptar o respirar jajaaj**

**asi que si termino de publicar los libros que me quedan (que son 2) recen para que a fines de septiembre no se terminen porque como ai me cierran el semestre y entro a mi practica de observación, lo mas probable es que tenga tiempo**

**eso**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Habia pasado toda la noche dándole vueltas a la cabeza, pensando en qué hacer. Finalmente, necesitando un poco de aire fresco, salió de la casa que seguía silenciosa y, con las manos en los bolsillos de la trenca, tomó uno de los serpenteantes caminos que se alejaban de la casa.

Empezaba a amanecer y la niebla plateada colgaba de los árboles y setos como un manto diáfano. El aire era tan frío que Darien se estremeció. Admitió para sí que la campiña inglesa en otoño era un regalo para la vista. Sus pisadas aplastaban las hojas doradas y húmedas contra la gravilla; era el primer placer auténtico que experimentaba desde su llegada.

En su casa, en Buenos Aires, la temperatura sería de veintidós grados y el día soleado y cálido. Pero en ese momento no sentía ninguna añoranza por su lugar de nacimiento. Comprendió que saber que estaba en el mismo país en el que estaba su hijo era suficiente para sentirse bien. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría el niño. Si se parecía físicamente a él y si tenían otros rasgos en común. Carraspeó con impaciencia para aclarar el nudo que se la había formado en la garganta.

«¿Cómo ha sido capaz de hacerme esto?» No entendía que Serena le hubiera ocultado la existencia de su hijo a propósito.

Incluso si la hubiera engañado con Yuki, cosa que no había hecho, no se merecía que lo hubiera tratado así. El que su padre hubiera tenido aventuras con otras mujeres no le daba derecho a suponer que Darien haría lo mismo. Él era un hombre de otro tipo: un hombre honorable y leal. Deseó que ella lo hubiera visto así. Por ende, habría sido aún más improbable que tuviera una aventura sabiendo que tenía un hijo en quien pensar. Le parecía imposible haber amado a una mujer tan desconfiada, una mujer que había preferido abandonarlo a pedirle explicaciones y escuchar su versión de la historia.

Prefiriendo dedicar su atención a las soluciones, en vez de lamentarse, dejó el pasado de lado y revisó algunas de las decisiones con respecto al futuro a las que había llegado la noche anterior. Cuando regresara a Buenos Aires, un par de días después, el niño iría con él. Eso era incuestionable. «Cuando te conviertes en padre», le había dicho su amigo Seiya una vez, «todo cambia. En cierto modo el camino se vuelve más claro. Te preocupas menos por tus necesidades y ambiciones. Dedicas casi cada momento del día a la preciada criatura que has ayudado a traer al mundo».

Por desgracia, su amigo no había vivido para ver a su hijo crecer. Dado que se había perdido los primeros años de infancia de Endimion, Darien tenía la determinación de que a él no le ocurriera lo mismo. Si Serena ponía cualquier tipo de dificultades, no dudaría en emprender acciones legales para reclamar lo que era suyo. Pero tenía la esperanza de que no llegara eso. Sería mucho mejor que comprendiera que había cometido una grave injusticia con su hijo y con él al mantenerlos alejados, y que estuviera dispuesta a rectificar su error en vez de empeorarlo interponiéndose en su camino.

Se detuvo un momento, soltó un largo suspiro y reemprendió el ascenso por el serpenteante camino. Casi tropezó al recordar el beso que le había robado la noche anterior, antes de descubrir lo de su hijo. Una oleada de calor le quemó el vientre, desconcertándolo. No entendía que, tras cinco largos años de separación, aún pudiera despertar en él una lujuria y un anhelo tan intensos. Sintiéndose traicionado por su propio cuerpo, Darien alargó la zancada. Decidió, con amargura, caminar rápidamente un rato para quemar la energía nerviosa que pulsaba en su cuerpo. Si no lo hacía., el inconveniente y traicionero deseo que, sentía no le daría un momento de paz.

Había tomado una decisión más. La idea de asistir a un partido en uno de los campos de polo más elitistas del Reino Unido ya no lo atraía en absoluto, por mucho que fuera el final de temporada. No. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en la cabeza: la primera era poner a Serena al tanto de sus planes, la siguiente era visitar a su hijo.

Atónita, Serena miró a su colega.

—¿Cómo que ha decidido no ir al partido de polo? ¡Los demás están fuera, esperándolo en el coche! ¿Qué razón te ha dado?

Unazuki, incómoda y también desconcertada, arrugó la frente.

-Sólo ha dicho que ha cambiado de opinión, que había surgido algo más importante y que les transmitiera sus disculpas. Dijo que los vería en la cena, esta noche. Entretanto...

La joven titubeó y Serena sintió una punzada de aprensión que le aceleró el pulso.

—Entretanto ¿qué? —exigió, con un deje impaciente provocado por el miedo.

—Entretanto, al señor Chiba le gustaría hablar contigo en privado..., en su habitación.

La expresión de curiosidad de la castaña era una pregunta a gritos, y Serena gruñó para sí. Eso era lo último que necesitaba. ¡Unazuki especulando sobre si había algo entre el guapo argentino y su jefa! Al recordar la pequeña abrasión rosada que lucía a un lado del cuello, el regalo de despedida de Darien la velada anterior, una llamarada de vergüenza y culpabilidad asoló su cuerpo. Automáticamente, llevó la mano al cuello de la blusa de seda, para subirlo un poco.

—Bueno. Entonces tendrás que salir y transmitir el mensaje a nuestros clientes. Por supuesto, no menciones que Dar... el señor Chiba quiere verme en su habitación.

Serena, notando que le ardía el rostro por haber estado a punto de decir su nombre de pila, se dio la vuelta y, lentamente, como si tuviera plomo en los zapatos, subió la escalera y se encaminó al descansillo en el que se encontraba la suite de Darien.

Mordisqueándose el labio, golpeó con los nudillos la puerta de roble.

—¡ Adelante!

Darien le dirigió una mirada fría, curvó los sensuales labios con desagrado y abrió la puerta de par en par para cederle el paso. Vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, proyectaba la imagen de un hombre de virilidad indomable, acostumbrado a dar órdenes y estar al mando: ¡que el cielo ayudara a quien se atreviera a oponerse a él!

La ansiedad de Serena se acrecentó sólo con verlo. Darien cerró la puerta a su espalda y la siguió al centro de la habitación. La camarera había llenado de flores frescas un enorme jarrón blanco que había sobre el escritorio y su aroma, sobre todo el de las lilas, flotaba en el aire como un exótico y embriagador perfume. Serena sólo tuvo que echar un vistazo a los ojos azules como el oceano para saber que le esperaban problemas.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué no quieres ir al partido de polo? —se atrevió a aventurar.

-Porque mis prioridades han cambiado, como estoy seguro de que sabes muy bien.

Ella no contestó. El ambiente era tan eléctrico y peligroso como lo sería la llama de una vela titilando junto a un montón de paja.

-¡Haces bien en guardar silencio! —un músculo de su mandíbula se tensó—. Porque te advierto que nada de lo que digas cambiará el rumbo que he decidido seguir. Cuando vuelva a Buenos Aires, dentro de dos días, mi hijo y tú me acompañaréis para pasar una larga temporada de vacaciones. Unas vacaciones en las que se celebrará nuestra boda. ¡Esa boda que tendría que haberse celebrado hace cinco años!

—¿Qué?

—Me has oído. Y cuando regreses al Reino Unido será para poner en orden tu empresa y clausurarla.

—¿Clausurarla?

—Sí. Tiene problemas ¿no? Será un alivio para ti dejarla atrás. Cuando estés de vuelta en Buenos Aires, en vez de dirigir un negocio tendrás que acostumbrarte a desempeñar las funciones que conllevará ser mi esposa. No te preocupes, Serena... —la mirada oscura de Darien fue provocativa en extremo— ...estarás más que ocupada cumpliendo ese papel. Y eso incluye compartir mi cama, cuidar de nuestro hijo, actuar como anfitriona de las cenas y fiestas que celebre y ser una acompañante impecable en todas las funciones sociales a las que asistamos; tengo la intención de integrarte en mi mundo. ¡Ese mundo que desprecias hasta el punto de no haber podido soportar la idea de formar parte de él! Ya puedes ir olvidándote de tu intención de criar a nuestro hijo en Inglaterra, como madre soltera. Eso es cosa del pasado. Hoy es un nuevo día, y las cosas cambiarán mucho para ti. ¡Puedes contar con ello!

Sintiéndose como si una tormenta acabara de arrancar el tejado de su casa, Serena perdió el don de la palabra. Era como si el impacto de lo que acababa de oír la hubiera dejado muda.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —Darien sacó la mandíbula hacia fuera, puntualizando su irritación.

-Sí... claro —lo miró intranquila—. Tengo mucho que decir. Pero que me escuches o no es otra cosa.

-Escucharé. Eso no implica que vaya a estar de acuerdo contigo o a cambiar de opinión.

-Entiendo que quieras formar parte de la vida de Endimion, es tu derecho como padre. Pero no puedes pretender en serio que volvamos a Buenos Aires contigo, o que tú y yo nos casemos. ¿Qué necesidad hay de llegar tan lejos? Además, me cuesta creer que quieras casarte conmigo después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros. No tiene ningún sentido.

—Bueno, desde luego no es porque haya descubierto que no puedo vivir sin ti, ¡ni nada así de estúpido! —Darien hizo una mueca—. No, Hago esto por el bien de mi hijo. El hijo que me has negado los últimos cuatro años. Eres su madre, y aunque no me has demostrado ni un ápice de respeto, yo sí te respetaré a ti para no fallarle a él. Pretendo convertirme en el padre que Endimion se merecía tener desde el primer día, y si eso implica casarme con la traidora de su madre, pues...

—¿Traidora? —los ojos celestes de Serena se redondearon, expresando su protesta—. Nunca te engañé... ¡nunca! Si alguien demostró tendencia a sentir atracción por otras personas, ¡fuiste tú!

—¿Sigues dándole vueltas a esa ridícula escena con Yuki? —Darien suspiró con impaciencia—. ¿Qué puedo decir para convencerte de la verdad? Te juro que estaba borracha. Como estaba enfadada porque había roto con ella, quería hacerme quedar mal contigo. ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estabas viendo lo que ocurría! De haberlo sabido, habría hablado contigo para explicarte la situación. Pero no me diste esa oportunidad, ¿verdad?

—¡Estaba demasiado dolida y molesta!

-¡Y, por lo visto, creíste que yo era como tu padre! Te he llamado traidora porque me prometiste convertirte en mi esposa, Serena. No cumpliste tu promesa. En vez de hacerlo, te fuiste y me hiciste quedar como un estúpido ante toda la gente que me importaba; y encima me ocultaste que estabas embarazada de mi hijo. Desleal, artera, falsa... Traidora es una palabra tan válida como cualquier otra para describir tus acciones, ¿no te parece?

-Incluso si piensas eso, no puedes esperar que acepte tus planes sin protestar, doblegándome a tus órdenes, Darien. No vivimos en la Edad Media, y no voy a estar de acuerdo con todo lo que digas sólo porque me sienta culpable por lo ocurrido hace cinco años.

—Entonces, te sientes culpable. ¡Por fin! ¡Una muestra de arrepentimiento!

-Claro que me siento mal respecto a lo ocurrido. Cada día, viendo crecer a Endimion, he pensado en lo que se estaba perdiendo al no tener a su padre cerca. Me arrepiento sinceramente de mi actitud en ese sentido. Pero no pretendía ser vengativa o cruel cuando decidí no ponerme en contacto contigo. En ese momento, considerando la tensión a la, que me veía sometida, hice lo que creí correcto.

—Desde mi punto de vista, ni siquiera pensaste un momento. ¡Reaccionaste, sin más! Sabía que podías ser impulsiva, y eso me gustaba de ti, pero no habría imaginado, ni en un millón de años, que tu impulsividad te llevaría a hacer lo que hiciste —estrechó los ojos—. Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Pensabas decirme alguna vez lo de Endimion? ¿Y si los negocios no me hubieran traído aquí este fin de semana? ¿Y si no hubieran contratado los servicios de tu empresa para atenderme? ¿Habrías dejado pasar más tiempo? ¿Acaso habrías esperado hasta que nuestro hijo fuera un hombre para ponerte en contacto conmigo? ¿O tal vez habrías sido capaz de no hacerlo nunca?

Sin duda, era una posibilidad devastadora. E hizo que Serena se sintiera como si hubiera cometido un crimen merecedor de cadena perpetua. No era la primera vez que se sentía apabullada por la gravedad de la decisión que había tomado al marcharse de Buenos Aires, cinco años antes. Pero nunca la resaca de la ola de dolor y arrepentimiento había sido tan intensa como en ese momento. Enfrentarse cara a cara a la vitalidad y atractivo del hombre que tenía ante sí, le había hecho comprender el daño que le había causado. Había sido la culpable de su humillación y tormento entonces, y más aún en el presente. En vez de seguir adelante con la boda y comprometerse con el hombre al que amaba, había dejado que el miedo y la duda ganaran la partida. Y la consecuencia era la escena que estaba viviendo, equivalente a una tortura.

Volvió a desear haber tenido un referente masculino mejor que el de su cruel e infiel padre. Lo mirara como lo mirara, lo cierto era que le había negado a Darien la oportunidad de tener una relación con su hijo.

Incluso si hubiera llegado a serle infiel en su matrimonio, y Serena no podía olvidar cuánto la había devastado verlo en brazos de su ex, no se habría merecido ese castigo. Serena suspiró con desaliento y dio unos pasos hacia él. Deseaba con todo su corazón poder arreglar las cosas, pero sabía que era imposible retroceder en el tiempo y borrar lo ocurrido. Iba más allá de las capacidades del ser humano.

—Siempre estuviste en mi mente, Darien. Supongo que me perdí en el maremagno del día a día, en las exigencias de intentar sacar una empresa adelante y en ganar lo suficiente para que Endimion y yo pudiéramos vivir —explicó—. Al final, había pasado tanto tiempo sin que habláramos, que me daba miedo llamarte por si me colgabas el teléfono, y temía que si iba a Buenos Aires me darías con la puerta en las narices.

—¿Sabiendo que tenía un hijo? ¿En serio crees que habría sido capaz de eso? —Darien, incrédulo, dejó caer las manos sobre las estrechas y masculinas caderas—. Cada vez me doy más cuenta de que no tienes ni idea de la clase de hombre que soy, Serena. ¡Qué pudieras pensar que no me interesaría saber que había engendrado un hijo contigo me deja sin habla!

Serena alzó los hombros, titubeante. La incomodaba darse cuenta de que en realidad no había conocido a Darien tan bien como había creído. Se avergonzó de sí misma.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para corregir la situación?

Darien clavó en ella su mirada de terciopelo azulada y no titubeó antes de responder.

—¿Aparte de venir conmigo a Buenos Aires, como he dicho antes? Ahora, puedes pedir un coche con chófer que nos lleve a tu casa. Así, por fin, ¡podré conocer a mi hijo!

—Pero son tres horas de viaje de ida, y tres de vuelta. No llegarás a tiempo a la cena con mis clientes si hacemos eso.

Al ver cómo reaccionaba Darien ante esa información, Serena se arrepintió de haber expresado en voz alta sus pensamientos. Pero lo cierto era que no había estado pensando sólo en lo que dirían sus clientes cuando les comunicara que Darien no cenaría con ellos. Por encima de todo, la preocupaba su hijo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría si aparecía en casa, de repente, con un hombre desconocido para él y que afirmaba ser su padre.

—¿Crees que me importa más asistir a una cena de negocios que ver a mi hijo por primera vez? —clamó Darien con furia—. Diles que nos veremos en Londres mañana... donde ellos quieran. Puedes alegar que me ha surgido un asunto de suma importancia. ¿Por qué no? —encogió los anchos hombros con indiferencia—. Es la verdad.

—Antes tendré que llamar a mi madre para decirle que vamos. Ha estado cuidando a Endimion por mí mientras he estado fuera.

—Hazlo, y luego pide un coche. Quiero salir lo antes posible.

—Tengo el coche aquí. Puedo conducir yo.

—Bien. Pues ve a hacer tu llamada y no perdamos más tiempo, ¿de acuerdo?

Dando el asunto por concluido, Darien estiró el brazo hacia la jarra de agua que había en la mesita de café y se sirvió un vaso. Serena, con la sensación de que sus piernas se habían convertido en agua, fue hacia la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Una vez fuera, en el silencio monacal del pasillo, se apoyó en la pared e intentó controlar la oleada de miedo e inquietud que la había asaltado al pensar en ir a su casa. Se preguntaba qué ocurriría cuando padre e hijo se vieran por primera vez. Su hijo podía ser tímido y poco comunicativo incluso con la gente a la que conocía, y mucho más con los extraños.

No sabía cómo reaccionaría Darien si tenía la sensación de que el niño lo rechazaba.

Preocupada por ambos, notó que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y empezaban a surcar sus mejillas. Se las limpió con el dorso de la mano, se apartó de la pared y volvió a su habitación para telefonear.

La casa estaba situada en una agradable calle arbolada, en uno de los distritos más tranquilos de Londres. Estaba pintada de blanco y mejor cuidada que las del resto de la hilera de adosados. Mientras Darien seguía a la silenciosa Serena por el camino que llevaba a la puerta de entrada, que tenía una bonita vidriera, la idea de ver a su hijo le provocó una descarga de adrenalina.

Le había hecho preguntas sobre él por el camino, pero se había mostrado reticente en sus respuestas, como si tuviera miedo de que si Darien sabía demasiado le resultaría más difícil reservarse al niño para ella. Lo irritaba profundamente que Serena siguiera resistiéndose a dejarlo formar parte de sus vidas cuando él sólo quería la oportunidad de ejercer de padre. No quedaba ni un ápice de confianza entre ellos. Se había destruido hacía cinco años. En ese momento eran como dos guerreros defendiendo su terreno, dispuestos a entablar batalla, en vez de los amantes apasionados que habían sido.

Serena abrió la puerta y entraron. Darien, aunque muy excitado por la idea de conocer a su hijo, volvió a sentirse golpeado por la enorme magnitud de la traición de Serena, que le había ensombrecido el alma.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Fue su madre quien los recibió. Ikuko Tsukino miró al hombre alto y guapo que había tras su hija y arrugó la frente. Su rostro, normalmente sereno y atractivo, estaba tenso. Cuando Serena le había dicho que volvía a casa antes de lo esperado, acompañada por el padre de Endimion, había dejado escapar una exclamación de asombro que valía más que mil palabras.

Serena sabía que su madre nunca juzgaría injustamente las decisiones que pudiera tomar; de hecho nunca la había juzgado por abandonar Buenos Aires, cancelar la boda y volver a casa embarazada. Sin embargo, comprendía que la inesperada visita de Darien la llenara de ansiedad con respecto al futuro de su hija y su nieto, tal y como le ocurría a ella misma. Serena, consciente de que Endimion podía salir corriendo al pasillo de un momento a otro y ver a su padre por primera vez, tenía el corazón desbocado y tronando con la fuerza de un tambor.

—Hola, mamá —besó la mejilla empolvada de su madre—. ¿Dónde está Endimion?

—Tumbado en el sofá. Lo llevé a nadar. Había un montón de juguetes hinchables en la piscina y cuando llegamos a casa estaba agotado. Lleva media hora dormido —Ikuko alzó la mirada, inquieta, hacia el Adonis de cabello oscuro cuyo tamaño hacía que el diminuto pasillo pareciera la entrada a una casa de muñecas—. Supongo que éste debe de ser...

-Darien Chiba —poniéndose a un lado para hacer las presentaciones, Serena consiguió esbozar una leve sonrisa—. El padre de Endimion. Darien, ésta es mi madre, Ikuko.

Él extendió el brazo para darle la mano a su madre. Serena tuvo la sensación de que lo había disgustado la informalidad de la presentación.

-Señora Tsukino... es un placer conocerla por fin —dijo Darien, confirmando con sus palabras lo que Serena había intuido.

-Como acabo de decirle a Serena —contestó ella—Endi está dormido y puede que tarde un rato en despertarse.

—No importa. Ya he esperado mucho tiempo para ver a mi hijo. Esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que se despierte —esa vez Darien le lanzó una mirada fría y pensativa a Serena, expresando claramente su disgusto con ella.

—Bueno, ¿entramos a la sala? Allí estará Endimion, si se ha quedado dormido en el sofá —dijo Serena.

—Y, entretanto, ¿os parece bien que prepare té para todos? —sugirió Ikuko. Su voz templada y serena fue como un bálsamo que alivió la tensión que los había envuelto a todos.

—Me iría muy bien una taza de café, solo y sin azúcar, gracias —aceptó Darien.

—¿Y tú, cariño? —la madre de Serena fue hacia la larga cocina que había al final del pasillo, con sus alegres cortinas de cuadros blancos y rojos.

—Un té, sí, gracias —contestó Serena con aire ausente. La emoción que le atenazaba el pecho le impedía pensar a derechas.

Al darse cuenta de que miraba la puerta de lo que debía ser el salón, Darien se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso.

—Después de ti —dijo.

En la pequeña habitación cuadrada, había estanterías de pino llenas de libros y CD'S, una televisión, el equipo de música y varios juguetes infantiles sobre el suelo enmoquetado. El niño dormía en el más pequeño de los dos sofás de color dorado. Estaba cubierto con una alegre manta de parches que Serena había tejido el invierno anterior. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en un cojín, y su cabello rizado y oscuro enmarcaba un rostro con forma de corazón digno de un ángel. Serena sintió una oleada de ternura al mirarlo.

Al sentir que Darien se acercaba, alzó la mirada y se le aceleró el pulso al ver que lo contemplaba con tanta ternura como ella. Parecía conmovido. Endimion era un niño precioso, y no era raro que la gente la parase por la calle para decírselo. Serena pensaba que habría sido imposible que no fuera guapo, teniendo a un padre como Darien.

Captó de inmediato que él no tenía ninguna duda de que Endimion era suyo. Pensó, con alivio, que al menos no tendría que enfrentarse a degradantes especulaciones sobre su paternidad, además del resto de acusaciones que ya le había lanzado.

—Se parece a mí cuando era niño —comentó él con voz queda y cálida.

—¡A veces lo confunden con una niña por esos rizos! —Serena sonrió—. Pero no he sido capaz de cortárselo todavía.

—Mi madre lo entendería perfectamente si lo viera. Tuvo el mismo dilema conmigo.

—¿En serio?

Casi temiendo hablar, por si se rompía el agradable momento de intimidad, Serena cruzó los brazos y se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Recordaba bien a Mitsuki Chiba. Era tan alta y espectacular como su hijo, y podía llegar a ser igual de intimidante. En otro tiempo había sido una de las modelos de pasarela más famosas del mundo. Resultaba difícil imaginársela como una joven madre, mimando a su precioso hijito...

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dormirá? —Darien se arrodilló junto al sofá y se inclinó para apartar los sedosos rizos de la frente lisa y cremosa del niño.

Serena, observándolo, contuvo el aliento. Sabiendo por experiencia lo tiernas, y también apasionadas, que podían ser las caricias de ese hombre, anheló que fuera a ella a quien tocaba con tanta gentileza y reverencia. Todo lo que había amado de él estaba volviendo a su memoria en incontenibles oleadas, derrumbando sus defensas y dejándola abierta y vulnerable. Al verlo con su hijo, Serena se sentía aún más expuesta y eso la aterrorizaba.

—Se despertará pronto. Tendrá hambre —le contestó.

Darien se puso en pie y escrutó su rostro.

—¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme su existencia?

Ella vio el dolor que manifestaban sus ojos azules y el arrepentimiento y la tristeza le atenazaron la garganta.

—Ahora veo que hice mal —musitó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí... muy mal. Pensaras lo que pensaras que te había hecho, ¡no me merecía eso!

-¿Mami?

Endimion se removió y ambos adultos concentraron su atención en él. Serena se secó rápidamente los ojos húmedos, se sentó al borde del sofá y atrajo al niño a sus brazos.

—Hola, ángel mío. La abuela me ha dicho que te ha llevado a nadar. ¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Sí... —la voz de Endimion sonaba adormilada. Inclinó la cabeza de rizos oscuros en el pecho de su madre. Después alzó la vista hacia el alto hombre moreno que lo observaba.

Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla y estrechó su cuerpecito caliente.

—Cariño, he traído a alguien para que te conozca. Se llama Darien, y es...

—Un amigo.

Para su sorpresa, Darien se puso en cuclillas y tomó una mano de Endimion entre las suyas.

-Tu madre me ha hablado mucho de ti, Endimion, y estaba deseando conocerte. Espero que no te importe.

Serena lo miró con agradecimiento. La había desconcertado su sensibilidad al no declarar de inmediato quién era en realidad. El tenía razón en lo que había dicho, no lo conocía en absoluto. Había permitido que el miedo a ser rechazada la consumiera y nublara su juicio.

Para su sorpresa, Endimion sonreía a Darien como si no fuera un desconocido, e intentaba enderezarse para hablar con el hombre que seguía sujetando su manita.

—¡Tengo un montón de coches! —dijo—. ¿Quieres que te los enseñe?

-Claro. Me encantaría verlos.

Sonriendo, Darien se levantó rápidamente y se hizo a un lado cuando, como un torbellino, el niño saltó del sofá y corrió hacia una caja de plástico azul que había delante de la televisión. Endimion, sacó varios coches en miniatura y, uno a uno, los hizo rodar hacia Darien.

—¡Mira! —exclamó con ojos brillantes—. ¡Tengo un Ferrari!

-Yo también tengo uno de ésos —dijo Darien con toda seriedad. Se arrodilló en la alfombra, levantó el coche de juguete y lo examinó con interés.

-¿De qué color?

-Plateado.

-Me gusta más este negro.

—Tienes razón. Es un color mucho mejor que el plateado.

Endimion sonrió de oreja a oreja.

La madre de Serena llegó con el té y el café. Dejó la bandeja en una mesita auxiliar y miró a su hija.

—¿Va todo bien, cariño? ¿Quieres que me quede o prefieres que os deje a solas un rato?

Miró a Darien, que estaba sentado en el suelo con su nieto. Parecía sentirse tan cómodo con él como si lo conociera desde el día de su nacimiento.

Darien alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—No se preocupe, señora Tsukino. Sólo he venido a visitar a Endimion. No pienso montar ninguna escena, tiene mi palabra.

—Serena lo ha educado muy bien... pronto lo comprobarás —dijo Ikuko con voz emocionada. Volvió a mirar a su hija.

—¿Vas a pasar la noche aquí, o tienes que volver?

-Vamos a volver —afirmó Darien. Sus ojos, de expresión indescifrable, buscaron los de Serena—. Por desgracia, tengo una reunión más a la que asistir. Pero mañana regresaré para ver a Endimion otra vez.

-¿Te importa quedarte con Endimion esta noche, como habíamos planeado? —le preguntó Serena a su madre. Las posibles implicaciones de volver a Warwickshire con Darien hacían que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Sin embargo, sintió un gran alivio al comprender que no se vería obligada a fallarles a sus clientes.

Habían organizado una cena muy especial para esa noche, en honor a Darien, y había costado mucho trabajo y organización conseguir que todo fuera perfecto. Aunque él creyera que su empresa estaba fracasando y que sería un alivio dejarla atrás, Serena se sentía obligada a cumplir su compromiso hasta el final y dar a sus clientes el servicio que habían contratado. Era una cuestión de orgullo.

-¡Claro que no me importa! Sabes que me encanta cuidar de él. Volveré dentro de... —miró su reloj de pulsera—. ¿Una hora?

—Eso sería fantástico. Gracias, mamá.

-Hasta luego, entonces.

—Vive en esta misma calle —le explicó Serena a Darien cuando se cerró la puerta.

-Debe de ser una gran ayuda para ti.

Darien volvió a centrar la atención en su hijo, que seguía rebuscando en la gran caja para mostrarle su impresionante colección de cochecitos.

-Sí que lo es.

Serena agarró su tazón de té y, pensativa, tomó un sorbo del humeante líquido. Se preguntaba cuánto duraría esa paz momentánea y cuánto tardaría Darien en reemprender sus recriminaciones y manifestar su decepción con ella. Pero, encandilada al ver a padre e hijo juntos, hizo un esfuerzo por dejar de lado sus miedos y se concentró en relajarse y disfrutar de la escena.

Darien anudó la corbata, después deshizo el nudo y volvió a empezar. Parecía tener las manos de trapo, algo poco habitual en él. Pero era imposible funcionar con normalidad cuando acababa de pasar la tarde con su hijo, por primera vez en su vida. El niño era increíble, maravilloso, carne de su carne.

Lo había cambiado todo para Darien. Su vida no volvería a ser la misma, tras conocer la existencia de Endimion. Sus emociones oscilaban entre querer gritarle al mundo entero su júbilo y la devastación de haberse perdido cuatro preciosos años de la vida de su hijo, que no recuperaría nunca.

Contempló su imagen en el espejo de caoba y captó el brillo enfebrecido de sus ojos, mezcla de excitación y desconsuelo. Lo último que le apetecía hacer esa noche era asistir a una tediosa cena de negocios, por sublime que fuera el menú y bella la casa. Entablar conversación con tres hombres con los que apenas tenía nada en común, aparte de su amor por el polo, no lo atraía en absoluto. Además, seguía sin saber si quería venderles los caballos o no.

El único consuelo era que Serena estaría allí, atendiendo todos sus deseos, dispuesta a impresionar a sus clientes y a hacer un buen trabajo, con la esperanza de rescatar a su empresa de la ruina. Aunque seguía airado con ella por haberle ocultado la existencia de Endimion, no tenía ninguna duda de que sus deliciosas curvas y bellos rasgos lo compensarían por tener que hablar de negocios, en vez de pasar la velada con su hijo, empezando a conocerlo.

En algún momento de las dos maravillosas horas que había pasado con ellos dos. Darien se había dado cuenta de que su empresa era lo que permitía que Serena pagara el alquiler y pusiera comida sobre la mesa. Consciente de eso, no podía exigirle que diera la espalda al evento de esa noche. Incluso si era el último que organizaba, dado que tenía la intención de llevarla, junto con Endimion, de vuelta a Buenos Aires.

Darien, tras excusarse de la mesa, dejó a los demás fumando puros y disfrutando de la tercera copa de vino y fue en busca de Serena. Hacía cerca de una hora que no hacía acto de presencia en el comedor y, una vez tomada la decisión de seguir adelante con la venta de los caballos y sellado el pacto, estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo. Su perfume había flotado en el aire mucho después de que los dejara, torturándolo sutilmente durante la cena.

Asomó la cabeza por la, puerta de la enorme cocina Tudor en la que, de nuevo, el personal del restaurante premiado por la guía Michelín, se afanaba recogiendo y empaquetando sus cosas. Unazuki estaba ante la mesa, tomando una taza de café y mordisqueando una galleta.

Su rostro se iluminó con placer genuino al verlo. Se puso en pie rápidamente y cruzó la habitación para ir a saludarlo.

—Hola. ¿Cómo ha ido la cena? —preguntó, con voz aguda, sonrojándose levemente.

Darien le ofreció una sonrisa educada pero comedida.

—Muy bien. El pato, en particular, estaba excelente. Por favor, felicita al chef de mi parte.

—Lo haré, no lo dude. ¿Busca a Serena?

—Sí, de hecho, sí.

—Le dolía un poco la cabeza, la verdad, y ha subido a su habitación a descansar un rato. Si necesita algo... ¿podría ayudarlo yo?

Darien recordó la imagen de Serena con el vestido de punto negro de escote caído que había lucido esa noche y sintió una intensa punzada de deseo y tensión. Sonrió de nuevo, con cierta ironía.

-Gracias, pero no. Necesito hablar con la señorita Tsukino. Buenas noches, Unazuki.

-Buenas noches, señor Chiba.

Al oír el golpecito en la puerta, Serena saltó de la cama con sensación de culpabilidad, pensando que sería Unazuki. No había pretendido dejarlo todo en manos de la joven durante mucho tiempo, pero había necesitado tumbarse unos minutos para intentar librarse del dolor de que cabeza que la había asolado desde que Darien y ella habían vuelto a la casa, tras su viaje a Londres.

Estaba segura de que se lo había provocado el estrés y la tensión del día. Había pasado todo el tiempo que Darien había compartido con ella y con Endimion, oscilando entre la preocupación por su futuro y la alegría de ver por fin a padre e hijo juntos... fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias que eso pudiera conllevar.

El corazón le golpeteó en pecho cuando vio en el umbral al hombre en el que había estado pensando, aún luciendo su impecable esmoquin. Estaba tan impresionante que ni el mismo James Bond le habría hecho sombra.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó. Ver que él bajaba la vista y paseaba la oscura mirada por su escote, la dejó sin aliento.

-Tu colega me ha dicho que tenías dolor de cabeza. ¿Puedo entrar?

Una mujer inteligente probablemente habría dicho que no. Pero en ese momento Serena no se sentía capacitada para hacer gala de inteligencia o fuerza en nada que tuviera que ver con Darien. Era imposible cuando tenía ante sus ojos a la viva imagen de sus fantasías y deseos más profundos.

—No tengo muchas ganas de hablar —contestó, llevándose la mano a la frente.

—Me parece bien —respondió él con expresión inescrutable—. A mí tampoco me apetece especialmente hablar —entró y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Entonces, ¿por qué...?

El resto de la pregunta, quedó apagada por la intensa y deliciosa presión de los eróticos labios de Darien en los suyos. Después, él introdujo la lengua en su boca y Serena dejó escapar un gruñido de placer. Él había puesto las manos en sus costados y el contacto parecía tener la capacidad de atravesar el tejido de punto del vestido y abrasarle la piel. Anheló sentir esas manos por todo el cuerpo a la vez, tal era el torrente de pasión que la desbordaba.

Todo su cuerpo era cautivo de la sensación de sensualidad que las caricias de Darien provocaban y Serena comprendió que quería mucho más. Era cierto que no tenía ganas de hablar, los sucesos del día la habían agotado emocionalmente, pero tenía aún menos de pensar o de ofrecer excusas por su desconcertante y apasionada reacción. A decir verdad, pensar a derechas siempre le había resultado difícil cuando estaba con ese hombre.

Casi sin darse cuenta, enredó los dedos en el sedoso cabello moreno y arqueó la espalda para que él pudiera deslizar las manos bajo el escote del vestido y acariciarle los senos y pellizcar sus pezones erectos hasta hacerla gemir.

Él agachó la cabeza y volvió a besar y mordisquear la sensible piel de su cuello. Serena sintió una descarga de ardor erótico que la abrasó por dentro. Perdió el equilibrio un segundo y se dejó caer, con placer, contra su fuerte pecho. No la sorprendió que él la alzara en brazos y la llevara a la cama sin decir una sola palabra. Lo oyó quitarse los, zapatos y dejarlos junto a la cama. Seguidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Darien agarró el vestido de punto y tiró de él hasta sacárselo por la cabeza. No tardó en librarse del esmoquin, la corbata y la camisa de Savile Row.

Serena, contemplando el musculoso pecho bronceado y el fino vello oscuro que crecía alrededor de los pezones anchos y planos, casi sintió ganas de llorar de emoción por el epítome de belleza masculina que tenía ante sí.

Darien le alzó la barbilla y miró en lo más profundo de sus ojos. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pensando. Después, atenazado de nuevo por la pasión, y justo antes de bajarse la cremallera del pantalón, alzó a Serena contra su pecho y reclamó sus labios con el beso más largo, intenso y devastador que ella había recibido en su vida. Su hechicero y adictivo sabor la invadió como un vino delicioso y embriagador. En ese momento, supo con certeza que no sería ella quien pusiera fin a lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Jadeó cuando él deslizó las manos hacia su espalda y le desabrochó el sujetador. Curvando los labios con la sonrisa más lasciva que Serena había visto en su vida, tomó en sus manos los senos tensos y doloridos. Ella sintió un placer y un alivio indescriptibles.

—¿Me deseas, Serena? —su voz sonó grave y un poco ronca—. ¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti? Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo, ¿no?

Deslizó las manos hacia la generosa curva de sus caderas y la despojó del resto de la ropa. Luego, empujó su pecho suavemente para que se recostara en las mullidas almohadas de seda que tenía tras la cabeza.

En cuanto estuvo tumbada, reclamó sus pezones erectos, primero uno y luego el otro, succionando, lamiendo y acariciando su ardiente piel con la lengua, como un bálsamo. Deslizó una mano por encima de sus costillas hasta llegar al estómago y siguió bajando hasta encontrar el sedoso triángulo de vello de su entrepierna. Le abrió los muslos e introdujo un dedo en la húmeda calidez de Serena, que pronto fue seguido por otro. Ella sintió tanto placer que se preguntó cómo era posible que no hubiera salido volando hacia el techo y más allá. Ansiosa, mientras él acariciaba su interior, extendió la mano para curvarla alrededor del aterciopelado miembro erecto. Su memoria se llenó con el recuerdo de las muchas noches que había compartido su cama y él la había vuelto loca de júbilo y éxtasis por el placer que su magnífico cuerpo lograba provocarle.

Darien le apartó la mano y sustituyó los dedos por esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo. Cuando la embistió con fuerza Serena dejó escapar un grito, aferró sus caderas con los muslos y curvó las largas y esbeltas piernas alrededor de su espalda, con actitud posesiva.

—¡Bésame! —ordenó él, quemando sus ojos con una mirada oscura como el carbón.

Sin dudar en complacerlo, Serena no supo quién devoraba a quién cuando sus labios se encontraron y fundieron. Sólo sabía que las sensaciones y sentimientos que la embargaban eran maravillosas y no quería que acabaran nunca. Justo cuando Darien empezaba a incrementar el ritmo, exigente, empezó a deshacerse en un océano de placer. Tal y como él había dicho, había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo; se sentía tan sensible y vulnerable que no podía contener ni su deseo ni su necesidad de él. Atónita, bajó los párpados y se dejó mecer por ola tras ola de puro éxtasis, cada una más intensa que la anterior.

Empezaba a regresar del paraíso cuando él se quedó rígido e inmóvil y taladró su rostro con una mirada seria e inquietante.

—Podríamos hacer otro bebé... ¿sí?

* * *

**perdon por la demora!**  
**pero es que eh tenido que hacer muchas cosas esta semana (y eso que me dieron 4 dias de finde semana) pero como las clases de 4 meses me las comprimieron en solo 2 por lo que si me doy de vaga lo mas probable que no rinda en clases.**

**si es que me demoro, no es porque no me acuerde, sino porque no eh podido conectarme a fanfiction (facebook siempre estoy en linea jajajajaja)**

**asi que eso**

**besos besos**

**Fer**


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Serena tensó las manos alrededor de sus fuertes bíceps.

—¿No hablarás en serio?

Hasta ese momento ni siquiera había pensado en la protección anticonceptiva, para su vergüenza. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de lo temeraria que podía llegar a ser estando con ese hombre, de cómo se dejaba arrastrar por fuerzas incontrolables.

-¡No! ¡No puedes! ¡No debemos!

Pero él volvía a moverse en su interior y la deliciosa sensación de su cuerpo duro y fuerte unido al suyo le quitó la capacidad de pensar o protestar.

¡Tendría que haber estado presente en el nacimiento de mi hijo! ¡Debería haber estado con él estos últimos cuatro años! —Darien se quedó quieto y salió de su interior antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Jadeando, se echó hacia atrás y se sentó sobre los talones.

Desconcertada y dolida por lo que había dicho, Serena se quedó tumbada, intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración y viéndolo retroceder hacia los pies de la cama, como si quisiera poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Darien dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y murmuró unas palabras en español que ella no consiguió entender.

—¿Darien? ¿Darien, estás bien?

Se acercó y puso la mano sobre su hombro. Él dio un respingo, como si lo hubiera golpeado.

—No. ¡No estoy bien! Ha sido una locura venir aquí. La próxima vez intentaré demostrar un poco más de control.

Agarró los calzoncillos de seda y se los puso, seguidos rápidamente por el pantalón. Deslizó los pies descalzos en los zapatos, recogió el resto de su ropa y se volvió hacia ella con expresión solemne. Serena supo que se encontraba en un lugar oscuro y profundo al que ella no tenía acceso; sintió un escalofrío.

—No siento nada por ti... ¡nada! —declaró él con furia—. ¿Lo sabes? Puede que tu cuerpo aún me excite, pero en todos los demás sentidos ¡me dejas frío! Me mantuviste alejado de mi propio hijo y eso nunca podré perdonarlo. Mañana organizaré nuestro regreso a Buenos Aires, y a partir de entonces, Endimion tendrá la vida que se merece. En cuanto a ti..., tendrás que aprender a soportar lo que te encuentres cuando llegues allí. En realidad no me preocupa que seas o no feliz cuando nos casemos. Te proporcionaré todas las comodidades materiales que puedas desear, pero en cuanto a compañía y amistad... —apretó los labios—. Tal vez tengas que aprender a vivir sin ellas, igual que he tenido que hacer yo estos últimos cinco años. Te veré por la mañana.

Salió de la habitación, sin dar un portazo, como ella había temido que haría. Cerró con suavidad, como si la ira que se había desatado como una tormenta eléctrica en un día de verano, se hubiera disipado con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Serena se hundió en la cama, sintiendo pesadumbre y frío. Se puso la colcha morada alrededor de los hombros temblorosos y el eco de las palabras de Darien resonó en su cabeza una y otra vez. Sin duda, lo había herido profunda e irrevocablemente al mantenerlo alejado de Endimion.

Hasta ese momento se había resistido a la idea de volver a Buenos Aires y que los tres iniciaran allí una vida juntos. Pero aunque él le hubiera advertido que no tendría ni su compañía ni su amistad, Serena se preguntaba si no debía rendirse y dar una oportunidad al poco convencional acuerdo que él exigía. Aunque su miedo a no encajar en su mundo fuera genuino, había sido ese miedo lo que la había alejado de Darien y llevado a la situación actual con respecto Endimion. «¿Qué tienes que perder?», se preguntó con tristeza. Si no conseguía pagar sus deudas, la empresa entraría en quiebra. No tenía muchas perspectivas de futuro quedándose en el Reino Unido como madre soltera, intentando criar sola a su hijo y dependiendo demasiado de la ayuda de su madre.

Si Endimion podía contar con una figura paterna en su vida y crecía sintiéndose a salvo, seguro y querido por sus dos progenitores, no tenía tanta importancia que Serena tuviera que sacrificar su propio anhelo de amor y compañía. Ya había pasado demasiados años sola y tendría que estar acostumbrada a esas alturas. Pero esa noche, estar de nuevo en brazos de Darien, mientras él se comportaba con el apasionamiento y entrega del mejor amante, había reavivado su anhelo de ser amada y deseada por ese hombre, un hombre al que habría seguido al fin del mundo porque seguía queriéndolo tanto como lo había querido.

Sin darse cuenta de que las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, suspiró como si le hubiera desgarrado el corazón. Se sintió morir al recordar las hirientes palabras de Darien: «¡Me dejas frío!», había declarado. Esa cruel aseveración había sido como un cuchillo que la cortara en dos.

Incapaz de soportar pensar en ello, apartó la colcha con determinación y se puso en pie. Aunque se le estuviera rompiendo el corazón, aún tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo haría lo mejor posible, incluso si era por última vez. En cuanto a Darien, ya había decidido que por la mañana accedería a regresar a Buenos Aires con él. Mientras sus exigencias fueran razonables y tuviera en cuenta su punto de vista, no interpondría obstáculos en su camino.

No durmió bien. Pero tampoco había esperado hacerlo tras la desafortunada escena en el dormitorio de Serena. Darien redescubrió que la frustración sexual era mala compañera de cama. Y era lo que le había quedado tras abandonar la cálida cama de su ex amante mucho antes de lo que había anticipado, dominado por su cólera y su dolor. Pero la verdad era que, durante unos instantes, cuando se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de ser padre por segunda vez, se había imaginado recibiendo a un bebé en sus brazos, algo que Serena le había negado cruelmente en el caso de Endimion. Había anhelado que esa imagen se convirtiera en realidad.

Cinco años antes ella había aceptado, por voluntad propia, convertirse en su esposa. Tal vez ya no estuviera tan dispuesta, pero Darien no permitiría que le ablandara el corazón en ese sentido. Tenía la determinación de seguir adelante con ese matrimonio de conveniencia, aunque no fuera el idilio romántico que había imaginado, estúpidamente, en otros tiempos. Al menos impediría que ella estuviera libre para volver a enamorarse, para compartir su cuerpo con otro hombre y abandonarlos a él y a su hijo.

Ver a Endimion por primera vez había sido una experiencia increíble. Tras una sola mirada, Darien había sabido con certeza fulminante, que estaría dispuesto a entregar su vida para protegerlo y mantenerlo a salvo. Seiya había tenido razón al decir que tener un hijo se convertía en lo más importante en la vida de un hombre, dejando de lado las ambiciones que antes se habían considerado significativas. Por eso llevaría a Serena a Buenos Aires y se casaría con ella, incluso si el amor que una vez compartieron había desaparecido para siempre.

Frotándose el pecho para intentar aliviar la emoción que lo oprimía y le dificultaba la respiración, fue hacia la ventana, apartó las suntuosas cortinas y comprobó que la mañana era, una día más, fría y gris. Contemplando la escena sin atisbo del placer que había sentido durante su paseo la mañana anterior, lo invadió un abrumador anhelo de volver a estar en casa, en climas más cálidos.

Mientras conducía de vuelta hacia Londres, la mañana siguiente, Serena echó un vistazo a su silencioso pasajero y apretó las manos sobre el volante, inquieta. Desde que se había despedido de sus clientes, cuando subían al Rolls-Royce que los llevaría de vuelta a sus casas respectivas, Darien sólo le había dirigido la palabra si no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Por ejemplo, para informarle de que la acompañaría a su casa para «organizar las cosas» y después se iría al hotel de Park Lane donde pensaba alojarse durante el resto de su estancia en Londres.

Descorazonada por el hecho de que siguiera enfadado con ella, Serena se preguntaba cómo iban a poder organizar nada si él, llevado por la cólera, insistía en mantener el silencio.

Cuando se unieron al tráfico de entrada a Londres, dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Darien, inmediatamente, giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa? —exigió.

Ella se encogió de hombros y lo miró de reojo.

—¿Te hago una lista?

-Si esperas que te pide disculpas por lo que ocurrió anoche, más...

-No —lo cortó ella con una mueca—. Te herí al no decirte lo de Endimion y, me creas o no, lo siento de verdad. También quiero que sepas que cuando lleguemos a casa le diré quién eres en realidad... Que eres su padre y no... no mi amigo.

—Bien. No veo razón para ocultarle la verdad durante más tiempo.

-Y en cuanto a volver a Buenos Aires... —percibió que la miraba con más fijeza, pero ella mantuvo la vista al frente, concentrada en la carretera—. Estoy de acuerdo en volver contigo durante un tiempo al menos, eso nos dará la oportunidad de llegar a algún acuerdo respecto al futuro. Pero no podrá ser un periodo muy largo, porque he recibido un requerimiento judicial relativo a mi deuda empresarial, y tendré problemas graves si no me presento.

-Eso no tiene importancia.

-Puede que no la tenga para ti, pero te aseguro que a mí me preocupa una barbaridad.

-Quiero decir que pagaré la deuda por ti. Dado que voy a convertirme en tu esposo, asumiré la responsabilidad, por supuesto.

—Eh, espera un minuto, yo...

-¡Mira la carretera!

De repente, Serena se dio cuenta de que estaban peligrosamente cerca del coche que tenía delante. El estómago le dio un vuelco y, asustada y sintiéndose culpable, redujo la velocidad.

-Perdona —se disculpó.

-Como he dicho... —siguió Darien, sin un deje de calidez o conciliación en la voz—. Pagaré esa deuda por ti y podrás olvidarte de tu empresa.

-¿Acaso crees que mi trabajo tiene tan poca importancia que puedo dejarlo de lado sin más? No puedo olvidarme así como así; tengo una empleada en quien pensar. ¿Qué hará Unazuki si no trabaja para mí?

—Por lo que tengo entendido, éste era el único contrato que habéis tenido en vuestra agenda en cierto tiempo, ¿no, es así?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo has...? —Serena suspiró y dejó caer los hombros con resignación—. Unazuki. Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

—Me ha dicho que ya hace trabajitos temporales entre contrato y contrato. Parece una chica con recursos, le irá bien. Y tú tendrás otras, muchas ocupaciones cuando regresemos a Argentina.

—De acuerdo... dejemos eso por ahora... Si pagas esta deuda por mí, y sólo permitiré que lo hagas pensando en Endimion, tiene que quedar claro que insistiré en devolverte el dinero, Darien.

—Eso es una tontería.

-No aceptaré tu ayuda si no accedes a permitir que te devuelva el dinero. ¡En serio!

Suspirando como si estuviera irritándolo hasta el límite de su paciencia, Darien asintió con desgana.

—¡Vale, vale! Concéntrate en la carretera, ¿quieres? O acabaremos en el hospital en vez de en tu casa.

-¡No conduzco tan mal!

Para asombro de Serena, él soltó una agradable risita que a ella le puso la carne de gallina.

—No tan mal como otra gente que conozco, en eso estoy de acuerdo —dijo.

-Supongo que te refieres a mujeres muy concretas, ¿es eso? —incapaz de prevenir el pinchazo de celos que le atravesó el corazón a pensar en Darien con otra bella modelo como Yuki o, peor aún, con Yiki misma, su desaliento se acrecentó.

—¿Estás celosa, querida? —ronroneó él, arrastrando las palabras.

-Cambiemos de tema, ¿te parece?

-Resumiendo, hoy pondremos en orden tus asuntos financieros y mañana organizaré nuestro viaje. También telefonearé a casa y le pediré a Yuko que prepare una habitación para Endimion, cerca de la nuestra.

-¿Yuko sigue contigo?

El ama de llaves de Darien, una mujer española ya mayor, siempre había sido encantadora con Serena y ella no había olvidado su amabilidad. De toda la gente a la que había conocido cuando estuvo en Palermo, era la única que realmente la había aceptado tal y como era, sin darle nunca la menor indicación de que despreciaba sus orígenes. Había estado encantada con Serena porque Darien, a quien Sofía reverenciaba, estaba enamorado de ella.

-¡Claro que sí!

Darien sonó asombrado, como si le pareciera imposible que alguien contratado por él pudiera pensar siquiera en trabajar para otra persona. Y tenía razón, por su puesto. Por lo que había podido ver Serena, era un jefe justo y generoso; ¡Yuko lo tenía en un pedestal!

-Tú, como es obvio —siguió él, bajando el tono de voz—, no necesitarás una habitación propia, porque compartirás la mía.

Aunque la irritó intensamente el tono posesivo que utilizó para impartirle la noticia, Serena consiguió controlar su indignación a duras penas.

-Si tenemos en cuenta lo que ocurrió ayer, ¿no sería mejor si limitáramos nuestra relación a lo meramente platónico? —aventuró ella.

—Ayer estaba airado contigo, pero en el futuro mi ira no interferirá con la parte física de nuestra relación, te lo prometo.

—Bueno, yo...

—Si hay algo que nuestro matrimonio no será nunca, Serena, es platónico. Está garantizado.

—¿A pesar de que te deje frío? —sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el corazón al recordar el insulto. Volvió a percibir que él la miraba con más intensidad.

—No dije que tu cuerpo me dejara frío... ¡nada más lejos de la verdad!

—Pero...

—Llámame arrogante, si quieres, pero sé que mi cuerpo tampoco te deja fría a ti. Al menos, podremos consolarnos con nuestro mutuo deseo físico y con ser buenos padres para Endimion.

Serena, mordiéndose el labio para no soltar un exabrupto, concentró toda su atención en la carretera durante el resto del viaje. Sólo permitió que su mente divagara un poco cuando intentó imaginar cómo iba a recibir Endimion la noticia de que el hombre que le había presentado como un amigo el día anterior, en realidad era su padre...

—¿De veras crees que ése es el mejor plan, Serena?

Ikuko Tsukino, de pie en la cocina de su hija, rodeó con las manos el tazón de café recién hecho y arrugó la frente con preocupación.

—En realidad no lo sé. Tendremos que esperar y ver cómo van las cosas, ¿no crees? Me siento tan desganada, mamá. Hice muy mal al mantener a Endimion alejado de Darien, ahora lo sé. Le debo el esfuerzo de dar una oportunidad a ese matrimonio que sugiere. ¿Te imaginas cómo se siente ahora mismo, tras descubrir que es padre desde hace cuatro años y no lo sabía?

Serena se apartó el pelo de los ojos, se reclinó contra la encimera de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos.

—Está en la sala con Endimion, tirado en el suelo jugando a los cochecitos. ¡Y ya dan la impresión de adorarse el uno al otro! A Endimion le encantó enterarse de que Darien era su padre... Se le iluminó la carita como si le costara creerlo. No me esperaba esa reacción. Ya sabes lo reticente que es a la hora de conocer a gente nueva, ¿verdad? Es como si el vínculo natural entre ellos hubiera estado esperando la oportunidad de salir a la luz. Por supuesto, que Darien viva en Argentina no facilita nada las cosas, pero es natural que quiera que su hijo esté allí con él. Endimion será feliz allí y no volveremos a tener problemas económicos. Hay muchas cosas a favor del plan.

—Has dicho que Endimion será feliz allí. ¿Qué me dices de ti, Serena? —preguntó su madre, pensativa—. ¿Puedes vivir con un hombre que, por lo que has dicho, es incapaz de amarte y que siempre estará resentido contigo por haberle ocultado la existencia de su hijo?

—Darien no es como papá, mamá. No pretendo hacerte daño, pero nunca sería cruel conmigo a propósito... de eso estoy segura.

Ikuko estrechó los ojos color celestes, muy parecidos a los de su hija.

—Negarle el amor a alguien es, tal y como yo lo veo, la mayor de las crueldades —dijo con voz suave. Serena se estremeció como si alguien acabara de caminar sobre su tumba.

_Buenos Aires, tres días después _

En cuanto bajaron del avión sintieron el calor como un seductor beso tropical. Incluso en la terminal del aeropuerto, la sensación de estar en un lugar exótico y diferente fue palpable de inmediato. Al inhalar la multitud de aromas y percibir la atmósfera de la ciudad a la que había llegado con tanta excitación y esperanza cinco años antes, Serena vivió un momento en el que un inesperado optimismo reemplazó sus miedos y dudas.

Poco tiempo después, ya en el Mercedes que había estado esperando para recogerlos, tuvo la oportunidad de examinar el entorno a través de las discretas ventanillas de cristal tintado. Con las manos en el regazo, su vista lo absorbía todo con entusiasmo infantil, como si estuviera viéndolo todo por primera vez. Alguien había descrito la ciudad como «El París de Sudamérica» y, contemplando sus anchas avenidas y grandiosa arquitectura, entendía bien el porqué. Pero Serena también sabía que cada barrio o distrito tenías sus rasgos distintivos, que reflejaban el crisol de culturas que habitaban allí. Algunos no eran en absoluto grandiosos, sino íntimos, coloridos y alegres.

Endimion, a su lado, se había quedado dormido. Apoyaba la rizada cabeza en el hombro de Darien, y el color de sus largas pestañas y de su cabello era tan negro y intenso como el de su padre. Mirándolos a ambos, Serena se quedó un instante sin respiración. Intuía que el vínculo que habían creado casi a primera vista, se estaba intensificando por momentos, y se haría mucho más profundo con el paso del tiempo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? —Darien enarcó una ceja y la miró a los ojos.

-Bien. Apenas estoy cansada, a pesar del viaje…

Temiendo que el viaje a Argentina implicaría todo tipo de retos y preocupaciones, sobre todo por la tensión que existía entre Darien y ella, Serena no había tenido en cuenta la diferencia que supondría viajar en primera clase, con todos los lujos a su alcance. Por lo visto, su futuro esposo sólo tenía que chasquear los dedos para que los asistentes de vuelo aparecieran corriendo a satisfacer sus deseos: ya fuera una comida gourmet compuesta por cuatro platos o una botella de champán en cubitera de hielo.

Darien le había sugerido que se relajara y descansara mientras él charlaba con su hijo. Serena le había tomado la palabra y, para su sorpresa, poco después dormía en el lujoso asiento de la silenciosa cabina de primera clase. Tenía la impresión de que el vuelo no había durado nada.

—Me refería a cómo te sientes con respecto a estar de vuelta en Buenos Aires.

«Nerviosa, aprensiva, temiendo que sigas castigándome y yo no pueda soportarlo...» Serena se apretó las manos, que tenía sobre el regazo y se enfrentó con valentía a la penetrante mirada de Darien. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Aún no puedo contestar a eso. Ahora mismo es un poco como un sueño.

—¿No una pesadilla?

Durante un instante, a Serena le pareció ver un destello de aprensión en el bello rostro de Darien, pero pareció recuperar rápidamente el férreo control que tenía sobre sus emociones. Fue como si ese posible momento de duda y miedo no hubiera tenido lugar nunca.

-No una pesadilla... no. Yo...

—Me he puesto en contacto con Mina y Yaten, ¿te acuerdas de ellos? —interrumpió él con tono más ligero.

-¡Claro que los recuerdo! —Serena sintió un estallido de calidez al recordar a la adinerada pareja para la que había trabajado en aquella época, la pareja en cuya casa había conocido a Darien.

Hotaru, su niña, ya tendrá, ¿cuántos? ¿Casi seis años?

Eso es. Están deseando verte de nuevo, también conocer a Endimion, por supuesto.

-Se lo has dicho, ¿les has hablado de Endimion?

—¿Creías que no iba a decirles a mis mejores amigos que tengo un hijo? —la mandíbula de Darien se tensó levemente.

Serena se llevó las manos al rostro y negó con la cabeza.

—No lo decía con ese sentido. Estaba... Supongo que estoy un poco nerviosa con la idea de ver a gente que me conoce. Gente que me conocía cuando estaba contigo.

-¿Acaso temes que te juzguen? Mina y Yaten tienen demasiada clase y sentido común innato para dejarse influenciar por lo que digan los demás.

Esa afirmación no tranquilizó a Serena en absoluto. Estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose qué clase de recepción le daría la familia de Darien cuando volviera a verlos, y temiendo que el encuentro sólo sirviera para confirmar sus peores pensamientos con respecto a ella. Que les había demostrado que no era digna de casarse con Darien cinco años antes, ¡y que lo era aún menos en la actualidad!

* * *

**como dije en el otro libro...no eh podido conectarme con mi note porque andaba medio lentito y solo me conectava solo por mi celular...**

**asi que espero que me perdonen y entiendan**

**besos besos**

**FER**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Pusieron rumbo al norte y pronto llegaron a Palermo, donde se encontraba el grandioso y palaciego hogar de Darien. Al pensar en la primera vez que la había visto, tras haber sido ya deslumbrada por el tamaño y belleza del espectacular residencia de Mina y Yaten, a unas pocas calles de allí, Serena recordó que se había quedado boquiabierta ante la nívea mansión y el camino privado que llevaba a ella, bordeado por acacias y palo rosa.

En ese momento no le pareció menos bella e imponente. Resplandecía bajo el sol de la tarde y, no por primera vez, la idea de vivir allí para siempre le provocó nerviosismo. Seguía afectándola dolorosamente el paralelismo con su experiencia de pasar dos fines de semana de cada cuatro con su padre, en su casa de Dorset, mucho menos grandiosa que ésa. Nunca había encajado ni se había sentido bienvenida allí, y se preguntaba cómo le iría en la casa palaciega de Darien. La perspectiva de volver a ver a su familia, sobre todo a Mitsuki, su madre, que la había rechazado desde el primer momento, le encogía el estómago y le aceleraba el pulso.

La devolvió al presente el que Endimion se removiera, despierto y alerta de repente. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se enderezó y miró con curiosidad la enorme mansión que se alzaba ante ellos. Nunca antes había viajado en avión, ni salido al extranjero, así que para él era un día de primeras experiencias que seguramente no olvidaría nunca.

—Ya hemos llegado, cariño —Serena le dio un afectuoso apretón en los hombros.

—¿Esta es la casa de papá? —preguntó el niño, con ojos como platos.

—Sí, hijo. Ésta es mi casa, y también la tuya —el niño que se sentaba entre ellos no era el único cuyos ojos reflejaban excitación y orgullo. De hecho, si Serena no se equivocaba, los de Darien tenían un brillo húmedo. Comprendió que para él era una ocasión de lo más especial, y no sólo porque su hijo lo hubiera llamado «papá» por primera vez. Era un hombre orgulloso, orgulloso de su familia, su país y su linaje. Llevar a su hijo a casa, por fin, lo significaba todo para él.

—¿Y de mamá? —preguntó Endimion, arrugando la frente—. ¿También es su casa?

Con el corazón desbocado, Serena volvió a ser blanco del inquietante e intenso escrutinio de la mirada de Darien. Tuvo la impresión de oír el ruido de su propia sangre surcándole las venas.

—Sí, Endimion. A partir de ahora también será la casa de tu madre. Viviremos aquí todos juntos.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Serena sintió que una corriente eléctrica, que irradiaba desde lo más profundo de su vientre, le recorría todo el cuerpo. Su atracción hacia él resultaba incómoda y poco deseable, dadas las circunstancias.

«¿Cómo ha hecho eso?», se preguntó Darien, desconcertado. Sólo con dedicarle una mirada inocente, había conseguido que deseara estar a solas con ella, para arrancarle la ropa y fundirse con su cuerpo, para inhalar sus aromas y paladear sus sabores hasta intoxicarse, emborracharse de sensualidad y deseo hasta el punto de no recordar ni su propio nombre. Ninguna mujer antes o después que ella había conseguido hacerle sentir eso. No sabía cómo había tenido la fuerza para salir de su habitación la otra noche. Sólo porque la furia y el dolor lo habían superado. Se juró que eso no ocurriría la siguiente vez que estuviera en la cama con ella.

Cuando el coche se detuvo ante los anchos escalones que conducían a la entrada de doble puerta, Darien hizo un esfuerzo para volver a concentrarse en el presente. El chófer bajó del coche y fue a abrirles las puertas. Darien tomó al niño en brazos y salió del coche con él. Esperó a que Serena se reuniera con ellos, admirando su esbelto y tentador muslo que desveló la falda de seda azul cuando bajaba la pierna del coche. Incluso consiguió lanzarle una sonrisa antes de emprender el camino hacia la casa.

Se sentía orgulloso, posesivo y protector de su recién adquirida familia, ¡y que nadie se atreviera a cuestionarlo o culparlo por ello! En ese momento, ni siquiera él quería cuestionar su necesidad de incluir a Serena en la imagen familiar que tenía en su mente.

—¡Señor Chiba!

Yuko, desbordante de alegría, luciendo su habitual blusa blanca y falda negra de volantes, le dio la bienvenida en cuanto pisó el suelo de mármol blanco y negro. Endimion seguía en sus brazos y Serena estaba algo rezagada, como si la dominara la timidez. Con total espontaneidad, extendió el brazo, agarró su mano y la atrajo a su lado. El contacto con su suave piel le provocó una explosión de placer.

—¡Hola, Yuko! —sonrió al ver el júbilo que irradiaba el rostro de la mujer. Vio cómo su mirada pasaba de Endimion a él y luego a Serena. Daba la impresión de que pensara que todos sus cumpleaños y navidades habían llegado juntos, cargados de regalos. No lo sorprendió que sacara un pañuelo de encaje y se lo llevara a los ojos.

—¡Me hace tan feliz, verlos a todos aquí, sanos y salvos! —declaró, en un inglés correcto y claro—. Y ver al pequeñín, su hijo, ¡apenas puedo creerlo! —volvió a guardar el pañuelo en el bolsillo de la falda, tomó el rostro de Endimion entre las manos y le dio dos sonoros besos en las mejillas—. Hola, Endi. Soy Yuko y es un honor para mí conocerte.

—Es un poco tímido —dijo Darien con ternura, dejando a Endimion en el suelo y poniendo un brazo protector sobre sus hombros. Miró a Serena y, sorprendido al ver que temblaba, le apretó la mano con más fuerza—. ¿Te acuerdas de Serena, Yuko?

—Sí. ¡Claro que me acuerdo!

Sin más preámbulos, el ama de llaves atrajo a Serena y le dio un entusiasta abrazo. Darien percibió la rigidez inicial de sus hombros, pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que se relajaba y le devolvía el abrazo a Yuko.

—Es maravilloso volver a verte, Yuko. ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, volviendo a situarse junto a Darien. La expresión aprensiva de hacía unos segundos se transformó en una sonrisa.

-Sí, señorita. Estoy muy bien. ¡Estupenda ahora que están todos aquí!

-¿Yuko? —Darien le explicó a su ama de llaves, en español, que a todos les gustaría subir a sus habitaciones y refrescarse un poco antes de cenar. Estaba seguro de que, Endimion sobre todo, estaría deseando ver la que sería su habitación a partir de entonces. También le dijo que pidiera al chófer que entrara el equipaje y a Jedite, jardinero y encargado del mantenimiento, que lo subiera arriba.

Una vez hecho eso se volvió hacia Serena, con una mano aún sobre el brazo de su hijo.

—Le he dicho a Yuko que queremos subir a las habitaciones. ¿Vamos?

Tras haber inspeccionado su enorme dormitorio, que Serena no dudaba tenía más metros cuadrados que los que había tenido toda su casa de Londres, Endimion corría del cuarto de baño de mármol de la habitación de sus padres, de vuelta al dormitorio y luego al amplio balcón, examinándolo todo con tanto entusiasmo como si estuviera en la tienda de juguetes más grande de Londres.

—¡ Ve más despacio! —le dijo, cuando entró desde el balcón y corrió de nuevo hacia el baño—. ¡Te vas a agotar!

—Está feliz, ¿no?

Darien apareció de pronto ante ella y recorrió con la vista, sin ninguna prisa, la camiseta blanca y escotada y la falda en tono pastel. Una sonrisa, inesperadamente cálida, curvó sus labios. Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo desesperado para no mirar la enorme cama con dosel que había a su lado. Empezó a arderle todo el cuerpo mientras lo contemplaba.

—Le prometiste una aventura, ¡y sin duda la está viviendo! Con tanta excitación, esta noche dormirá como un tronco.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, con timidez. Darien estiró la mano y le obligó a bajarlos de nuevo. Sin pretenderlo, rozó uno de sus senos y ella soltó el aire de golpe.

—Deja de esconderte —le dijo con voz ronca—. Quiero mirarte.

—¡No me estoy escondiendo! Es que a veces me pones nerviosa. Nada más.

Como si sus palabras lo hubieran sorprendido, Darien se puso las manos en las caseras y esbozó otra sonrisa, sensual y despreocupada.

—Pues no pretendo ponerte nerviosa. No hoy, al menos. Eres una mujer muy bella, Serena, y tengo intención de disfrutarlo. ¿No irás a decirme que ningún otro hombre ha alabado tu belleza desde que nos separamos?

«¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con eso? ¿Estará celoso?» El corazón le dio un brinco al plantearse la segunda pregunta. Sentir celos de los piropos de otros hombros sugería que ella aún le importaba, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Si lo que sentía por ella no se limitaba a la ira y el resentimiento, cabía la posibilidad de que todo mejorase en el futuro.

—No me he interesado por otros hombres desde...

-¿Desde que me dejaste?

Los ojos azules reflejaron decepción y dolor durante un segundo. Eso hizo que Serena volviera a la tierra de golpe.

—Espero que sea cierto, que no hayas salido con otros hombres desde entonces —siguió Darien, sombrío—. No me gusta pensar en ti con otro hombre, alguien que haya pasado tiempo contigo y con mi hijo cuando yo no pude hacerlo.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. Ya te lo he dicho. He estado demasiado ocupada criando a Endimion e intentando dirigir un negocio para tener tiempo de pensar siquiera en salir con otros.

Justo cuando iba a sonsacarle para averiguar si él había salido con otras mujeres desde su separación, a pesar de que en realidad no quería oírlo si era el caso, su hijo lo impidió.

—Mami, ¿puedo ver el jardín? —Endimion, que volvía a entrar corriendo desde el balcón, miró a Serena y luego a su padre, esperanzado.

-Sí, ¡claro que puedes ver el jardín! Tenemos más de uno, ¿sabes? De hecho, lo llamamos parque y hay muchas cosas que ver: fuentes, estatuas de mármol y un lago muy grande —Darien agarró la mano del niño con una sonrisa tan deslumbrante como el sol argentino. Parecía tan complacido y feliz como su hijo por la perspectiva de enseñarle su hogar. Verlos juntos atenazó de emoción a Serena—. Ven conmigo y te lo enseñaré todo. Después puedes volver y contarle a tu madre qué te ha parecido.

-¿Puedo, mamá?

-Sí, claro. Pero quédate con papá y no te pierdas por ahí —le tembló la voz un poco al decir la palabra «papá», pero se dijo que tenía que acostumbrarse. Lo más sorprendente y obvio con cada minuto que pasaba: ¡era que Endimion no tenía el más mínimo problema para utilizarla!

-No lo perderé de vista ni un segundo, te lo prometo.

Una vez más, Darien confundió a Serena con una sonrisa cargada de calidez, que hizo que sus defensas volvieran a desmoronarse por su devastador impacto.

—¿Por qué no aprovechas para darte una ducha, o un baño? Tal vez te ayude a relajarte tras tanto viaje. Jedite dejará el equipaje junto a la puerta.

-Gracias, puede que lo haga.

—¡Bien! ¡Te veremos más tarde!

Le había dado instrucciones a Yuko para que preparara el comedor más pequeño e íntimo de la casa, en vez de el grande, que utilizaban para las fiestas. En ese momento, sentados ante la gran mesa de ébano, puesta con la mejor cubertería de plata y colorida cerámica de la zona, Darien contempló a su familia con orgullo y un creciente instinto posesivo que no podía negar. Su chef había preparado una comida deliciosa en honor a su hijo y su futura esposa, y seguían sentados a la mesa mucho después de acabar con los postres. Le sirvió a Serena otra copa de Malbec, un vino de la región, y sus ojos ávidos la recorrieron por enésima vez. Llevaba un modesto vestido estilo gitano de color blanco que enmarcaba sus bonitos hombros a la perfección.

-Quería comentarte algo —dijo, acariciando el delicado pie de la copa, pero sin llevársela a los labios.

-Adelante.

Darien, sintiéndose más relajado que en años, se recostó cómodamente en la silla.

-Cuando regresemos aquí definitivamente —desvió la mirada un momento para contemplar a su hijo—, habrá que encontrar un colegio para Endimion. En casa todavía iba a la guardería, pero en pocos meses cumplirá cinco años. ¿Hay alguno cercano que pueda ser adecuado?

—Lo investigaré. Hotaru, la hija de Yaten y Mina, va a un pequeño colegio privado que no está lejos de aquí y, por lo que dicen, está muy contenta. Les pediré más información.

—Gracias. Es buena idea.

—Por supuesto, no me conformaré con aceptar su palabra. Uno de estos días organizaremos una visita y lo veremos con nuestros propios ojos. También preguntaré si hay guardería en el colegio. Sería bueno para Endimion no tener que cambiar al poco tiempo de haberse acostumbrado al sitio. Y además hará amigos. Relacionarse con otros niños lo ayudará a aprender español.

-¿Habrá algún profesor angloparlante?

-Por su puesto. Como sabes, Argentina acoge a muchas culturas y hay un porcentaje elevado de angloparlantes, incluyendo profesores.

Dejando caer la cucharilla de postre junto al segundo bol de helado de chocolate que había pedido, pero que no podía terminarse, Endimion bostezó y se frotó los ojos.

—Creo que ya es hora de irte a dormir, mi ángel —Serena apretó con cariño la mano regordeta que había sobre la mesa, a su lado—. Ha sido un día muy largo para ti, ¿verdad? —sonrió al niño adormilado y miró de nuevo a Darien—. Hay otra cosa...

—¿Qué es? —Darien frunció el ceño.

—Sé que sugeriste que cerrara la empresa y me olvidara de ella, ahora que la deuda está pagada. Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer todo el día mientras Endimion esté en el colegio, Darien? Quiero devolverte el dinero que te debo. Necesito algún tipo de trabajo. No puedo pasarme el día sentada sin hacer nada.

Él pensó en las esposas de muchos de sus amigos, que no trabajaban y parecían muy conformes con ir de compras, viajar, vestirse a la última moda de la alta costura y ser el adorno que colgaba del brazo de sus exitosos y ricos maridos en cenas, fiestas y partidos de polo.

Darien había sabido, desde su primer encuentro con Serena, que no era una mujer a la que ese tipo de vida pudiera satisfacer, y no la culpaba por ello. Incluso le había sugerido que se matriculara en la universidad y estudiara una carrera que le pareciese atractiva. «Hasta que tengamos hijos, por supuesto...», le había dicho. Así que, observando el precioso rostro que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa, se paró a reflexionar sobre sus palabras. Percibía y entendía el porqué de su preocupación. Aunque no se estuvieran planteando una relación idílica, tras todo lo ocurrido entre ellos, el problema era que Darien olvidaba cada dos por tres que ya no la amaba.

Lo consumió una oleada de calor al pensar que esa noche compartiría su cama por él. Y, si se salía con la suya, todas las noches que estaban por llegar.

—¿Qué tal si hablo con algunos de mis contactos de negocios y me entero de si hay demanda de la clase de servicios de hospitalidad que ofreces en el Reino Unido? Podrías montar un negocio aquí, en Buenos Aires. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿En serio? —su rostro expresó un placer y alivio inmediato—. ¿Harías eso por mí?

Sin saber bien por qué, él pensó en lo que le había dicho sobre haberse criado en un «ambiente de esquizofrenia» y en el padre que la había llamado su «lamentable error». Lo cierto fue que una vez el pensamiento afloró, ya no pudo librarse de él. Se preguntó cómo podía haber un padre incapaz de reconocer las muchas alegrías que podía darle una hija encantadora y que no se esforzara por ofrecerle la mejor vida posible.

—Sí —contestó, pensativo—. Haría eso por ti.

—¡Señor Chiba! ¡Señor Chiba! Siento mucho interrumpir, pero...

—¡Respira, Yuko!

Todos miraron hacia la puerta al unísono. La regordeta ama de llaves estaba en el umbral, con el rostro arrebolado y aspecto de haber subido la larga escalera a toda velocidad.

—¿Cuál es el motivo de pánico?

—¡Han venido sus padres y su primo! Oyeron que estaba de vuelta y...

—¿Cómo se han enterado? —Darien se puso en pie y estrechó los ojos con suspicacia.

—Su madre llamó esta mañana y le dije que volvía con su prometida y su hijo. ¿Hice mal?

Darien suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el cabello. A decir verdad, habría dado cualquier cosa por evitar esa visita sorpresa. Su plan había sido telefonear a la familia al día siguiente, tras una buena noche de descanso, e informarles de lo que había ocurrido en Inglaterra: su reencuentro con Serena y el descubrimiento de su paternidad.

No tenía que esforzarse mucho para saber exactamente lo que habría pensado su madre al oír la noticia. Lo primero, sin duda, habría sido que Serena lo había chantajeado para que la aceptara de nuevo, convenciéndolo de que el hijo que había tenido era suyo, cuando en realidad había sido engendrado por otro hombre. Por suerte, le bastaría con ver a Endimion para desechar cualquier duda sobre quién era su padre.

—¿Qué hago, señor? —Yuko, con aspecto compungido, esperó sus instrucciones.

—Hazlos pasar al salón de la planta baja y ofréceles algo de beber —replicó él, seco. Luego suavizó el tono de voz—. Diles que bajaremos dentro de unos minutos. Gracias, Yuko.

—Sí, señor.

Abruptamente, el ama de llaves se dio la vuelta y se fue por donde había llegado.

El ambiente de la habitación se volvió tan tenso como el de la cabina de un avión cuando se producía un inexplicable retraso en el despegue. Darien buscó los enormes ojos celestes de Serena y comprobó que reflejaban estrés y preocupación.

-Todo irá bien —dijo con ligereza, aunque sabía que nada era sencillo o directo cuando estaba de por medio la naturaleza apasionada de su madre. Volvió a desear que el encuentro pudiera retrasarse hasta, al menos, el día siguiente.

-¿Eso crees? —se puso en pie y, posando la mano sobre los rizos oscuros de su hijo, emitió un suspiro—. No me molesta tanto, en mi caso, tener que oír acusaciones, si las hay —le dijo, alzando la barbilla—, pero sí me importaría mucho que algo pudiera molestar o inquietar a Endimion.

El comprendió que era tan protectora y fiera como cualquier animal salvaje si ponían en peligro a su cachorro. Sintió un inesperado destello de admiración por ella.

«Verás que lo ha educado bien», le había dicho la madre de Serena, y ya estaba comprobando que era la verdad.

Pensó en los visitantes que esperaban abajo y decidió que era una suerte que su padre estuviera allí; si alguien podía conseguir que Mitsuki Chiba se calmara y atendiera a razones, ése era Armando. Él había sido mucho menos crítico con respecto a Serena. Darien, en ese momento, se arrepintió de no haber intervenido en su día, protestando por la frialdad con la que habían recibido a su futura esposa.

—Se lo presentaré a mis padres y luego le pediré a Yuko que lo lleve a la cama. Te prometo que yo tampoco toleraré que lo molesten.

Vio que sus hombros se relajaban un poco y luego se inclinó hacia Endimion y lo ayudó a bajar de la alta silla de comedor; sus piernecitas colgaban en el aire, a muchos centímetros del suelo.

-Gracias —murmuró ella. Agarró una servilleta de lino y le limpió al niño las manchas de chocolate de la cara. Después, depositó un beso en su cabeza—. Ya estás, cariño... ¡listo para recibir a la misma reina de Inglaterra!

-Será mejor que bajemos ya —sugirió Darien.

Indicó la puerta con la mano y esperó a que salieran por delante de él. Ya en el largo corredor de techos altos, iluminado por seis arañas de cristal, se juró que si su madre hería a cualquiera de los dos, no dudaría en decirle claramente que saliera de su casa y no regresara hasta haber aprendido a comportarse con más educación.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Cuando Serena y Darien entraron en el salón, con Endimion entre ellos, los tres adultos que esperaban se levantaron al unísono de los sillones que ocupaban. Al ver la escena, el corazón de Serena se encogió de aprensión y desaliento. «Deben de odiarme por lo que le hice a su hijo». La reunión no podía augurar nada bueno, dadas las circunstancias, era imposible.

Pero justo entonces Darien puso la mano en su cintura e, intuyendo que le ofrecía su apoyo, sintió una intensa gratitud. Su determinación de no permitir que la intimidaran se renovó; alzó la barbilla y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa.

—¡Hola! —la sonora voz de Darien rasgó el tenso silencio de la habitación que fue a dar un abrazo y a sus padres y a su primo, antes de regresar junto a Serena.

La esbelta y delgada Mitsuki Chiba, con sus rasgados ojos felinos, maquillaje perfecto y ropa de alta costura de corte clásico, era formidable en todo momento y no tardaba en vocalizar su opinión sobre lo que fuera. Pero todos parecieron sumirse en un silencio atónito al mirar hacia Serena. Ella se dio cuenta de que su atención se centraba en el niño que agarraba su mano, frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

—Éste es mi hijo, Endimion —anunció Darien en inglés, sonriente y con voz de orgullo.

Fue Armando Chiba, su padre, quien reaccionó antes. Aunque algo más grueso de lo que Serena recordaba, seguía siendo un hombre imponente y atractivo para su edad. Sin ningún esfuerzo, se agachó para ponerse a la altura de Endimion, con los ojos azules cargados de emoción y asombro, estiró el brazo y rozó la suave mejilla de Endimion con la punta de los dedos.

—Hola, Endimion. Soy tu abuelo. ¿Sabías que eras igualito que tu papá cuando tenía tu edad?

Endimion negó con la cabeza y su manita agarró con más fuerza la de su madre.

—Pues así es, pequeño. ¡El parecido es asombroso! -Armando se irguió de nuevo y miró a Serena—. Es un niño precioso —declaró, con voz ronca—. Pero hiciste mal al abandonar a mi hijo y causarle tanto dolor... ¡y también al ocultarnos que tenías un hijo suyo! ¿Qué te poseyó para hacer eso?

Antes de qua la boca reseca de Serena consiguiera emitir una sola sílaba, Darien intervino, volviendo a poner la mano en su espalda.

—¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar alguna vez que es posible que tú y el resto de la familia jugarais un importante papel en la marcha de Serena, papá? —sugirió—. Recuerda lo difícil que fue para ella venir aquí a vivir entre nosotros... ¿abandonar su hogar, su familia y sus amigos, para no ser bien recibida por mi propia familia?

—Entonces, apenas sabíamos nada de ella. Era una desconocida, una extraña, y se tarda tiempo en llegar a conocer alguien ¿no crees?

—¡No os comportasteis como si tuvierais interés en conocerla! La mantuvisteis a distancia y yo me engañé diciéndome que no era así, en vez de reprocharos porque vuestro comportamiento era inaceptable.

A Serena la reconfortó más allá de lo imaginable que Darien la defendiera. Eso le dio el coraje para hablarles a sus padres como nunca lo había hecho.

—Quería gustaros y que me aceptarais, si no por mí, al menos por Darien. Mi propio padre me rechazaba, y cuando vi que la situación podía repetirse si me quedaba en Buenos Aires, viviendo entre gente que me trataba como él... En fin, digamos que reviví la infelicidad de mi niñez y sentí aprensión y miedo.

Armando se quedó callado, con aspecto pensativo. Entonces, su esposa, Mitsuki, se adelantó hacia ellos, sin que su expresión denotara ni un ápice de la compresión que empezaba a reflejarse en las facciones de su marido. Mientras escrutaba a Serena, ella comprobó que su mirada parecía tan fría y distante como siempre lo había sido para con ella.

—¿Por qué mantuviste a mí hijo alejado del suyo? —exigió sin más preámbulos.

Incluso Armando pareció incomodarse ante el estallido. Con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho como una taladradora, Serena decidió contestar a la pregunta con sinceridad, ser ella misma. «No volveré a esconderme tras una máscara de educación y cortesía, ni a pensar que no soy lo bastante buena para ellos», se juró. Tenía que evitar que su actitud pudiera transmitirle a Endimion esa sensación de inferioridad, o correría el riesgo de que él la adoptara también.

—Me equivoqué —contestó con voz queda, apartándose el cabello de la mejilla. Sentía la presión de la mano de Endimion en la espalda, acariciándola—. Sin duda cometí muchos errores cuando Darien y yo estábamos juntos. Ambos tendríamos que haber sido más abiertos y no habernos guardado nuestros miedos y preocupaciones. Ahora lo veo claro. Fue un terrible error ocultarle la existencia de Endimion y lo lamento de verdad.

—Mi hijo es un buen hombre. Incluso si tenías la sensación de que no te aceptábamos, deberías haberte quedado con él. ¡No huir!

Serena, desgarrada por dentro, se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Pero entonces Darien rodeó su cintura por completo y le ofreció una leve sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la mujer que tenían delante.

Por desgracia, Serena fue testigo de algo que ocurrió entre Yuki y yo la noche de la fiesta. Eso le hizo creer que no le sería fiel en el matrimonio. Eso fue lo que la llevó a tomar la decisión de marcharse.

—¿Ocurrió algo entre Yuki y tú? —preguntó Armando con sorpresa, escrutando los ojos de su hijo.

-No tuvo importancia. Ella había bebido demasiado, eso es todo. Pero Serena tuvo la impresión de que yo la animaba a prestarme sus atenciones, ¡aunque no era en absoluto el caso!

Mitsuki Chiba, sonrojándose un poco, volvió a hablar. Su comentario pilló a Serena por sorpresa.

—Mi marido tiene razón. Endimion se parece mucho a Darien cuando era niño.

Como si la irritación de unos minutos antes se hubiera disuelto por el influjo de un sentimiento mucho más fuerte y poderoso, la mujer se inclinó hacia el niño y lo besó en las mejillas. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, rodeó al pequeño con los brazos y pasó los largos dedos cargados de anillos por la sedosa masa de rizos oscuros de su cabecita.

Sorprendentemente, Endimion no se debatió ni protestó. Serena, sin poder creer lo que veía, se quedó muda.

—¡Empiezo a sentirme olvidado!,-Taiki, el guapo primo de Darien, se acercó a Serena sonriente y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo—. Hola, Serena. ¡Estás aún más deslumbrante de lo que recordaba!

Serena no pudo evitar preguntarse si seguía saliendo con Yuki, la ex de Darien. Se le aceleró el pulso al recordar aquella velada, cinco años antes, en la que Taiki había llegado con ella a la fiesta y que había concluido de forma tan desastrosa: siendo testigo de cómo la preciosa modelo rubia besaba a su futuro esposo.

—Tú también tienes buen aspecto, Taiki —sonrió. Su pulso volvió a acelerarse al notar que Darien la atraía hacia su lado. La proximidad de su cuerpo duro y cálido hizo que le temblaran las rodillas.

—Estaba esperando que le dijeras eso —bromeó Darien. Pero Serena notó que sus ojos le lanzaban una clara advertencia a su primo: «No te pases de la raya, porque es mía». Sintió un aleteó de mariposas en el estómago.

—Mami, ¡estoy cansado!

Serena bajó la vista hacia Endimion que, tirando del borde de su falda, la miraba esperanzado.

—Debería llevarlo a la cama —se volvió hacia el hombre que tenía al lado y esperó a que asintiera, demostrando su acuerdo.

Sin más preámbulos, Endimion alzó a su hijo en brazos y miró a los visitantes.

—Ha sido un día muy largo para él —dijo—. Disfrutad de vuestras bebidas, Serena y yo volveremos enseguida.

Todos le dieron un beso de buenas noches al confuso y somnoliento niño. Minutos después, Darien y Serena subían la grandiosa escalera que conducía a la habitación del niño.

—Estás muy callada esta noche.

Darien, saliendo del vestidor al dormitorio, encontró a Serena sentada en la cama. Se había arremangado la bata de algodón rosa hasta los codos y estaba poniéndose crema hidratante en los antebrazos. Al verla con el rostro limpio de maquillaje, y el pelo rubio recogido en la nuca, con mechones sueltos acariciando su cara y cuello, pensó que nunca le había parecido tan encantadora... o deseable.

Igual que le había ocurrido casi desde el primer momento en que la vio, su pensamiento fue seguido por una oleada de deseo tan intensa y poderosa como una cascada que se precipitara por un acantilado.

—Estaba a kilómetros de aquí, la verdad.

Lo miró con timidez y sus etéreos ojos celestes brillaron como dos rayos de luz en la semipenumbra de la habitación. Darien sintió que el calor que lo abrasaba recorría su cuerpo igual que el siroco azuzaba el desierto.

—¿En qué pensabas? —se sentó a su lado. Darien sólo llevaba puesto el pantalón del pijama, de seda negra, pero incluso eso era demasiada ropa cuando tenía delante a esa mujer. El calor le quemaba la piel. Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pensaba en el reencuentro con tus padres y Taiki —contestó ella. Siguió poniéndose crema, como si no tuviera consciencia del efecto que estaba provocando en él—. Me alegra que todos bajáramos la guardia un poco. Quizá mi futura relación con ellos pueda llegar a ser mejor de lo que me atrevía a imaginar. Tengo esa esperanza, al menos.

—Tendría que haberte escuchado antes, cuando estábamos juntos. Si hubiera hablado con mi familia entonces, tal vez nuestra relación habría tenido una oportunidad real de triunfar ¿no? —reflexionó Darien. Cada vez estaba más fascinado por el rítmico movimiento de la pequeña mano y las uñas pintadas de color lila, que extendían la crema por el brazo.

Deslizó los dedos bajo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus encantadores labios temblaron. De inmediato, él deseó asediarlos, humedecerlos y besarlos hasta que estuvieran hinchados y rojos, tal y como ocurría siempre que habían hecho el amor en el pasado.

—Pero esta noche me has apoyado, eso significa mucho para mí.

—Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes. Soy consciente de que mi madre, sobre todo, puede ser muy distante, y es fácil malinterpretar su actitud si no se la conoce. Pero quiero que sepas que bajo esa dureza exterior, sólo quiere lo mejor para la familia. Espero que tú misma lo descubras con el tiempo, Serena. A todos nos costará cierto tiempo desarrollar buenas relaciones. Pero tú y yo volvemos a estar juntos, tras años de separación, y es lógico que la irritación y la vulnerabilidad influyan en las emociones de las partes implicadas. ¿Podríamos dejar de lado nuestras heridas, al menos por esta noche?

-Podemos. Al menos tus padres se alegraron de conocer a Endimion.

—Los llenó de júbilo descubrir que tienen un nieto precioso. ¿Quién podría no adorarlo a primera vista? Es perfecto, sencillamente perfecto.

—Y ya parece sentirse cómodo contigo y con tu familia. Eso es extraordinario. Lleva toda su vida sólo con mi madre y conmigo; y ahora hemos viajado hasta Argentina y parece aceptarlo todo sin problemas.

-Dormir solo en una habitación enorme su primera noche en un país nuevo es todo un reto para un niño tan pequeño, ¿lo sabías? Si se despierta en mitad de la noche y tiene miedo, no te importará que venga aquí, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. Quiero que mi hijo sea feliz, no que esté asustado.

-Bien. La verdad es que seguramente también echará de menos a mi madre.

Él pensó en Ikuko Tsukino y en cómo había hecho un aparte con él, el día que había ido a recoger a Serena y a Endimion para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

-Cuida bien de los dos, ¿de acuerdo? —le había ordenado, con ojos suplicantes pero también duros como el metal—. Lo significan todo para mí.

De repente, Darien sintió la necesidad de tranquilizar a la mujer que tenía junto a él.

-Será bienvenida siempre que quiera venir. Organizaré los vuelos y correré con los gastos. Como has visto, tenemos sitio de sobra para invitados.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. Supongo que ya estará echando de menos a Endimion, aunque acabemos de irnos. Están muy unidos, como es lógico —conteniendo un bostezo, Serena cerró el tubo de crema y lo dejó sobre la colcha de seda—. Disculpa. De repente me siento muy cansada —se excusó—. Supongo que por el viaje.

—Tranquila —Darien volvió a abrir el tubo de crema—. Deja que te la ponga yo.

-Ya he acabado, Darien. No necesito que...

-Huele a melocotones. Melocotón para una piel de melocotón —sonriente, oprimió el tubo sobre su mano—. Date la vuelta y suéltate la bata. Te masajearé los hombros.

-No hace falta. En realidad no...

—¿No te gusta que te toque?

Pensar en esa posibilidad lo dejó helado. Ya le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo contener su deseo de poner las manos en su delicioso cuerpo. La idea de que Serena pudiera no desear sus caricias fue como un jarro de agua helada. El que lo hubiera rechazado como esposo cinco años antes aún tenía el poder de herirlo en lo más profundo.

-No he dicho que no me guste que me toques. Es sólo que es tarde, y...

El intuyó que, de repente se sentía tímida con él. Se preguntó si estaría pensando en lo que había ocurrido la última vez que estuvieron juntos. Deseaba con todo su corazón borrar la desafortunada escena de su memoria y sustituirla con una mucho más feliz. Así que, con una sonrisa lenta y traviesa, le desató el cinturón de la bata con la mano que tenía libre y retiró la prenda de sus hombros. Debajo llevaba un camisón de satén color cereza, de finos tirantes. Especulando en silencio sobre si se lo habría puesto por él, Darien comprobó que sería muy fácil hacer lo que había sugerido.

—Date la vuelta Serena. Haré que te sientas mejor, te lo prometo.

Serena pensó, con un suspiro de deleite, que tenía manos de sanador. Y esas magníficas manos, además de aliviar la tensión de sus hombros, le abrasaron la piel y removieron la pasión que anidaba en su interior hasta convertirla en un mar tormentoso. Le resultaba casi imposible quedarse quieta sentada sobre la opulenta cama, mientras sentía el calor del musculoso cuerpo semidesnudo de Darien a su espalda, azuzando sus fantasías.

Cuando le quitó la bata del todo, con una bien orquestada maniobra sensual, a ella se le escapó un suspiro. Luego le bajó los finos tirantes del camisón hasta que sus senos quedaron expuestos al cálido y perfumado aire nocturno. Serena inhaló con fuerza y su jadeo resonó en la habitación.

—Amada... ¡eres tan bella que consigues me duela el alma de deseo por ti!

Su boca cálida descendió sobre un hombro desnudo, mientras sus manos empezaban a acariciar y amasar sus senos, rozando y oprimiendo los pezones erectos. Serena con un gritito, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la apoyó en su pecho, para facilitarle el acceso.

Darien la besó en el sensible hueco de entre el cuello y el hombro y sus manos descendieron, posesivas hasta posarse en sus caderas. Se arrodilló sobre la cama y se apretó contra ella, dejándole sentir los duros y sedosos contornos de su increíble cuerpo, e inhalar el aroma masculino que siempre había tenido el poder de quitarle el sentido. Anhelaba ser poseída por él hasta el punto de pensar que se volvería loca si no obtenía lo que deseaba.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, Darien le dio la vuelta hacia él y la ayudó a liberarse por completo del camisón y la bata. Se tumbó boca arriba, apoyó la cabeza en las almohadas y la animó a sentarse a horcajadas sobre su firme vientre. En cuanto la piel del interior de sus muslos hizo contacto con la de él, Serena recordó el placer que era capaz de hacerle sentir. Deseando su boca febrilmente, agachó la cabeza buscando un beso. Labios, dientes y lenguas se encontraron con tanta pasión que pensó que si el mundo se acabara en ese momento, ni siquiera se daría cuenta.

—Tengo que ocuparme de algo —con los ojos velados por la pasión, Darien estiró la mano hacia una de las elegantes cómodas de roble que había junto a la cama. Entreabriendo los labios con una sonrisa que habría derretido a cualquier mujer, sacó un paquetito metálico, lo abrió y entregó su contenido a Serena—. Pónmelo —dijo.

El timbre de su cautivadora voz fue como terciopelo para los sentidos de Serena. Con el corazón desbocado, se echó hacia atrás un poco, para bajar los pantalones de seda negra y descubrir sus caderas bronceadas y rectas. Tenía el sexo suave, erecto e impresionante. Nerviosa, fue desenrollando el preservativo sobre su miembro, con manos temblorosas.

—Ahora, ven aquí... —sonriente, puso las manos en sus caderas y la situó sobre él.

La penetró con un sólo movimiento, fluido y potente. El gemido de Serena resonó en la habitación, cargado de alivio, placer y deseo. Tenía la sensación de haber vuelto por fin al hogar. Su hogar era ese hombre al que nunca había dejado de amar, ni siquiera un instante. Los años que habían pasado separados sólo habían servido para incrementar su amor por él. Recordó con impotencia el momento en el que había dado a luz a Endimion y su corazón había crujido de dolor porque Darien no estaba allí para compartir su júbilo con ella.

—Es una sensación maravillosa... —musitó él. Alcanzó su mano, se la llevó a la boca le besó la palma.

Mientras, ella cabalgaba sobre él, alzando y bajando las caderas rítmicamente, incrementando la profundidad de la penetración. Se sentía tan bien que llegó a pensar que la deliciosa tensión que crecía en su interior concluiría con un estallido que la transportaría a otra dimensión.

—¿Cómo de maravillosa? —lo pinchó, apretando y soltando los músculos alrededor de él. Darien dejó escapar un gruñido ronco.

—¿Quieres hacerme perder la cabeza, amor? —contestó él, deslizando las manos hacia sus senos.

Serena buscó y sostuvo su mirada, nublada de pasión, tan bella como un cielo de medianoche y besó su boca. Él deslizó la lengua entre sus labios y tomó el control del erótico baile que ella había iniciado, acariciando su espalda y sus nalgas.

Un rato después, ella alzó la cabeza, miró los ojos color azul entre las largas pestañas y esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no perdemos la cabeza juntos?

—¿Por qué no? —accedió él. La penetró con fuerza y se quedó quieto, sintiendo cómo ella se derretía a su alrededor y gritaba, convulsionándose de placer.

Eso fue como un catalizador para Darien. En cuanto sintió que Serena se dejaba ir, el intenso deseo de liberación que lo había atenazado casi desde el momento en que ella le había puesto el preservativo alcanzó su punto álgido, arrastrándolo irrevocablemente al borde del precipicio. Le llegó a él la hora de gritar y, mientras lo hacía, atrajo a Serena hacia él y apagó el sonido con la presión de su boca de vainilla y fresa. Después, enredó los dedos en su cabello rubio y la sujetó así, reteniéndola durante interminables segundos...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Ella despertó percibiendo el fragante aroma a jazmín y jacaranda que entraba por las puertas que daban al balcón. Recordó que, aunque era otoño en Londres, en Buenos Aires estaban en primavera. Soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción, instigado, sin duda por lo bien que se sentía su cuerpo esa mañana, tras una larga noche de amor. La desilusionó un poco descubrir que Darien ya había abandonado la cama.

Justo cuando estiraba el brazo hacia la bata de algodón, que estaba a los pies de la cama, se abrió la puerta y Endimion, aún con el pijama de manga corta, entró corriendo y se lanzó sobre ella.

—¡Mami! He dormido toda la noche solo en mi cama nueva —anunció con alegría, abrazándose a su cintura.

Serena le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso.

—Ya lo sé, cariño... ¡muy bien! Te estás haciendo mayor cada día que pasa.

—Pero no demasiado, ¿eh? —comentó el hombre que había entrado detrás de él. Darien, vestido con vaqueros azul claro y una ajustada camiseta negra que llevó a Serena a admirar sus brazos bronceados y musculosos, le ofreció una sonrisa—. La infancia es una época maravillosa... ¡no queremos que crezcas demasiado rápido!

Antes de que Serna pudiera decir nada, se sentó en la cama, se inclinó hacia ella y depositó un beso en su mejilla. El provocativo aroma a colonia especiada mezclado con su viril olor personal, asaltó los sentidos de Serena; la pasión que habían compartido la noche anterior inundó su mente con toda su gloria. Se sonrojó.

-Buenos días —dijo él, con ojos chispeantes.

El comentario que había hecho sobre no querer que Endimion creciera demasiado rápido, tenía que deberse en gran medida a que ya se había perdido cuatro años de la vida de su hijo. Ella sintió una quemazón en los ojos y luchó por contener las lágrimas.

-Buenos días. Tendría que haberme despertado. Endimion necesita una ducha, y yo también.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Yo me ocuparé de Endimion mientras tú te duchas y vistes a tu ritmo. Nos reuniremos abajo para desayunar. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

-Bien. ¿No te importa ocuparte de él? La ropa limpia está guardada en el cajón de la cómoda de su dormitorio.

-¡Vamos, hijo! Dejemos a tu mamá en paz un rato, para que haga todas esas cosas que las señoras guapas hacen por la mañana antes de salir... ¿Vale?

Le hizo un guiño lascivo a Serena y ella tuvo la sensación de que su piel se derretía como un helado bajo el sol de verano. Para disimular su reacción, le dio a Endimion un breve y afectuoso apretón y lo ayudó a bajar de la cama.

—Ve con... papá, cielo. Os veré en seguida.

—¿Hoy puedo jugar en el parque también? —le oyó preguntar con su dulce vocecita, mientras iba hacia la puerta de la mano de Darien—. ¡Quiero ver la fuente y el lago otra vez!

—Claro. Pero primero tenemos que desayunar con tu madre, ¿sí?

Corriendo por el césped, a unos pasos de su hijo, Darien pensó que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no era tan feliz. Dios le había enviado un milagro: el dulce niño que tenía ante él, y el regreso de la mujer a la que había adorado con toda su alma. Incluso tras una larga y apasionáda noche de amor, su cuerpo estaba despierto y vibrante. ¡Era como si la fuerza y potencia de las cataratas del Iguazú corriera por sus venas!

Pero entonces, como una nube que ensombreciera su satisfacción, pensó en lo horrible que habría sido para Serena acceder a casarse con él y descubrir que su familia iba a tratarla como a una usurpadora que no querían en su vida. Se arrepentía profundamente de no haber protestado antes por su forma de tratarla. Rememoró los días anteriores a la marcha de Serena y dos ocasiones muy concretas asaltaron su mente.

La primera había sido una conversación sobre la boda, tomando café con su madre en el hotel de uno de sus amigos, en Recoleta. Había hecho un comentario sobre Serena que consiguió que a Darien le hirviera la sangre.

«Su belleza es de las que se apaga. No posee la extraordinaria estructura ósea de una mujer como Yuki, cuya belleza crecerá en exquisitez cada año que pase», y eso había sido sólo el principio. «No sabe nada de nuestro estilo de vida, hijo mío: cómo comportarse en compañía ilustre, qué ropa ponerse... Odiaría que llegara a avergonzarte en público por culpa de su ignorancia», había dicho después.

Darien se preguntó, desolado, si además de hacerle esos comentarios a él le había hecho otros similares a Serena. Si era el caso, no era extraño que su prometida hubiera sentido dudas e inseguridad con respecto a unirse a la familia mediante un vínculo matrimonial. ¡Una familia que se consideraba superior al resto del mundo! Teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes y ese padre de clase alta que la había llamado su «lamentable error», Darien empezaba a entender exactamente por qué había decidido no seguir adelante con la boda, a pesar de estar enamorada de él.

Si, por añadidura, no estaba segura de que él la apoyaría siempre, pensara lo que pensara de ella su familia, Darien no tenía más remedio que admitir la parte de culpabilidad que le tocaba. Dejó escapar un suspiro, pensando en el tiempo perdido. En ese momento, vio que la cabeza rizada de su hijo desaparecía tras una loma. Incrementó el paso para alcanzarlo, al darse cuenta de que iba directo hacia el lago.

—¡Endimion! ¡Para! ¡Espérame, hijo!

—Quiero llevarte a comer por ahí.

Serena, estaba en la sala, ante las puertas que daban al amplio jardín, admirando un precioso bancal compuesto por violetas africanas, rosas, lilas y asteres. La voz profunda de Darien la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se le aceleró el pulso cuando rodeó su cintura con los brazos, desde atrás, y depositó un beso en su cabeza.

-Eso suena bien. ¿Puede venir Endimion?

-Te quiero para mí solo un rato, así que le he pedido a Yuki que lo cuide mientras estamos fuera. A él le ha parecido muy bien. Le he prometido enseñarle los caballos cuando volvamos.

—Entonces, iré a prepararme.

Tímidamente, Serena se dio la vuelta hacia él y, como siempre, los bien delineados rasgos, el cabello negro y los desconcertantes ojos de Darien la dejaron sin aliento. Estaba siendo encantador con ella, considerado, amable y, casi no se atrevía a pensarlo, se diría que amoroso. Pero no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría eso si su corazón no le permitía perdonarla.

La noche anterior habían hecho progresos en su entendimiento, cuando Darien la defendió ante sus padres. El que estuviera reflexionando sobre su propio comportamiento en el pasado era un cambio muy significativo. Serena por fin podía hablarle con franqueza sabiendo que iba a escucharla. Pero en el fondo de su mente, a pesar de las explicaciones de Darien, aún persistía la imagen de Yuki y él besándose, y el miedo de no ser suficiente para él ni siquiera después de casarse. Tal vez, comer juntos le daría la oportunidad de desterrar sus miedos para siempre.

—Ponte algo sexy para mí —siguió él, mirando sus labios entreabiertos como si deseara comérsela.

—¿Qué sugieres? ¿Mi ropa interior? —bromeó ella, estremeciéndose de placer.

—Eso me gustaría mucho, amor, ¡pero tal vez no podría controlar a la estampida de admiradores que atraerías! Iremos a la calle Florida y veremos algo de tango callejero antes de comer. Antes te encantaba.

Al recordar las muchas exhibiciones de tango callejero, vibrantes y coloridas, que había visto cuando vivía en Buenos Aires, Serena pensó en el vestido de seda roja que colgaba en el voluminoso armario del vestidor. Sintió un cálido zumbido de excitación al pensar en lucirlo especialmente para Darien.

La forma en que los dos cuerpos se movían juntos, era hipnotizante. Era imposible dejar de mirar a la mujer, con su vestido corto, negro y sin hombreras, las bonitas piernas enfundadas en medias negras y luciendo zapatos de tacón a juego. Su compañero era mayor que ella, llevaba la abundante melena de pelo plateado recogida atrás con una cinta negra, pero su esbelto cuerpo se movía como el de un hombre mucho más joven y tenía mucha apostura. A Serena se le erizaba el vello de todo el cuerpo cuando se perdía en la sensualidad de la música de fondo y la imagen de las extremidades de los bailarines uniéndose y separándose en un juego eterno: la mujer se alejaba con aire ofendido y el hombre la seguía y volvía a tomarla de nuevo en sus brazos.

En la elegante placita se había ido formando un grupo de personas que contemplaban el bonito espectáculo. Serena se sintió aún más feliz cuando Darien rodeó su cintura con el brazo y la atrajo a su lado. Sintió su calor a través de la fina seda del vestido y tuvo que concentrarse para contener la llamarada de deseo que recorrió su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

—¿Estás disfrutando, amor mío? —le susurró al oído, provocándole un escalofrío.

-Es maravilloso. ¡Son increíbles!

-¿Ha servido para abrirte el apetito lo bastante para que vayamos a comer ya? —ironizó él.

—¿Podemos quedarnos un par de minutos más? —se volvió hacia él, que la recompensó con una de sus largas y abrasadoras sonrisas.

-¿Por qué no? —encogió los hombros—. Me gusta verte tan feliz.

Ya en el restaurante, cuyas altas ventanas de madera ofrecían una vista perfecta de los paseantes, turistas y lugareños, y con la música de tango aún resonando en sus oídos, Serena se excusó para ir al aseo.

Darien se quedó esperándola, predispuesto a sonreír a cualquiera que mirara en su dirección; se sentía feliz. Acababa de pedir el vino cuando sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Volvió la cabeza y vio a su amigo Yaten Kou y a su bonita esposa, Mina. Tras saludarlos con un afectuoso abrazo, invitó a la pareja a sentarse con él.

—¡Parece que es día para los reencuentros con viejos amigos! —anunció Mina, acomodándose en una silla—. Acabamos de verla con su esposo —arrugó la frente y arqueó una ceja—. Sabías que se ha casado, ¿no, Darien?

—¿Cómo no iba a saberlo? —se encogió de hombros—. Las fotos de su boda aparecieron en todos los periódicos.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que realmente creímos que tú y ella... —frunció los ojos al decirlo, mirando a su marido. Después, Mina se volvió hacia Darien—. Pero entonces conociste a Serena y supimos de inmediato que era la mujer para ti. ¡Es muy emocionante que esté de vuelta contigo en Palermo y que tengáis un hijo en común! No te imaginas cuánto nos alegró la noticia.

Supongo que la noticia sorprenderá a todo el mundo. En principio, sólo pasará unas vacaciones aquí. Después cuando haya atado todos los cabos sueltos en el Reino Unido, volverá a instalarse definitivamente en Buenos Aires. Pronto conoceréis a nuestro hijo, os lo prometo. Se llama Endimion y es absolutamente maravilloso, me sigue abrumando pensar que es mío.

—¿Dónde están ahora? —preguntó Yaten mirando a su amigo.

—Endimion está en casa, a cargo de Yuko, y Serena ha ido al aseo. Volverá de un momento a otro.

—Hay algo que debo decirte antes de que vuelva, Darien —Mina inclinó la cabeza hacia él—. Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿no es verdad?

—¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? —a Darien lo había inquietado captar un deje de gravedad en la, en principio, inocente pregunta.

Espero que no te ofendas conmigo por decir lo que voy a decir, pero cuando me enteré de que Serena estaba de vuelta contigo, y había tenido un hijo tuyo mientras estabais separados, adiviné por qué había decidido no seguir adelante con la boda, ¡y supe que no fue porque no te amara con todo su corazón!

Darien, con el pecho oprimido, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Mina, impaciente por oír su. explicación.

-Sigue —pidió.

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta en la que Yuki apareció por sorpresa, acompañando a Taiki? ¿Sabes quién la invitó en realidad? Fue Mitsuki. Tu madre la persuadió para que asistiera e intentase crear problemas entre Serena y tú. Estaba convencida de que Yuki era la esposa ideal para ti, y tenía la esperanza de que si Serena los veía juntos cancelaría la boda y dejaría el camino libre para que volvieras con Yuki.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Me lo ha contado Yuki. Sigue teniéndote aprecio, Darien, y sólo quiere tu felicidad. Se arrepiente mucho de lo que ocurrió en la fiesta y teme haber sido la causante de la marcha de Serena. Su felicidad actual le ha hecho comprender que hizo algo terrible. Tiene la esperanza de que puedas perdonarla algún día.

—Me cuesta creer lo que estoy oyendo.

Sintiéndose algo mareado, Darien alcanzó la jarra de agua con hielo que había en la mesa y se sirvió un vaso. Tomó un largo trago para aliviar la sequedad que le atenazaba la garganta y después se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano. Su propia madre había conspirado para alejar a la mujer que amaba y, en consecuencia, ¡impedido que se enterara de que había tenido un hijo de él! Era casi increíble. Sin duda, había hecho bien al reflexionar sobre los comentarios más ácidos de su madre antes de la boda. Volvió a recriminarse por no haberlo hecho entonces. Tendría que haber dejado sus sentimientos por Serena mucho más claros. Tal vez entonces su madre habría entendido cuánto significaba para él, ¡en vez de interferir y crear problemas para todos!

-¿Darien?

-Está bien —un desdibujo de sonrisa irónica afloró a sus labios—. No me molesta que me lo hayas dicho. De hecho, agradezco tu franqueza. Demasiadas cosas han permanecido en secreto durante demasiado tiempo, ya era hora de airearlas. -Gracias.

-¡Ya me había parecido que erais vosotros! ¡Cuánto me alegro de veros!

Serena había regresado. El vestido rojo de seda que tan bien complementaba su preciosa figura, atrajo las miradas de admiración de más de un hombre. Darien se dio cuenta. Y ninguna expresaba tanta admiración como la suya.

Tras abrazar a Mina y a Yaten, se sentó. La elegante mujer para la que había trabajado una vez sonreía cálidamente y Serena se sintió como si estuviera entre amigos.

—Darien me ha dicho que Hotaru ya es toda una damita. Me encantaría verla algún día, si es posible.

-Y a nosotros nos encantaría ver a tu hijo, Serena —replicó Mina con rapidez—. Desde que supimos de su existencia, estamos deseando saber cosas de él. ¡Acabamos de hacerle un interrogatorio a Darien!

—Hablaría de él durante todo el día, si me lo pidierais —Darien sonrió y agarró la mano de Serena, como si no quisiera volver a soltarla nunca.

«Algo ha cambiado en él», pensó Serena, sintiendo un cosquilleo de emoción. Empezaba a comportarse más y más como el Darien de antes, el hombre del que se había enamorado de pies a cabeza al poco de conocerlo. En ese momento, por mucho que la alegrara volver a Yaten y a Mina, le habría gustado estar a solas con él, para disfrutar aún más de su compañía y hablar con sinceridad de todas las cosas que quedaban por decir.

—¡Un brindis!

El camarero había llegado con más copas, y Darien se estaba ocupando de servir el vino.

—¡Por los buenos amigos y el mejor de los futuros para todos nosotros!

En ese instante, Serena supo que pensar en un futuro sin ese hombre sería equivalente a la peor pesadilla de una madre: que le ocurriera algo terrible a su hijo. Era sencillamente insoportable e impensable; y si quería que el día acabase con el espíritu optimista que se respiraba en ese momento, entre amigos, no podía permitirse volver a pensarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Yuko y Jedite, el encargado, corrieron hacia el coche en cuanto Darien tomó el camino que llevaba a la entrada principal de la casa.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Serena miró a Darien con nerviosismo, pero él no contestó. Bajó la ventanilla, asomó la cabeza y conversó en español con sus agitados empleados. Aun así, ella captó, horrorizada, lo que le estaban diciendo.

Endimion había estado jugando en el jardín, junto a la puerta de la sala. Pero había levantado el cierre de la verja y había desaparecido en el parque.

Jedite había estado buscándolo, pero sin éxito. Acababa de volver a la casa para comprobar si el niño había regresado, pero no lo había hecho.

Serena pensó de inmediato en el lago y, a juzgar por cómo palideció su rostro, Darien también.

-¡Tenemos que encontrarlo!

Tiró de su manga, agitada. El brillante futuro con el que había empezado a fantasear se desmoronó de repente, como si una bala de cañón hubiera convertido sus esperanzas y sueños en polvo.

-Créeme, mi amor, lo haremos. Iremos a buscarlo juntos. ¡Ven!

Bajaron del coche y corrieron hacia el parque, dejando a la desconsolada Yuko de pie ante la puerta. Jedite, con expresión determinada, los siguió hacia la amplia zona arbolada. Darien se dio la vuelta y le ordenó que ampliara la búsqueda hacia una zona colindante, por si Endimion había ido en aquella dirección.

Serena, que corría gritando el nombre de su hijo, al igual que Darien, tenía la garganta reseca y tensa ansiedad para cuando llegaron a la base de la loma que precedía la bajada al lago.

-Seguiré yo. No te preocupes, todo irá bien. Lo encontraremos sano y salvo —dijo Darien. Le dio un breve abrazo y, al percibir el terror que contraía su rostro, pálido como una sábana, la besó en la frente.

-¿Lo prometes? —suplicó ella, con el corazón desbocado. Sabía qué estaba a punto de desmoronarse delante de él, pero le daba igual.

—¡Con todo mi corazón!

Tras eso, reemprendió la carrera. La alta y delgada figura de pantalones negros y camisa blanca desapareció tras la loma pocos segundos después. Serena no tardó en volver a ponerse en marcha, rezando por encontrar a su hijo sano y salvo.

«¡Si no hubiera ido a comer sin él! ¡Si me hubiera puesto en contacto con Darien en cuanto supe que estaba embarazada y suplicado su perdón! ¡ Si hubiera...»

Un millón de recriminaciones y pensamientos fluían por su mente. No se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que oyó que gritaban su nombre con una urgencia que le hizo estremecerse de ansiedad. Se quedó paralizada un momento, después se obligó a seguir corriendo. Ya en la cima de la loma, miró hacia abajo: Darien regresaba llevando a Endimion en brazos. Tras ellos, el lago era un vasto espejo sobre el que destellaba la luz del sol. El niño estaba hablando con su padre y Serena vio cómo Darien apretaba la cabecita rizada contra su pecho un instante. Después alzó la vista y la saludó con la mano. A pesar de la distancia que los separaba, vio el júbilo de su expresión y su corazón se hinchió de gratitud y amor.

-¿Dónde fuiste, Endimion? ¡Estaba tan preocupada! —jadeando y llorando al mismo tiempo, Serena llegó junto a la sonriente pareja. Agarró la manita de su hijo y le tocó el rostro con reverencia, como si fuera la primera vez que contemplaba su inocente belleza. Tenía manchas de tierra en las mejillas acaloradas, pero no daba la impresión de estar herido o incómodo.

-Quería ver los caballos, pero me perdí. Luego me caí y rodé para abajo. ¡ Aterricé cerca del lago!

-¿Me prometes que no ibas a meterte en el agua?

-¡Sólo lo haría si estuviera en un barco, o si tuviera mi flotador y papá y tú vinierais conmigo!

-Bien. Pero ¿por qué saliste del jardín sin decírselo a Yuko?

—¿Está enfadada conmigo, mami?

—Seguro que no está enfadada, cielo, pero sí muy, muy preocupada. Estaba a cargo de cuidarte para que no te pasara nada, mientras papá y yo estábamos fuera. ¡Imagínate qué susto se pegó cuando salió al jardín y no estabas allí!

—Lo siento...

-Ya le he dicho que lo que hizo no está bien —intervino Darien—. Me ha prometido que no volverá a hacerlo; porque si no nunca lo llevaré a ver los caballos. ¿Es verdad o no, Endimion?

—Sí. Pero me llevarás a ver los caballos cuando me lave la cara, ¿no? ¡Has dicho que todos tienen que cumplir siempre sus promesas!

El niño le dirigió una mirada tan solemne, y al tiempo esperanzada, que a Darien casi se le rasgó el corazón en dos.

«Temí haberlo perdido...», pensó.

Igual que había perdido a Seiya, y después a Serena cuando ella lo abandonó. Pero esa pérdida potencial, la pérdida del hijo al que acababa de conocer, habría sido la más desoladora de todas. La devastación que había sentido al pensar que Endimion podría haber muerto por una caída o haberse ahogado en el lago, lo había dejado temblando, como si un huracán lo hubiera alzado en el aire para luego dejarlo caer sobre rocas puntiagudas y cortantes. Haberlo encontrado sano y salvo le había provocado una euforia embriagadora, que circulaba por su sangre como alcohol puro.

—Te llevaré a ver los caballos, cuando tu madre te haya lavado la cara y las manos y después de que bebas algo en la cocina.

Giró el cuerpo para mirar a Serena. Su ligera capa de maquillaje mostraba churretones causados por las lágrimas y tenía el rostro más pálido que nunca. Se había levantado una brisa suave que pegaba la seda del bonito vestido rojo contra su cuerpo, y jugueteaba con su cabello, alborotándolo. Estaba absolutamente preciosa.

Percibió un estallido de algo que iba más allá de la euforia, pero igual de poderoso y excitante. Amaba a esa mujer con el corazón y el alma. Siempre la había amado y siempre la amaría, independientemente de lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos en el pasado. La gente decía que la persona que amaban hacía que se sintieran completos, y eso era lo que experimentaba él cuando estaba con Serena. Si hubiera sido más abierto con ella desde el principio, si le hubiera hecho sentirse a salvo a su lado, segura de que siempre la amaría y protegería pasara lo que pasara... entonces tal vez no habría huido.

Tras perder a su mejor amigo, Darien se había jurado que sería más abierto y honesto en sus relaciones, que no perdería el tiempo prevaricando o mintiendo. La vida era el don más preciado, y cada día tenía que ser vivido con eso en mente. Pero no había compartido esas ideas con la mujer a la que amaba, y por tanto ella había creído que era un hombre muy distinto del que era en realidad. Un hombre arrogante y desconsiderado, que daba más importancia a su estatus social que a entregarse a la gente a la que quería. Por suerte, el destino le había otorgado una segunda oportunidad para demostrarle la verdad, y no desperdiciaría ni un segundo en dudas y momentos infelices.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa, aunque seguía teniendo los ojos húmedos.

—Estoy bien. ¡Aliviada y agradecida porque no le haya ocurrido nada!

—Entonces, volvamos a casa —dijo él agarrando su mano y apretándola con suavidad—. Yuko y Jedite estarán ansiosos por saber si el pequeño está bien.

-¡Y después me llevarás a ver los caballos! —canturreó Endimion con una sonrisa encantadora.

Darien le revolvió el pelo con la mano, soltó una carcajada y lo besó en la frente.

-Ya veo que no te rindes fácilmente, Endi. Ésa es una cualidad que admiro mucho. Cuando tienes un objetivo en la vida, sea cual sea, nunca hay que perder la esperanza de poder alcanzarlo —buscó los ojos de Serena y ella sostuvo su mirada un largo segundo, antes de ruborizarse y bajar la cabeza—. Así es que sí, hijo. Te llevaré a ver los caballos tal y como había prometido.

—¿Serena?

El vapor perfumado que salía por la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de baño, le confirmó dónde estaba. Acababa de regresar de ver los caballos de polo con su hijo, a quien había dejado en la cocina disfrutando de las galletas de chocolate que Yuko había horneado especialmente para él. Darien no podía esperar ni un minuto más para ver a la mujer que amaba.

Golpeó en la puerta con los nudillos y, como no contestó, se quitó los zapatos y entró. La lujosa bañera estaba rodeada por un zócalo de mármol, al que se accedía subiendo dos escalones. Cuando el vapor se aclaró un poco, Darien vio un largo y pálido brazo colgando del borde. Serena descansaba, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados. Tenía el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza como una sedosa nube de arena. Agua perfumada y multitud de burbujas de tono rosado acariciaban sus deliciosas curvas.

«Ni la misma Cleopatra, habría estado más bella y deseable», pensó Darien.

Se agachó junto a la bañera y festejó sus ojos hambrientos durante un largo momento, antes de meter los dedos en el mar de burbujas, recoger unas cuantas y posarlas con suavidad sobre su nariz. Ella alzó los párpados, desvelando esos increíbles ojos de color celestes que nunca habían perdido el poder de estremecerlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser; eran como un lago iluminado por luz de luna.

—No te he oído entrar. Supongo que me he adormilado. ¿Dónde está Endi?

—Con Yuko, comiendo galletas y muy feliz.

-Más le vale no comer demasiadas, o no querrá cenar esta noche.

—Le he dicho a Yuko que lo controle.

-¿Está ya mejor? Tenía un disgusto enorme por la escapada de Endimion.

-Le aseguré que no había sido culpa suya y se ha tranquilizado. La verdad es que sólo le dio la espalda un minuto y desapareció. En el futuro todos tendremos que vigilarlo con atención redoblada... En cuanto a ti, no deberías quedarte dormida en la bañera, mi amor... ¡podrías ahogarte!

—Lo hago siempre —entreabrió los deliciosos labios con una sonrisa—. Y no me he ahogado nunca.

—Casi estoy tentado de meterme ahí contigo y darte una lección por ser tan descuidada con tu seguridad.

-¿Qué clase de lección?

-¿Estás flirteando conmigo, Serena Chiba, futura señora Serena Chiba?

Ella se incorporó de golpe, sorprendida. Darien observó, fascinado, cómo las diminutas burbujas rosas se pegaban a su piel. Inevitablemente, como ya era habitual, la temperatura de su cuerpo se incrementó unos grados.

—¿Estás pidiéndome que me case contigo, Darien?

—Sabes que ésa era mi intención desde el principio, mi amor.

Serena exhaló un suave suspiro.

—Pero antes querías casarte conmigo porque tenía a Endi y, naturalmente, querías asumir tu rol como padre, no porque... —la frase quedó flotando en el aire, inconclusa.

—No porque... ¿qué? —preguntó, Darien, frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un esfuerzo por adoptar una expresión seria.

—Me lo estás poniendo muy difícil.

Al ver la incertidumbre de sus ojos, para no prolongar las dudas ni un segundo más, puso una mano bajo su barbilla y le acarició la mejilla húmeda con el pulgar.

—Entonces te lo pondré muy fácil, amor. Quiero casarme contigo porque te quiero con todo mi corazón y no quiero vivir sin ti.

—Oh, Darien, ¡yo también te quiero! Nunca he dejado de quererte en todos estos años.

—En ese caso... —empezó a desabotonarse la camisa y se puso en pie— ...no me dejas otra opción que meterme en esa bañera contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, ¡en serio!

Mientras acomodaba su magnífico cuerpo desnudo en la bañera, frente a ella, Serena se sentía delirante de felicidad.

«¡Darien me ama! ¡Me quiere de verdad!» Quería pellizcarse para comprobar que no estaba soñando, pero le bastaba estudiar el guapo rostro que tenía ante sí para saber que se encontraba ante una deliciosa realidad y que el amor que expresaban esos ojos azules no era ninguna fantasía.

—Actué muy mal al dejarte de aquella manera —admitió, con la garganta tensa de arrepentimiento y tristeza. Ver a padre e hijo juntos, tras la escapada de Endimion, que lo había llevado a perderse, le había hecho comprender esa verdad mejor que nunca—. ¿Podrás perdonarme alguna vez, Darien?

Él se quedó pensativo un instante.

—Yo también te fallé, Serena. Tendría que haberte dejado claro que eras lo más importante del mundo para mí, y es obvio que no lo hice. Si hubieras sabido eso y hubieras tenido la confianza suficiente para hablarme de tus miedos y dudas y de tu problemática infancia, ¿no te habrías quedado, amor mío?

—Y si yo no hubiera saltado a conclusiones erróneas respecto a ti y a Yuki, si me hubiera enfrentado a ti, confesado mis temores y escuchado tu punto de vista... —se oyó decir ella con voz temblorosa—. Pero me devastó por completo pensar que podrías estar teniendo una aventura con ella.

—Tengo que hacerte una confesión sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche.

Serena miró a Darien fijamente, sin atreverse a respirar. El vapor del baño había humedecido su piel bronceada, cubriendo de gotas diminutas sus anchos hombros. Los ojos que la miraban eran oscuros como la pez. Se preguntó qué iba a decirle. Tal vez que aquella noche la atracción que sentía por su ex se había reavivado y que no se había arrepentido de besarla hasta después de hacerlo.

—Ocurrió como te he dicho. Yuki había bebido demasiado y más o menos se lanzó sobre mí. Pero no fue la única culpable —inspiró profundamente antes de continuar—. Mi madre la animó a hacerlo. Fue ella quien la invitó a la fiesta y le sugirió que intentara seducirme; tenía la esperanza de que tú lo verías y pensarías que seguía sintiéndome atraído por ella. Me enteré de la verdad hoy, cuando Mina y Yaten llegaron al restaurante y tú estabas en el aseo. Yuki está felizmente casada y le dijo a Mina que se arrepiente mucho de haberle seguido el juego a mi madre. Te debo una enorme disculpa, Serena. Tenías razón cuando decías que Mitsuki no te veía con buenos ojos. Mi madre es una esnob de pies a cabeza, me temo, y permitió que sus prejuicios la llevaran a comportarse de la peor manera posible. Esta noche le telefonearé para decirle con toda claridad lo que opino de lo que te hizo... de lo que nos hizo. Créeme si te digo que no volverá a ocurrir. Si en el futuro no te trata con la calidez y respeto que mereces ¡no dudaré en apartarla de nuestra vida por completo! Y sé cuánto le dolería eso, sobre todo ahora que ha visto a Endimion.

—Al menos ahora, conocemos toda la verdad.

Pero creo que deberíamos extender nuestro perdón a tu madre, Darien, ¿tú no? Con mi madre viviendo en Inglaterra, Endi necesitará a sus dos abuelas mientras crece, y también a su abuelo. ¿No podemos dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo? ¡ Sómos jóvenes, estamos enamorados y tenemos al mejor hijo del mundo! Nuestro futuro puede empezar aquí y ahora, si tú quieres.

—Mi vida, claro que quiero, estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo.

Darien se acercó a ella y asaltó su boca con un torbellino de besos húmedos y eróticos, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo caliente y resbaladizo con el ardor de un amante insaciable, volviéndola loca de júbilo y deseo. Cuando emergieron del cuarto de baño, bastante rato después, fue sólo para reavivar la llama y empezar de nuevo en el dormitorio.

Tanto bailar la había acalorado. Buscando el frescor de la madrugada, Serena salió afuera. La música del baile se iba apagando cuanto más se alejaba de la casa, pero se seguía oyendo. Había dejado a Darien bailando un vals con Mina, que estaba deslumbrante con un traje de baile de estilo veneciano y una máscara decorada con perlas. Él iba vestido de noble veneciano del siglo xix, incluida una media máscara de terciopelo negro que hacía que pareciera aún más carismático y guapo de lo habitual.

Por tradición, dado que Argentina era un crisol de culturas, una boda era la oportunidad para recordar y rendir homenaje a los antepasados.

Como la familia de Darien era originaria de Italia, él había sugerido el tema de un baile de máscaras veneciano.

«Me ha regalado una boda inolvidable», pensó ella con gratitud y amor.

La voluminosa falda de su vestido de boda de seda color marfil, crujía como los árboles mecidos por el viento al caminar. No se había sentido tan bella y femenina en su vida, a pesar de que el apretado corsé que llevaba bajo el corpiño la había obligado a controlar su apetito durante el delicioso banquete, ¡para poder seguir respirando!

Miró hacia atrás, todas las ventanas de la mansión destellaban luz y el camino que llevaba a la casa estaba iluminado por antorchas a ambos lados. Era como un sueño increíble. Hacía ya un mes que Darien, Endimion y ella habían viajado a Inglaterra para que Serena pudiera poner en orden sus asuntos y trasladarse a Argentina definitivamente. Su madre había vuelto con ellos, para pasar allí una larga temporada de vacaciones y asistir a la boda de su hija.

Mitsuki Chiba había sido toda dulzura con Ikuko y con Serena. Además, arrepentida de verdad, le había pedido disculpas a su nuera por su comportamiento anterior. Decía que Endimion le había dado una nueva alegría de vivir y esa noche, Mitsuki e Ikuko habían insistido en acostar ellas al niño, antes de bajar al baile. ¡Habría sido muy difícil encontrar a dos abuelas más entregadas!

Pero lo que más había sorprendido y animado a Serena era que había hecho amigos. Amigos de verdad, con los que podía reír y ser ella misma. Nadie la miraba con desprecio por sus orígenes, y la família de Serena la había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado al pensar que no podría encajar allí y que todos la desdeñarían por proceder de un entorno tan distinto del de su adinerado marido. Había comprendido que algunos de sus miedos en realidad le habían impedido darse cuenta de que había buena gente en todas partes, independientemente de su pasado o su historia, ¡sólo tenía que abrir los ojos para verla!

Caminó hacia un grupo de árboles silueteados contra el cielo como centinelas. El aire estaba cargado de fragantes aromas y se oía cantar a las cigarras. El perfume de las flores exóticas se mezclaba con el de la tierra en sí, y el legado del sol del día confería a la atmósfera una leve pero sutil calidez.

Le pareció oír un trueno en la distancia y se detuvo, intrigada. De repente, comprendió que lo que había captado era el sonido de los cascos de un caballo, no el tronar precursor de una tormenta. Escrutando la oscuridad de la noche, sintió un escalofrío.

Un jinete que montaba un semental negro, engalanado como si llegara del siglo xix, se acercaba hacia ella a medio galope. A Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón. No sabía qué pensar de la extraña escena. Pero cuando la luna llena emergió de detrás de un banco de nubes que había sobre los árboles, e iluminó a jinete y caballo, pensó que nunca había visto nada tan excitante y dramático.

—Buenas noches, mi señora —saludó una voz masculina y sensual.

Serena volvió a estremecerse y deseó haber salido con un chal. Aunque el jinete iba enmascarado, supo de inmediato que era Darien. Lo miró con asombro, oculta tras su propia media máscara color marfil, un disfraz que siempre había pensado daba a las mujeres que lo lucían un aire exótico y felino.

-¡Darien! Te dejé bailando con Mina... ¿cómo es que has acabado tan pronto?

-Esta casa tiene muchos pasajes secretos y salidas que desconoces, cariño —su voz sonó risueña y complacida—. Cuando te vi salir, también vi la oportunidad perfecta para alejarte de la fiesta y llevarte a algún lugar privado. ¡Quiero estar a solas con mi esposa!

—¿Y adónde vamos?

Al contemplar la visión de seda y satén que tenía ante él, el bello rostro parcialmente oculto por la máscara y los hombros y parte superior de los senos desnudos y realzados por el profundo escote del vestido, Darien sintió una deliciosa espiral de tensión en la entrepierna, así como orgullo y amor. Lo que había dicho era cierto, estaba deseando estar a solas con ella. El banquete de boda había empezado a última hora de la tarde y, tal y como dictaba la tradición, continuaría hasta la hora del desayuno. Darien había decidido hacía un buen rato que el amanecer estaba demasiado lejos y no podía esperar tanto tiempo para hacerle el amor a su esposa

—Dame la mano —ordenó.

—¿No esperarás que...? Darien, no puedo subirme al caballo con este vestido. ¡Es imposible!

—¡Nada es imposible! —riéndose, tiró de ella y la situó sobre la silla, delante de él.

Tras acomodar y colocar pacientemente el voluminoso vestido, Darien deslizó las manos por la estrecha cintura de Serena para agarrar las riendas. Chasqueó la lengua y el caballo se puso en marcha.

Apartó al caballo del camino, cruzaron la amplia pradera de hierba que había al lado y puso rumbo hacia el terreno boscoso y oscuro que se veía en la distancia.

-Sujétate, amor mío —murmuró junto al delicado lóbulo de la oreja de Serena—. Así llegaremos antes —poco después el caballo galopaba.

Serena soltó un grito de miedo y se quedó rígida un momento, antes de apretarse contra el pecho de Darien.

—Por favor, no dejes que me caiga —suplicó.

—¡Nunca! —contestó él—. Soy un jinete experto y lo último que haría en el mundo sería dejar que la mujer que amo cayera o se hiciera daño estando a mi cuidado.

Cuando llegaron al punto del bosque que buscaba, un retirado semicírculo de hierba situado a la sombra de unos árboles muy altos, Darien desmontó y después ayudó a Serena a bajar del caballo. Cuando cayó en sus brazos, como un delicioso paquete de satén y seda, el peso de su cuerpo le pareció un placer divino.

—¿Has disfrutado con la cabalgada? —bromeó, dejándola en el suelo.

—Me sorprende que las piernas me sostengan, ¡tiemblan como gelatina!

-Bueno, no tendrás que estar mucho tiempo de pie, cariño... eso te lo prometo.

Condujo al caballo a unos metros de allí y soltó el bulto que había atado tras la silla, antes de enganchar las riendas en la rama de un árbol. Después volvió junto a Serena. El bulto resultó ser una suave manta de lana de gran tamaño. La estiró con una sacudida y la colocó a los pies del árbol.

—¡Piensas en todo! —con una deliciosa expresión de timidez, Serena fue hacia sus brazos. «Es como caminar hacia el cielo», pensó.

Él la besó con gentileza al principio, después, cuando el deseo se transformó en necesidad, la empujó suavemente con las manos para que se tumbara en la manta. Loca de pasión y amor por el maravilloso hombre que acababa de convertirse en su esposo, ella no habría sabido explicar cómo consiguieron deshacerse del exquisito vestido, de corchetes diminutos, botoncitos de perlas y capa sobre capa de seda, pero lo hicieron.

Cuando Serena estuvo tumbada bajo Darien, luciendo sólo un liguero color crema y medias a juego, él seguía casi enteramente vestido, exceptuando la camisa de seda que ella había abierto para acariciar su musculoso pecho. Habían buscado con ansia la cercanía y unión que ambos llevaban anhelando todo el día. Darien, suspendido sobre Serena, la miró con emoción y un músculo se tensó en el lateral de uno de sus pómulos.

-No quiero volver a perderte nunca —dijo, con voz temblorosa.

-No lo harás —le prometió Serena, acariciando su mejilla y deseando mantenerlo dentro de ella durante el resto de esa mágica e increíble noche—. ¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que estoy aquí para quedarme, mi amor?

—Darme otro hijo —contestó él con voz grave. Giró la cabeza y presionó los cálidos labios contra la palma de su mano.

Sin titubear ni un segundo, ella dejó que una sonrisa trémula curvara sus labios.

—Lo haré encantada —susurró Serena. Y lo decía de corazón.

Fin

* * *

**bueno si se preguntan porque subi los capitulos de una, es porque me eh demorado mas que no se que en subir capitulos, y es por la falta de tiempo q eh tenido para meterme a fanfiction, asi que fue por eso que subi todos los capis**

**me alegra que les haya gustado todos los libros que adapte...tengo 2 listos desde hace meses e intentare darme un tiempesito para poder adaptar otros**

**les agradezco de todo el alma que me sigan y sus mensajes son buen recibidos **

**besos besos**

**fer**


End file.
